You're Not Alone
by XMinerCobra
Summary: Toby, a boy who had to grow up pretty quickly in the harsh world of Minecraftia, stumbles upon a cave that will change his life forever. A mob talker fanfic.
1. That Day

That Day

* * *

**My first, non-Fanonfall fanfiction, I always wanted this, it was in my mind, wanted a span between A Moment in Time to do time for this while I do New Stuff also.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

This was Minecraftia, it was filled with beautiful and dangerous world to love in. There was caves, oceans, and obviously, life. There were fishes, cows, pugs, even cats called ocelots that lives in the jungle areas. The humans their were not so different, unique in every way. They lived in humble villages, large kingdoms were uncommon and somewhat hastily avoided. Villagers had jobs, farmers who plant and harvest and plant again, traveling merchants who go around village to village to sell then return home to restock and most importantly, miners.

The mining business was very popular, a dangerous career choice, the people of Minecraftia relied their life on the ores hidden in caves or underground, their advancements wouldn't be existing without it. Mining was also a risky job, considering the demons that lurk in the dark.

In Minecraftia, at dark times such as underground and night, monsters appear out of nowhere and attack almost anything. The monsters were divided into two categories, living or undead. The undead were monsters such as undead corpses out of nowhere known zombies and living bones known as skeletons and many more but they did have one weakness, sunlight. The sunlight burns the undead to death, them unless they find safety from the hot light.

There were the living, perhaps more dangerous than the undead, since they aren't incinerated by lava. The living still come out of the dark and disappear sometimes but they are dangerous. There are some frightening ones such as the Enderman, a tall and dark figure that disappears when one looks at it, and extremely powerful in killing, the Guardians, the protectors of old temples and ruins and eliminate their targets with advanced weaponry and last but not least, the Creepers. The Creepers were a strange and horrifying sight, claiming the lives of thousands, perhaps millions of miners, they hiss at their prey and suicidally explode, literally. The explosions obviously cause death but it can cause people trapped in mines, starved to death or at the mercy of what is in the dark, it was terrifying of one might imagine.

Nonetheless, Minecraftia is enjoyable if not repetitive with building a major power in life, making homes or other structures. Maybe a simple village can hold it's enjoyable stories.

In one village, it was typical, farmers harvesting their wheat and tending their animals, the town's blacksmith and their sons assisting them, women cleaning the porches of their homes, children running around, the village's protectors, Iron Golems standing and playing with the children and people building, expanding.

This village had a wall, a typical precaution around, in a squared fashion, but in the road towards this town, one may see a forest, no roads leading to it or much, except that humongous castle sitting there.

What?

There was a lonely and large castle that was sitting there, one person who does have time to explore would obviously go there but then they see, the walls there, standing so tall and a moat literally made of lava, they see a button and realize it is a doorbell and ring it and a loud chime was heard, advanced mechanisms as they presume. They then look up to onto the castle and see a figure for a brief moment but then the gate isn't opening, night was starting to fall and the person leaves toward the village while the lone figure watches and sighs.

"Darn, thought they would never leave." The figure said and looked towards the sunset happening and sees the explorer exit the forest and go back onto their mule. The sunset reveals the figure's face, it was a thirteen year-old boy, his height was at least nearly half a height of a drawer but not nearly. The boy had somewhat messy hair and it was black. The boy wore a red jacket and blue pants with brown boots. The boy then sighed as he moved along with the next part of the castle and continued walking through the corridors. He then went towards his personal room with a large, king-sized bed with door-like window as he watched it becoming dusk.

"Well, Toby, you've done it again. Need sleep, busy day, need to build stuff." Toby then landed on the bed and went to a deep sleep until it was morning when sunlight hit his face.

Toby immediately went out of his room, grabbed a cup of coffee, said goodbye to his personal Armored Golems and got all his gear and went onto his mule.

"All right, Felix, we gotta travel." Toby then rode Felix away toward the plains. After an hour of riding to him, Toby began lamenting on his life, his parents died when he was very little, mining accident, the mineshaft went entirely down under them. He matured rather quickly and began becoming a builder, he didn't need to visit the village next to his castle as all he already had was now at his home, he created Armored Golems and built complex mechanics, too advanced for his age but he still did it. He was rather quick upon building his things when needed and went out when going for some materials and stayed back inside whenever night was about to fall.

Toby then reached the plains, a place he hasn't seen yet and saw a cave, it looked pretty old.

"Finally, maybe some iron is in there." Toby looked at the cave and got off his mule and slowly approached it. He took out a blade out and walked more quietly towards the cave. He heard nothing there in the darkness.

"Hello? Monsters, you better come out!" He yelled but no monsters were in sight, Toby sighed and took out a torch and went inside the cave.

He went deeper and found out it didn't got that long, there was a stone wall right in front of him. He looked around to see there were no ores around him.

"Darn, better go back." He said to himself but then he noticed a pike of gravel by the side of him.

'Maybe some ore hidden down here." He thought and took out a shovel, he began digging the gravel out of the way until he hit something, it wasn't hard, actually, it was rather soft.

"What the heck?!" Toby then began digging the rest of the gravel out of the way and discovered something shocking.

The flinched when he saw wasn't softened stone but it was actually a person. The person wore a green hoodie and surprisingly, nothing under their lower half which Toby presumed that the jacket was covered. He quickly flipped the body over to see the person's face and it shocked him.

It was a girl! An actually girl, a thing he hasn't seen in awhile. She looked about his age depending on the look of her and she was very cute. She had short and somewhat messy, auburn hair that showed her bangs well and he then flipped the hood of her jacket over to see her head cracked wide open, blood still spilling meaning it happened recently. He then put his hand on her chest and felt a slow throbbing on it.

He swiped the sweat off his head in relied and looked more carefully on the hoodie to see the face of a creeper on it.

'Strange.' He thought and remembered about the girl. He then carried her bridal style out of the cave and went back to his mule who was still waiting he immediately mounted the horse and held on the reins with one hand as he held the girl in another.

"Felix! Go!" Felix then began running very fast back toward the castle as Toby checked on the girl.

"Don't worry, you're in safe hands." He said as Felix galloped faster.

* * *

They were entering the forest now and they saw the gates of the castle.

"Okay, we're gonna make it." He said to the unconscious girl and then the gate was right in front of them then suddenly, an Armored Golem just jumped in the way.

"WHAO!" Toby screamed and immediately stopped Felix in their tracks and to his shock, the Armored Golem raised his fist.

"Hey! What the-" Toby then jumped off Felix still carrying the girl and Felix galloped away quickly, back to the stables as the Armored Golem slammed it's fist into the earth, creating a hole in the ground. The Armored Golem then began approaching Toby very quickly.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Toby scolded the Armored Golem.

"I am sorry sir, I am only obeying default defense protocol." The Armored Golem answered him and Toby had a questionable look on his face.

"The default is to destroy any monsters! Why attack me?!" Toby yelled.

"The form of life you are carrying is the reason, sir." The Armored Golem answered robotically and Toby looked at the girl shockingly.

"But, she is a human!" Toby said to the Armored Golem.

"Negative, this is a monster species, living, danger-type B+, commonly known as Creeper." The Armored Golem answered and Toby nearly stuttered in shock.

"Then why is she human?! Oh, never mind. Just send a transmission not to kill this girl to the other Armored Golems under my authority, understand?" Toby commanded and the Golem nodded and went back to it's default position.

"Okay, sorry for the delay." Toby said and opened his gates.

After running down the corridors, he finally reached to an infirmary room. Toby built Armored Golems for protection, not for other purposes so he had to do well with what he had. He grabbed a bandage from the cabinet and lied the girl on the bed.

"Okay, sorry if you can hear me but I gotta remove the jacket." Toby then unzipped the jacket and removed it from her, revealing that the girl wore a white undershirt and a pair of shorts.

"Darn, better fix her up." He then wrapped the bandage over her wound and finished it, it covered one of her eyes but she was all better.

"Okay, need to drink this..." Toby then pulled out a potion and put it in her mouth and made her drink it by lifting her head a bit. She swallowed all the liquid and Toby took out the bottle from her mouth and put it back in the drawer.

'Maybe I gotta measure her just in case.' Toby thought and took the jacket and laid it on a hanger onto the cabinet. He then opened the cabinet and took out a tape measure.

'Let me see what I could make out of this.' Toby then began measuring her and he wrote down the height in his mind. He then put back the tape measure in the closet and then he realized something.

'She is exactly the same height, 5'2.' He said in his mind and left the room.

"Time to start making some clothes." He said and as he went toward his tailoring room.

* * *

Hours later in the infirmary, the girl was still on the bed. "Mmmmm, gunpowder." She said in her sleep and immediately shot up, she looked around her surroundings and discovered there was a bandage on her head. 'Oh, right...' She looked around some more to see she wasn't in a cave anymore.

"Okay, skin, check, clothes, check, hair, check, jacket...WAIT WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed but then saw her jacket on the cabinet next to her. She decided to still stay on the bed for reasons.

"Phew, what would I be without my jacket." She said to herself but then saw the door fly open.

"Let me see, food for her, check, clothes for her, check, did I forget the-" The boy in her sight carried a bunch of clothes and food and had a sandwich in his mouth which he immediately spat out when he saw her.

"You're awake. Finally." He said to her, the way he said it was somewhat mature. The girl looked at him, stunned as of right now.

"Where am I, exactly?" She asked. "Oh, you're in my place. Found you in a cave and took you to my home." He answered without blinking and laid the stiff he brought on the table.

"Oh, can I get out now?" The girl then tried to get out of the bed put felt a sharp pain from her head.

"Don't, don't go out too early, you suffered some severe head trauma." He said at her and looked at her for a moment to find her really cute, wait, what was he saying in his head? He looked at her eye that wasn't covered to see the color of them are hazel which suited her. He then pushed her back down at the bed.

"If it makes you feel better, I brought food and made clothes for you." Toby said.

"Oh. Wait, why did you make clothes and how?" She asked him and Toby shrugged, "Measured you in your sleep."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you didn't have any other clothes."

The girl remained somewhat silent of that answer. Toby decided to change the subject, "What is your name?" He asked.

The girl then looked like she was having a hard time saying it.

"It's Cupa."

Toby flinched at that answer, the name of her and Creeper sounded too familiar.

"My name is Toby." He said to her.

"Oh, okay then Toby, where are your parents? Shouldn't they, y'know." Toby then immediately went dark at that question which Cupa saw.

"Sorry for asking that." She apologized. "Oh, it's a typical question." Toby told her and Cupa felt like she can sigh in relief.

"What were you doing in the middle of a cave in the first place?" Toby asked and Cupa then felt dry in her throat.

"Um, forgot, the concussion must have wiped my memory." She ultimately lied poorly and Toby looked straight at her in the eye.

"Does it have to do with being Creeper?" He asked and Cupa widened her eyes, how did he know?

"Don't ask. My robot guards could tell what is human and what was not." Toby said and Cupa began breathing heavily.

"Are you gonna kill me?"

Toby was somewhat surprised hearing that, "To me you look like a simple and very cute girl."

"W-w-what?" She blushed heavily. "It was a joke, you gotta have to know between these things." He said to her and she began laughing dryly.

"How old are you again?" She said nervously, beginning to pull the neck of her shirt.

"Thirteen." He answered. "Me too." She said also and giggled a bot.

"Why were you hiding in a cave again, you can trust me." Toby brought the issue back up and Cupa did a heavy sigh.

"Okay then..." She began saying but the words felt mumbled and jumbled up.

"You're a Creeper, but you aren't blowing up. Aren't you?"

"I was running! Those villagers have a second sense or something and they sent a mob! I hid in a cave but then gravel fell on top of me..." She said to him with her head down.

"Why are you a Creeper?" Toby asked Cupa.

"My dad was a scientist, took some human DNA and Creeper DNA and made me. Dad was so good to me, took me in, fed me, like a daughter. The villagers then learned of what he was doing and they...they..." Cupa then was hugged by Toby.

"Don't answer, you've been through too much." He comforted her and Cupa felt like she could cry into his shoulders.

"They killed him! I had to run forever and villagers kept tying to kill me!" Cupa's tears began falling onto Toby's shoulders and Toby patted her back.

"I could leave you alone, you can stay in this place as long as you want." Toby said and left the room. Cupa looked all the stuff he bought and took a piece of food and gobbled on it.

'He really is a sweet guy.' She thought as she chowed down some more.

* * *

**Yes, I couldn't resist putting Cupa here and no, Toby is not Tobuscus.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	2. IT IS BIG

IT IS BIG

* * *

**Funny title, I know. I love it.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Cupa stayed at that infirmary for at least days, the boy named Toby always came by and gave her food and give her a book even though she doesn't have two eyes to read. His cooking was especially delicious to eat, she was pretty sure that it wasn't the homeless tramp thing she was going through blocked her critic-y tastes. She repeatedly devoured the food every single time.

Toby always leaves to do things, Cupa presumed it was daily chores and which he did a lot. Toby never talks to Cupa, ever. He just gives her and leaves but not in a 'read this you lazy butt' but instead he was, 'read this while I'm gone, you'll love it' which comforted her.

Cupa wanted to go out of her bed immediately, she missed wearing that hoodie she loved so much but her head felt...okay?

Cupa touched her head, it wasn't hurting anymore! She quickly ripped off the bandage around her, letting her auburn hair flow back on.

"YES! YES, THANK NOTCH!" She yelled into the air and the door went flying through.

"What is the-" Toby immediately stopped when he saw her, bandage-less and okay.

"So you're okay now, great." He said to her, Cupa was actually pretty down but hid it when he said that, it was his voice! You could tell it felt happy for her but it felt not emotional.

She actually learned about the boy just by his silence! She could tell he had to grow up pretty fast around here, depending on his cooking and medical skills. It was pretty depressing for her actually, all his childhood taken straight out of him, made her very guilty. She didn't know why she was guilty but she was.

"You awake?" Cupa immediately snapped out of her mind to see Toby's face right in front of her, inches away.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" She stammered at the exceedingly close boy. "Checking your head, looks like you didn't sustain any scars." He said and backed away.

"Does that mean I can go out of this bed now?" Cupa asked Toby and he nodded his head. Cupa quickly jumped out of the bed and went and hugged Toby.

"What are you doing?" He said calmly, Cupa made a surprised and kinda irritated face while she hugged, this was every early teenage boys' dream!

"Just saying thanks. You don't have to be a jerk." She then let go of the hug and pouted at him.

"Sorry, you're stuff is there, you can take a shower, I'll show to the shower and your room until you go." He then grabbed her hand and began dragging her as she complied.

* * *

"WHOA. IT IS BIG!" She yelled and her yelling echoed through the central part of the castle, the courtyard.

One could tell that the castle was enormous just by looking at the courtyard. The courtyard was beautiful, filling with nicely trimmed hedges and a fountain.

"Made all of this myself, with your parents dead, you can learn whatever you want, rather then cry about it." Toby shrugged as if it wasn't a huge achievement.

"YOU MADE ALL OF THIS? EXACTLY HOW MANY BEDROOMS YOU HAVE?!" She grabbed him by the throat and yelled at him excitedly.

"Exactly, 20, no, 40. Thinking about building more, doesn't look large enough." Toby then tried to push Cupa's arms off his throat and she let go.

"How is this now enough?! It is the biggest thing ever!" She said to him frantically. "Workaholism, I guess?" He answered her unsurely and Cupa calmed herself.

"Does anybody else live here?" She asked him. "Nobody except my Golems, livestock, and horses." He answered her.

"Wait, Golems?" She repeated him nervously. "Yeah, COME OVER HERE GOLEM-SOMETHING!" Right then a Golem fell from the sky and Cupa nearly puked in absolute surprise, the Golem was looking straight at her.

"Don't worry, it isn't gonna kill you or anything, it's ordered not to kill you." Toby told her and she sighed in relief.

"Thank Notch." She said and Toby began dragging her toward their next location.

"This is the bathroom, hopefully it is enjoyable." He opened the door and the look on Cupa's face priceless. The room was amazingly huge (for a bathroom at least) with a fancy looking toilet and a shower.

"Next advancements, I say it is comfortable." Toby said like it was nothing, AGAIN! Cupa just had her mouth agape, he really is insane to build all of this for himself!

"You wanna see your room now." Toby tapped her on the back and she woken up again.

* * *

"Okay, this is you room." Toby then opened the door and Cupa had her mouth agape again but even more so. The room was way wider and had been decorated like a king's throne room! Well, it was a castle after all. Her bed looked all comfortable and the room had a bookshelf lined with books, lots of wardrobes, and a drawer with a nice window.

"Workaholism? How do you have time for all of this?" Toby just shrugged at her question and left the room.

'Wow, this bed is soft.' Cupa then jumped on her bed, it was actually very soft. 'How does he do all of this?' She wondered in her head and then she put on her hoodie. 'I missed you.' She complimented in her mind and zipped her jacket.

'Now, what does that guy do all day?' She wondered and left the room and followed him.

* * *

Cupa wandered outside, to see Armored Golems completely ignoring her, she explored the castle a bit and the last place she was is the stables.

"You must be Felix, Toby told me a bit about you." Cupa patted the horse and the horse neighed.

'Think it likes me.' She thought to herself as she left the stables. Cupa looked at the outside of the stables, of course there was a wall but there was a gate, the only one to her in fact but then she started hearing something.

'What is that noise?' She then began approaching the gate but then to her surprise, Toby came out of the forest in front.

"COME AND GET ME! I DARE YOU!" He screamed very harshly at whatever was there to Cupa's widened eyes. She looked as the boy took a silver sword from his back. She saw to her shock that slashes were around his back, bleeding badly.

It was the thing that came out of the forest truly scared her. It was like a fpdog on steroids, on it's two legs. It had brown fur and large bloodstained claws with eyes that glowed red and had it's teeth bleeding.

"Come here demon! I am your delicious and tasty lunch! EAT ME!" Toby yelled and the beast growled and ran toward him. Cupa looked at horror and confusion of what is happening.

When the beast was too close, Toby jumped out the side, making the beast miss him.

"Toro! Toro!" He taunted and the monster roared and pranced at him.

"Alright, steady...steady..." He said to himself and dug his hand into his pockets and the monster was about to pounce at him. Cupa tried to cover her eyes with her hands, not wanting to see what will happen but secretly kept one hand having a slight opening.

"NOW!" He yelled and what he took out from his pocket was...GUNPOWDER?! Cupa nearly wanted to break the gates down and devour the gunpowder from his hands.

'What are you doing wasting something like that?!' She screamed in her thoughts. She looked and began changing her point of view by moving around the gate to see what was happening.

The monster then jumped at him and Toby threw the handful of gunpowder at it and dodge rolled immediately away before it landed on him.

"Now, this is what make it funny," the monster then immediately tried lashing at him as Toby calmly dodged the attacks much to Cupa's amazement, "I always find you always so angry," he still began dodging the attacks, "I tried to reason but you left me with no choice," the beast then stopped trying to claw at him and began panting but still had menacing eyes at him, "You never go to a place where you are filled with gunpowder, next to a stone wall. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Toby then slashed the stone wall of the castle behind him with the sword and sparks flew about from the friction, landing on the beast.

The beast was then immediately caught on fire! It was on fire! The beast roared in pain as it tried to take out the flames but the fire grew larger and larger until it collapsed on the floor, dead on fire.

"OPEN SAYS-A-ME!" Toby yelled and the gates lifted itself open immediately with a shocked Cupa standing out behind it.

"Oh, you saw that? Sorry, typical thing." Toby said when he came back inside the walls, the gates immediately closed when he came in.

Cupa was having a hard time speaking out of pure shock until she can finally yell her words, "ARE YOU OKAY?!" She panicked and checked his back to see it was still bleeding and it was very scarred.

"Don't worry, it is a minor bruise." He calmed her but Cupa still kept looking at it.

"A MINOR BRUISE?! You're bleeding on you're back entirely! You need more medicine than I did!" She screamed at him but Toby then began walking away like always.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell was that thing!?" Cupa yelled and followed him, and typically, he remained silent.

"Answer me you big dope! You've been dead since your parents died! You're a ghost of your self since forever!" She suddenly spatted out at him and Toby widened his eyes when she said that. Toby stopped walking and balled his hands into fists and Cupa immediately noticed this.

"Toby...are you okay?" Cupa asked him worriedly and Toby still was very silent but Cupa wasn't irritated by it, it was actually very frightening.

"Toby, I'm sorry I said that." She apologized quickly and yet he still remained silent.

"His name was Rex." Toby said after the deadly silence. "I'm sorry again. What?" Cupa asked puzzled.

"He was my dog, fell into a vat of...things my parents were working on right after they died. Done some terrible things. Hunted him down for years, he was dying on the inside, I had to end it." Toby told her silently and Cupa nearly wanted to slap herself what she just did. He just lost another thing he loved and she was just yelling at him. She was horrible!

"Well, I gotta...build to keep my head off things." Toby then resumed walking away leaving Cupa to think what she just done.

* * *

Cupa was walking around the castle, she still hasn't explored the entire castle yet, it would take days for her to do it. The sun was setting already and Cupa looked at the courtyard, seeing shadows already being casted. She sighed heavily, she felt terrible of what she did and didn't see Toby for the rest of the day.

She then looked at the last part of the shadow, it was a figure. She then went toward the part of the shadow and looked up at the object making the cast. She saw it was a high tower with, who she flinched, was Toby looking down upon her on the roof.

Cupa quickly went and tried to find the stairs leading to the tower, after at least a minute, she finally found the stairs and quickly escalated it. She finally found the door and kicked it open. She found herself in a particularly small room, at least two of a third of the bathroom's size, the room was lined with books that wasn't having those big book titles on them, some toys, and a recording device. Cupa looked at the recorder, she haven't seen one since her dad was loaned one. She saw a cassette was inserted within it, she wasn't surprised, recording devices handled cassettes and still keep the recording. She then hesitantly and curiously pressed the play button of it.

"_Hello, it is me Toby, you're dad_." The recording was heard and Cupa blinked a few times, this was his dad. A dead man.

"_Toby, if we...aren't there anymore, there are several recordings for you if your deep and stuck. Remember son, all we taught you, you better use those skills. Oh boy, the cassette is running out of memory all ready, you're mother already put a bunch of things in here like the birds and the bees. Well, see you son_!" The recording went dead and Cupa had a saddened look on her face, she then glanced upon the shelf again to see the cassettes were there, all dusty, likely never been touched in awhile.

She then saw there was a window, and it was opened. She looked out the window to see Toby there, staring out at the setting sun. She climbed out the window and found out she was way too high. She looked at the ground and it was very far from her and she looked down, frightened.

"Don't worry, I never seen this roof fall before." Toby said and motioned for her to sit down next to him. She then followed his motion and sat down next to him.

"Hey." She said awkwardly to him. "Hey." He was still concentrated on the sun.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized again to him. "Sorry for what?" Toby said as if her yelling never existed. "I'm sorry for...Rex and what I said." She said to him. "Oh, no. It didn't offend me or anything." Toby said to her.

"Oh, then why are you here?" Cupa asked him and scooted closer to him, not wanting to fall. "I'm always here." He answered her plainly.

"Why are you always here?" She asked him and Toby felt like he was being bombarded with questions.

"Do you know how if you concentrate on one thing, you can see your life?" He asked her and Cupa put a finger on her lips, thinking. "I guess...yeah. Sometimes I accidentally drink a beer and get drunk." She laughed but Toby wasn't so she shut herself up.

"I see my life, every single year, month, week, hour, minute, second. That is what I see, more and more memories just becoming a big mess." He told her and looked at the sun as it began lowering.

"Wouldn't that burn your eyes?" Cupa asked him curiously. "No, unless you don't realize it is burning you." Toby then stood up and began walking back toward the window.

"Are you gonna kick me out of this castle?" Cupa asked him, she wouldn't mind if she was kicked out, she would understand. "Then where will you go? You can't go anywhere, monsters out there, villagers kill you, you'll die and I don't want something else to die." Toby then went indoors again after he said that.

Cupa just sat there silently, looking as the sun went lower, lower, and lower until it was night now.

Cupa sighed and crawled back toward the window and jumped into the room, straightening her parka.

"Wait, a minute." Cupa quickly went back to the recorder and removed the cassette gently and pushed the play button.

"_Hello? Does anyone hear this_?" A cute voice of a child was heard through the recording which Cupa listened very carefully. "_My name is Toby, I'm a young boy. M-M-My parents died, just awhile ago, I'm alone. I have nowhere to go_." The voice was very scared and Cupa gasped in sadness and put her hands around her mouth.

_"I-I-I'm gonna die. I don't know what to do. I'm dying, I will die. You pretty know I'm dead by the time you hear this. Please, just take my body and whatever I have on me. I'm dead, I'm dead, I only have Rex and me. I'm dead...I'm dead...I'm dead_." The recording stopped there and Cupa couldn't keep the tears falling down her eyes.

Toby was walking down but then was pounced by Cupa, "What the he-" Toby then saw her hugging him, tears flowing down her face.

"Cupa? Why are you-" he couldn't finish that sentence either and Cupa just took off. Toby just then felt his back to his hands covered in quiet, wet tears.

* * *

**SO FEELS.**

**STAY TINED.**


	3. The Lone One

The Lone One

* * *

**HEY GUYS! **

**The reason I did this is because I needed something else to write after I read the fanfic called Cupa, it was amazing when I read it and I thought, why don't I try a Minecraft fanfic, so here we are.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Please?" Cupa begged Toby who had a mediocre face on. "Alright." Toby finally said and Cupa jumped up and began cheering for herself.

"Okay then, let's go!" Cupa then grabbed Toby and dragged him out of the kitchen. Cupa was trying her hardest to be happy after the incident with the tape recorder, it was horrifying for her, like sadness seeping into her. She felt very bad for Toby, someone that emotionless can be equally considered dead as of now. Cupa almost felt tears coming down to her again after remembering that. She wanted to help Toby, needing him to feel again, no matter what.

"Alright, here, take a stick and go to the meadow. I'll bring the rest." Toby said plainly, tossing a long stick to Cupa and left to gather the other items.

"Oh Toby, hopefully you will feel alive again." Cupa said bitterly as she began leaving to the outside of the castle.

"Alright, we're here now?" Toby asked Cupa in the meadow with a bag filled with stuff. "Okay, I'm just looking." To Cupa, the meadow was beautiful, filled with flowers and nice looking grass.

"Why is there a village?" Cupa pointed out, she had terrible experiences with villages, due to the Golems running her out.

"It was built after I made my castle. Who wouldn't like to live in a place in such a beautiful meadow, large forest, safe nights, peaceful stuff. Who wouldn't?" Toby answered and Cupa seemed satisfied.

"So, if we are training then DIG FAST!" Cupa then tried to whack Toby with a stick but Toby parried it with a stick he was secretly holding, making Cupa have her arms stuck in shock along with her stick that was making contact with Toby's.

"How did you? You weren't holding a stick a second ago!" Cupa exclaimed, surprised and stunned. "Somethings I learned, never take someone by surprise." Toby then put force to his parry and knocked the stick out of her hand, sending it flying a short distance from them.

"I have a lot to learn, do I?" Cupa asked nervously. "Yup." Toby said.

"Why did I ask for this?!" Cupa cursed herself as she went to get her stick.

* * *

After many enduring hours, the Cupa was already very exhausted while Toby looked like he just had dessert. She held her stick still but it was battered.

"You must have abs or something if you can take all of that and not drink a bit of water." Cupa huffed, sweat running down to her hoodie.

"I have muscles, kinda built in from all that work but if I was 16, I'll get abs." Toby scoffed, not trying to boast. He then used his stick to play along with the flowers of his feet.

"Okay, then TRY TO DODGE THIS!" Cupa then tried to hit Toby by surprise but Toby then landed his stick straight at her chest, making her drop her stick, stunned. Toby widened his eyes where he pointing at but his arm was frozen in place, still at her chest.

'Well, this is awkward, he has his stick on my...flatness.' Cupa thought awkwardly in her head and then began blushing severely.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Toby then immediately withdrew his stick from the Creeper girl and quickly discarded his stick.

"Maybe we should go back, I think that's enough training for today." Toby then grabbed the bag of things he had and began walking away back to the castle as fast as he can, leaving Cupa in the meadow by herself.

"Am I really that flat?!" She said to herself as she looked down upon her chest. 'Dang it, I really am.' She thought frustratedly in her mind as she followed Toby.

"TOBY, I WANNA DO SOMETHING AGAIN." Cupa yelled at Toby when they we're about to approach the gate.

"What?" He asked, still walking. "Do have something to let me go to the village over there?" Toby immediately stopped walking when he heard that. Cupa realized she asked the wrong question.

"Um, sorry about ask-" Cupa flinched when a necklace was tossed over to her and caught it and saw the necklace was a red, diamond-shaped rock, wrapped by a silver thread.

"That thing makes you smell human to the Golems, don't take it off no matter what." Toby told her and continued walking to the castle, leaving Cupa alone yet again.

'Oh well, gotta go, maybe I'll need to see actually people interacting. Maybe that'll help me with Toby.' She thought excitedly as she began running to the village.

* * *

"Whew, that was a run." Cupa said exhausted as she looked at the village entrance, from what she can see, it was typical, with houses, shops, villagers walking around and Golems, oh no.

Cupa saw a Golem walking toward her, likely a patrol protocol. "Well, here goes nothing." Cupa gulped and she then hid the necklace in her jacket for safety as the Golem headed toward her.

The Golem then just past her, it just went past her as if she never existed. She then happily grinned as she speed-walked toward the village.

She stood by the entrance and began walking into the village. As she walked, she realized she never was this close in a village, she stayed with her father in the lab, helping out.

She walked more, passing buildings and then she began feeling uncomfortable. She was receiving stares from boys her age and glares from girls her age as well. She then learned something she never noticed, she was very pretty for being 13. She then began walking more and girls began looking at her with deadly envy,she began sweating nervously.

"You okay?" Cupa flinched when she felt a tap behind her and saw it was a toddler, looks barely 5. The boy looked like a baby like

"Yes, I'm okay." Cupa answered. "Ma'am, I'm training to be a tour guide, so if you got any questions, I'll answer them. I've never seen you in village, so you're likely new." The boy said like a 23 year-old adult which Cupa then questioned her sanity for a moment. She thought up a perfectly good question to ask, she never wants to ask the child about her trying to help Toby.

"Um, okay, then my only question is that castle, the one surrounded by the forest." Cupa asked curiously, she wanted to know what the villagers thought of the castle.

"Oh that, been there since the village was built, half a decade, when I was born. Nobody knows where it came from, or how it got there but seems to be expanding by itself." The boy said, surprisingly intelligently.

"Have the village been curious about it?" Cupa asked, wanting answers.

"Yeah, the entire village been wondering about since the builders first made it here. Many come to try to go there but run away when they hear the devil."

"What devil?"

"There's been a legend, the watchdog of Herobrine, been guarding that castle for centuries out of reasons unknown, been heard at day and night, the gate's are locked with a big wall, nobody could get in and the growling form the devil comes, warning signs everywhere." The boy answered.

'Must be Rex,' Cupa thought sadly, "So anything else weird about that castle?"

"Ah yes, there's been an entire legend about it. " The boy said, pointing to the castle.

"What's the legend?" Cupa asked the millionth time, this boy's tour guide career will soar off a roof!

"There is a tale, the castle was built above a rift of pure darkness, no hope, eternal loneliness. On every sunset, there is one who always stays, the highest point of the castle, there is a figure, same thing everyday, just looking at the setting sun, they say he's forever alone, nothing to live for, a lost soul in a castle that is making itself. The devil was said to be the reminder of the loneliness, he stays there, ultimately waiting for impending death. The Lonely One, the prince with nobody to share his life with." The boy said and Cupa had a startled face.

"Um, okay, bye." Cupa then quickly began running away from the village. 'TOBY. I GOTTA HELP YA.' She screamed in her mind as she ran toward the castle to see the sun is setting.

* * *

Cupa quickly went back in the castle, the sun already gone and replaced with the dark blue sky.

'Where is he?' She then spotted Toby walking by the garden. "TOBY!" Toby immediately saw her and rolled his eyes and began walking away but Cupa grabbed and hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked her as she held him tighter. She then realized she was hugging him, she was hugging him! This was somewhat uncomfortable for Toby, "Can you get off me?"

Cupa immediately withdrew from her hugging and the two looked at each other, "Um, I am pretty or not?" Cupa asked the first thing that popped in her mind.

'DOH.'

"Uh, yes?" Toby said hesitantly, as if his answer was a question. Cupa almost wanted to punch herself out of pure embarrassment.

Then she did punch herself.

Toby smirked when he saw her beating herself and Cupa popped up when she saw the smirk. "YOU'RE SMILING, YOU'RE SMILING." She said shock and glee as she began bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, now please, leave me alone." Toby then began walking away again as Cupa began cheerfully chased him.

"C'MON! WHAT MAKES YOU HAPPY AND-" Cupa was shut up by Toby going to her and putting a finger in her mouth, calming her down a bit.

"Cupa, I love you." Toby said quietly to her and the creeper girl widened her eyes.

"Y-You, w-what?" She asked weakly, stunned gy what he just confessed. "Just kidding, don't take jokes too seriously." Toby then said and Cupa frowned, realizing what he just did.

"Made me have a mind breakdown for a moment." She huffed and left Toby by himself. 'Yup, I did.' Toby thought as he walked away also.

* * *

"Dang it! Why was it a joke?" Cupa sulked in her room, 'WHY AM I ANGRY?!' She screamed in her mind out of confusion of her own sadness. She then thought about her anger more and more...

Till she realized it.

She loved Toby.

She nearly puked at that thought, she was living at his gigantic home and she is having feelings for him?!

'Why do you love him Cupa?! He's too cold and emotionless, too handsome, has hot hair, he likely has some muscles, smart, and...OH NOTCH! I DO LOVE HIM!' She collapsed on her bed, she doesn't feel like changing in awhile. She couldn't deny it, she did love him but why? She wasn't a professional with physical beauty but rather how people are, that was what her dad taught her.

She tried thinking about it, he's too heartless.

Or he wasn't, wasn't he?

'Does he even love me back?! With a Creeper in a hoodie?!' She began banging her head on the bed until she felt something on her chest kinda getting warm.

"Eh?" Cupa then unzipped her hoodie and saw it, her necklace still on her, glowing brightly.

"What the-" When she moved to the other direction to the door, the necklace glowed brighter and when she moved back, it dimmed a bit.

'Wait, it's trying to tell me something.' Cupa then took off the necklace and began following it whenever it glowed the brightest.

She wandered around the castle, still following for at least half an hour until the glowing necklace became very bright, pointing to a old cupboard right around the edge of the right side of the castle.

"What's in this place?" Cupa asked as she hesitantly grabbed the doorknob.

* * *

**SORRY, CHAP ENDS THERE.**

**IF YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE FAV OR REVIEW, MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**STAY TUNED. **


	4. Making You Feel Again

Making You Feel Again

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**Also, my exams are coming, so much pressure so lots of delays.**

**I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAP FIRST BEFORE ANY OTHER STORY, I WANTED TO MAKE THIS SO BADLY.**

**GOT SO MANY IDEAS IN MY HEAD.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Cupa then opened the door of the cupboard, what she saw inside was nothing special. It had a few pictures of a shelf, no lighting source at all, and a weird hole on the wall.

"Looks like a-" Cupa looked upon her necklace and saw the crystal hanging on it, a diamond shape. Exactly like the one on the wall. The necklace glowed extremely bright, as light as the sun when it was pointed at the hole.

She curiously placed the gem in the hole, she flinched what was gonna happen. The gem started glowing a red hue until the red hue finally stopped, replaced by the normal gem again.

"Did that do anything?" Cupa said to herself and then she felt something strange.

'What am I doing?' She thought and then realized she had the gem on her ear.

"HELLO?" Cupa dropped the gem on the floor when she heard the voice from the gem.

"Hello? Does anyone here me?" The voice continued to talk and Cupa, who was startled, hesitantly bended over and picked up the necklace.

"Um, are you a living in there?" She put the gem to her ear, she was absolutely frightened of this.

"Yes, now if you please put me around your neck, I don't need you to put me in your smelly ear." The voice spoke rudely to her.

'This diamond is a jerk!' Cupa had an annoyed thought. "I CAN HERE YOU, MOTHA%*#$!" The voice angrily said.

"WOAH! You can hear me?" Cupa exclaimed, putting the necklace around her neck.

"Yes. Yes, I can." The voice told her, Cupa shuddered at the thought of someone peeking in her thoughts.

"Who are you?" Cupa asked suddenly.

"I'm the main energy core, the thing powering the Golems, the lights, everything, all wired to me." The voice answered.

"Really? Then why did you call me for? Plus, how can you read into my mind?" Cupa asked the gem, still talking alone in the cupboard.

"I read your thoughts, I know you love Toby, I can get information through the Golems, back into me." The voice answer, almost laughing.

"What the heck! I don't love him!" Cupa defended herself. "Yeah right, I can listen your trying to cover it up. Out of shame you have fallen in love with your savior." The voice said.

"Alright, I love him. How can you get into my head?" Cupa asked again.

"There is a piece of technology in your brain. I can intercept it, I can access into your memories also, I'm so sorry for your losses." The voice apologized.

"Oh, dad, you still love that science," Cupa sighed and tapped her head a bit, "Aren't you, a piece of technology, I mean, I can tell the thing I put you in is wired directly to you and made sure I can hear you with the gem but, why are you talking like a normal human?" Cupa wondered.

"Oh yes, this energy was given to Toby as his inheritance, after they died, he used this for energy, made wires, all of that, Toby's parents needed someone willing to upload there conscious in here, to make sure the energy doesn't get corrupted, the strength of human will." The voice answered.

"Then you were alive?! Why would they do that?!" Cupa asked, horrified.

"No reason, they needed to, I was dying and they found this the ultimate solution." The voice answered, somewhat sadly.

"Who are you?!" Cupa asked finally.

"My name's Amelia, I'm Toby's sister."

Cupa widened her eyes and nearly choked out air, "YOU'RE WHAT?!" She screamed into the air.

"Yes, my mom was pregnant with Toby when I was 13, they found out I had a deadly disease and uploaded my conscious here, to watch over my baby brother for the rest of his life if they died. Never told him about me." Amelia said, Cupa was trying to comprehend that, "Um, okay then. So, what do you want with me?"

"My brother is very cold, he isn't heartless, he's brokenhearted, I watched him love our parents for a lifetime and when they died, devastation wasn't the word that could describe him. I see you're willing to help him out in his grief." Amelia told her.

"Then how am I supposed to?" Cupa asked.

"He needs something to keep living for, you need him to love you." Amelia said to her kindly.

"What?! I can't let him love me!" Cupa protested. "Do anything! He needs it! Flirt, kiss, seduce even! You gotta snap him out! I'm his sister and I don't have a problem if you have children by next year but I do have a problem if he feels depressed forever!" Amelia screamed back and Cupa was at a slight loss of words.

"I can't do it. I can't do it." Cupa said to her.

"Okay then, I'll get you some help." Amelia said to her, frustratedly.

"Where?"

"You'll see, make him love you! Or else I'll chatter your mind away." Cupa groaned and was going to leave the cupboard, feeling she needed rest.

"Wait, I want you to get something." Amelia told her and activated Cupa's subconscious again and led her back in the cupboard.

"See that shelf?" Amelia motioned for Cupa to look at a shelf to see a box.

"What is it?" She asked as she picked up the box.

"Just open it." Cupa then opened the box to see it was a dress, felt comfortable to touch, probably a nightgown.

"This dress made me look hot when I had a body, I want you to have it." Cupa looked at the dress again to see it was white, has the shoulders completely exposed and could show off someone's curves really greatly.

"Uh, thanks?" Cupa thanked Amelia hesitantly and left the room.

"You better wear that!" Amelia screamed in Cupa's thoughts.

* * *

"What happened last night? Oh no." Cupa remembered all that happened last night when she woke up and looked and saw she was wearing the white nightgown, fitting perfectly on her. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw she looked very beautiful, like Amelia tld her.

'Remember! I only come when you need it!' She remembered Amelia telling her that, or Amelia was telling her that? Cupa yawned, knowing she had to do what was next and was actually excited about this.

"Cupa?" She heard a knock from the door, "Yeah?" She yelled back, she slapped her head, knowing who was there, at the worst moment even!

"You okay? You've missed breakfast, and if you want, you can have brunch!" Toby yelled through door and Cupa stood up and was about to head to the closet but then had a better idea.

"Okay, you can come in~" Cupa said in 'that' kind of tone to Toby and he opened the door.

"Okay then, do you want-" Toby paused when he saw Cupa, on that cute nightgown of her bed.

"You were talking to me~" Cupa asked him cutely, putting a finger in her mouth.

"Um, yeah, do you want brunch?" Toby asked nervously, sweat coming down his neck.

"Yeah, I'd like to have a date with you." Cupa said and stood up from her bed and walked toward him, swaying her hips a bit. She then moved very closely to him, her face almost touching his.

"What is the special mood for?" Toby asked, as if he didn't know.

"Oh nothing, I'm gonna change, do you wanna watch?" Cupa then motioned for him seductively, leaning closer to him.

"No...OKAY, SEE YOU, BYE!" Toby quickly crawled out of the room, closing the door in the process and leaving Cupa there, blushing deep red realizing what she did.

'I'm really gonna have a long day.' She cringed in her mind as she went to her closet.

* * *

Toby was eating on the dinner table and Cupa came in, she typically wore her Creeper hoodie but this time she had a visible black skirt on and wore green stalkings with some of those fancy girl shoes or whatever.

"So, whatcha waiting for?" Toby asked as he gobbled down on his brunch.

"Oh, just waiting, for this~" Cupa went on the chair and then grabbed her glass filled with water and grabbed it.

'I hate you right now Amelia.' She then spilled the water all over her skirt and hoodie, water soaking on it.

"Um, why?" Toby asked skeptically and Cupa did a small smile.

"Oh, look at that. I'm so clumsy. I'll get some new clothes." Cupa then stood up from her chair and began walking away toward her room and then suddenly, she thrusted her butt upwards, lifting her skirt for Toby to see the entire show.

Toby instantly had a nosebleed and began trying to wipe the blood off with his hands, Cupa smirked as she left the room.

* * *

'Darn, why does she want to make me bleed? Maybe the sauna will cool me off.' Toby then went to the sauna room, undressing himself and getting into the hot water.

He relaxed a bit, feeling the comfort of the hot water, 'This is relaxing-'

"Oh, hi there~" Toby turned around to his left to see Cupa emerge from the water, also as naked as him but there was steam everywhere and the water wasn't transparent, much to his relief.

"W-Why are y-you h-here?" Toby, for the first time in years, he stuttered.

"Same thing as you, just relaxing." Cupa said, she was actually very surprised he was here, she still kept herself from blushing badly.

"Wait, we didn't bring towels in here, did we?" The two shared a brief moment of silence and the two nearly fainted, they were both naked and no way out!

"Well then, what can I do, master?" Cupa nearly slapped herself in shame but kept herself cool.

"Um, can you close your eyes?" Cupa then closed her eyes on Toby and when she opened them again, he was gone.

HE LEFT.

Cupa then banged her head on the wall.

'Why, WHY?!' She screamed in her head as she kept banging it.

* * *

"Phew, that was a close one." Toby said to himself, now at the garden.

'What does she want? Why is she acting like that?! Is she...no...NO!' Toby realized in his mind what was going on.

'SHE LOVES ME, OH NO. NO, NO, NO.' Toby quickly lost his emotionless attitude and began panicking.

"Hey Toby~" Toby heard an all too familiar voice and look behind him to see Cupa, wearing the same clothes as earlier, now dry.

"GAH, you scared me." Toby huffed out for some air.

"That's a first, Mr. Heartless." Cupa then went closer to Toby.

"W-What are y-y-you doing?" Toby asked, not wanting to get answered.

"This. You need it." Cupa leaned toward Toby's face. She went closer and closer and closer and Toby fell on the ground with Cupa grabbing him by his shirt. Cupa put her face extremely close to Toby's, "Lets do this."

Cupa closed her eyes and so did Toby, Cupa was about kiss him until a loud banging quickly made Cupa fall down on opposite direction.

"What the-" Toby instantly heard a shriek. Toby dashed quickly to the front gate, knowing where it was coming from.

'I was so close, why cruel world? WHY?' Cupa then immediately followed suit.

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	5. Arachnophobia

Arachnophobia

* * *

**HEY GIYS, WHY DID I CALL YOU GIYS, I DON'T KNOW.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

The two ran outside the castle gate and went to were the thud was heard, "What the-" the two stopped and looked what was the thud coming from.

It was actually a zombie being repeatedly punched by a hooded figure wearing a black skirt and a jacket.

Say what?

"What the-I can't be..." Cupa stuttered out and Toby immediately went toward the girl.

"Yeah, let me help." Toby then pushed the zombie on the floor and stomping his foot on it's head, making brains squish out.

"Sheesh, that's gross." The girl said, her voice had a hint of attitude. Toby looked at her and she was only a few inches smaller than him, likely at least two. Toby looked at her hood to see it was very different from Cupa's jacket, the jacket being somewhat longer and it was unzipped partially, the zipper is downward instead of upward. The jacket was also dark purple and wore black shorts.

"SILICA?!" Cupa screamed out, standing by the sidelines.

"CUPA?!" The girl screamed back and lifted her hood. The girl named Silica apparently had bright light purple eyes that shined, she had long hair with a combination of both dark purple and dark green on it.

The two ran toward each other and hugged each other tightly much to the confusion of Toby, "Uh, what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, Toby, I'll explain everything, Silica! You gotta tell me when we get inside!" Cupa and Silica then began running back inside the castle as Toby followed,

* * *

"So, who is she?" Toby asked, the three in another bedroom where Silica will stay.

"Oh, say hi to Silica, Toby, Silica, this is Toby." Cupa introduced them to each other and the two began waving to each other awkwardly.

"You know her?" Toby said to Cupa.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine." Cupa answered Toby.

"I thought you said it was only you and your dad." Toby contradicted Cupa.

"Well...I couldn't trust you off the bat, my dad worked with other scientists, good people, they produced human hybrids of most mobs, my childhood friends if you will." Cupa explained to him.

"So, you had friends."

"Friends I have trusted my whole life, we got separated when the Iron Golems marched at us, all of us ran, spreading out in different directions." Cupa told him and Toby nodded.

"CUPA, JUST WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Silica finally screamed at Cupa which made the two stumbled down in surprise.

"Uh, Silica, say hi to Toby, he found me and took care of me in his BIG castle." Cupa told the spider-girl.

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY FRIEND?! DID YOU DO ANYTHING SEXUAL TO HER?!" Silica immediately went up to the boy's face and pointed a finger sharply by his chin.

"I didn't! Your friend has been doing it to me all day!" Toby pointed out and Silica turned her gaze to Cupa and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cupa, what did he just say?" Silica asked blankly, Toby also making those awkward anime faces (even though nobody there knows anime). "Eh, funny story but how did you get here any how?" Cupa immediately changed the subject, playing with her hoodie, sweating.

"I actually don't know, I just followed here and, that's when a zombie came by and you came by." Silica told her, with Cupa having a confused expression.

'There is no way, in reality, we would have never seen each other again!' Cupa began thinking.

'Did you like my gift?' A familiar voice sprang in her mind.

'YOU?! How the heck, YOU! WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST, YOU LEFT ME TO EVEN STAY WITH HIM NAKED!" Cupa angrily screamed at Amelia.

'Sorry, I needed you to do this your way or else Toby would suspect something wrong was happening if it wasn't natural.' Amelia defended herself.

'YEAH, THANKS YOU SICKO.' Cupa said with fire.

'But did you like my gift?' Amelia asked happily.

'What gift?' Cupa said, still ticked.

'Your friend.' When Amelia said that, Cupa immediately turned into shock.

'How did you-'

'Turns out, you and all your friends have at least one redstone circuitry wired in their brains, I intercepted hers, like a voice telling her to come here, and there you are.' Amelia said to Cupa who was dumbfound.

'What, then that means-'

'Others are coming.'

Cupa instantly sprung up from her chair in happiness and glanced at Silica and Toby, both had an ultimate look of questionability of her sanity.

"Oh, Toby can you leave this place? Me and Silica need girl-to-girl time." Cupa told him and the boy nodded and left the room with the two girls in the room alone.

"So, how ya been? Did he molest you or something?" Silica asked Cupa when they were pretty sure they were alone.

"Nah, he's actually sweet, well, emotionless." Cupa sadly told her friend.

"Wait, he's emotionless?" Silica said to the Creeper.

"Yeah, you see, his parents died when he was young and he began building this place, he was alone until he found me!" Cupa happily jumped and Silica took quick note of.

"Oh my Notch, YOU LOVE HIM!" Silica realized and Cupa jammed a hand in her friend's mouth.

"Sh-Shut up! Do you wanna let him hear us!?" Cupa scolded but Silica kept on smiling even with a hand jammed in her.

"Well, tell him then!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why?!"

"I-It's..." Cupa collapsed on the floor, not getting the words to speak correctly.

"So, what were you doing to him this morning?" Silica asked, giggling.

"I'M AM NOT SAYING!" Cupa yelled at her friend.

"C'mon, tell me, or else I'll ask him on a date instead!"

"DON'T."

"Then tell me!" Silica begged her friend. "All right, it's really hard to say..." Cupa began telling her friend about all the she did to him this morning, asking if she wants to strip in front of him, flashing her rear to him and going naked in a sauna with him.

Silica immediately fell on the floor, laughing her eyes, "YOU REALLY DID ALL THAT?! HAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed ferociously.

"Hey, don't judge the way I do things!" Cupa defended herself.

"HAHAHAH, okay, no show offing now," Silica stopped laughing, "Look Cupa, take advice from me during about love or whatever."

"And why should I do that?" Cupa asked sarcastically.

"Because, I have bigger breasts." Silica pointed out and Cupa couldn't argue about that.

"Okay, then what's your advice?" Cupa asked in defeat.

"First, you gotta make sure you know he loves you, you can't just expect him to rip off your clothes, that'll be too rough, I can tell he's a gentle guy, remember with Blazette and Snow?" Silica winked at Cupa.

"Y-Yes...I remember the two." Cupa said awkwardly, knowing her friends' horrifyingly uncomfortable relationship.

"Yeah, anyway, he isn't perverted, and he's smart, he likely knows you love him." Cupa instantly threw into a frenzy when he friend just told her that.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Cupa screamed. "Sheesh, you're not as smart as you think you are." Silica scratched the back of her head.

"I'm so gonna kill myself, can you tell me how do I make him love me?" Cupa slapped her face, now learning this was gonna end bad.

"Well, take time, just follow him in a comfortable manner, I'll not get in the way in your romance life if you know what I mean, remember me and that crazy boy back at the village? Yeah, he was all over me, until he died to plague." Cupa couldn't argue with that kind of advice, she actually hoped for it!

"Okay, thanks! Make yourself comfy, Toby is actually a good tailor." Cupa told Silica.

"Also, can you tell him that he shouldn't make me a maid outfit? Remember tha-"

"OKAY!" Cupa instantly ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Silica.

* * *

"You're making clothes already?" Cupa asked Toby who wad at the tailoring room. "Yeah, I knew instantly what her height was, so I'm making this." Toby held a pair of pajamas.

"Okay, so how is-WHA!" Cupa instantly tripped over a crack on the floor but Toby instantly stood up and grabbed her quickly.

"Whew, thanks..." Cupa and Toby looked immediately where they are and they had their faces uncomfortable too close to each other, almost making lip contact.

"Hey guys! Just wandering and might be-" Silica came into the room, seeing their positions as of now.

"Okay, if you two wanted to do that, you coulda easily went to the bedroom." Silica then silently left the room as Toby and Cupa had an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, that was $*#%ed up." Cupa said.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, I promise more action than drama will happen.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	6. The Boy in Between

Arachnophobia

* * *

**HEY GIYS, WHY DID I CALL YOU GIYS, I DON'T KNOW.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

The two ran outside the castle gate and went to were the thud was heard, "What the-" the two stopped and looked what was the thud coming from.

It was actually a zombie being repeatedly punched by a hooded figure wearing a black skirt and a jacket.

Say what?

"What the-I can't be..." Cupa stuttered out and Toby immediately went toward the girl.

"Yeah, let me help." Toby then pushed the zombie on the floor and stomping his foot on it's head, making brains squish out.

"Sheesh, that's gross." The girl said, her voice had a hint of attitude. Toby looked at her and she was only a few inches smaller than him, likely at least two. Toby looked at her hood to see it was very different from Cupa's jacket, the jacket being somewhat longer and it was unzipped partially, the zipper is downward instead of upward. The jacket was also dark purple and wore black shorts.

"SILICA?!" Cupa screamed out, standing by the sidelines.

"CUPA?!" The girl screamed back and lifted her hood. The girl named Silica apparently had bright light purple eyes that shined, she had long hair with a combination of both dark purple and dark green on it.

The two ran toward each other and hugged each other tightly much to the confusion of Toby, "Uh, what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, Toby, I'll explain everything, Silica! You gotta tell me when we get inside!" Cupa and Silica then began running back inside the castle as Toby followed,

* * *

"So, who is she?" Toby asked, the three in another bedroom where Silica will stay.

"Oh, say hi to Silica, Toby, Silica, this is Toby." Cupa introduced them to each other and the two began waving to each other awkwardly.

"You know her?" Toby said to Cupa.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of mine." Cupa answered Toby.

"I thought you said it was only you and your dad." Toby contradicted Cupa.

"Well...I couldn't trust you off the bat, my dad worked with other scientists, good people, they produced human hybrids of most mobs, my childhood friends if you will." Cupa explained to him.

"So, you had friends."

"Friends I have trusted my whole life, we got separated when the Iron Golems marched at us, all of us ran, spreading out in different directions." Cupa told him and Toby nodded.

"CUPA, JUST WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Silica finally screamed at Cupa which made the two stumbled down in surprise.

"Uh, Silica, say hi to Toby, he found me and took care of me in his BIG castle." Cupa told the spider-girl.

"DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY FRIEND?! DID YOU DO ANYTHING SEXUAL TO HER?!" Silica immediately went up to the boy's face and pointed a finger sharply by his chin.

"I didn't! Your friend has been doing it to me all day!" Toby pointed out and Silica turned her gaze to Cupa and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Cupa, what did he just say?" Silica asked blankly, Toby also making those awkward anime faces (even though nobody there knows anime). "Eh, funny story but how did you get here any how?" Cupa immediately changed the subject, playing with her hoodie, sweating.

"I actually don't know, I just followed here and, that's when a zombie came by and you came by." Silica told her, with Cupa having a confused expression.

'There is no way, in reality, we would have never seen each other again!' Cupa began thinking.

'Did you like my gift?' A familiar voice sprang in her mind.

'YOU?! How the heck, YOU! WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST, YOU LEFT ME TO EVEN STAY WITH HIM NAKED!" Cupa angrily screamed at Amelia.

'Sorry, I needed you to do this your way or else Toby would suspect something wrong was happening if it wasn't natural.' Amelia defended herself.

'YEAH, THANKS YOU SICKO.' Cupa said with fire.

'But did you like my gift?' Amelia asked happily.

'What gift?' Cupa said, still ticked.

'Your friend.' When Amelia said that, Cupa immediately turned into shock.

'How did you-'

'Turns out, you and all your friends have at least one redstone circuitry wired in their brains, I intercepted hers, like a voice telling her to come here, and there you are.' Amelia said to Cupa who was dumbfound.

'What, then that means-'

'Others are coming.'

Cupa instantly sprung up from her chair in happiness and glanced at Silica and Toby, both had an ultimate look of questionability of her sanity.

"Oh, Toby can you leave this place? Me and Silica need girl-to-girl time." Cupa told him and the boy nodded and left the room with the two girls in the room alone.

"So, how ya been? Did he molest you or something?" Silica asked Cupa when they were pretty sure they were alone.

"Nah, he's actually sweet, well, emotionless." Cupa sadly told her friend.

"Wait, he's emotionless?" Silica said to the Creeper.

"Yeah, you see, his parents died when he was young and he began building this place, he was alone until he found me!" Cupa happily jumped and Silica took quick note of.

"Oh my Notch, YOU LOVE HIM!" Silica realized and Cupa jammed a hand in her friend's mouth.

"Sh-Shut up! Do you wanna let him hear us!?" Cupa scolded but Silica kept on smiling even with a hand jammed in her.

"Well, tell him then!"

"I-I can't!"

"Why?!"

"I-It's..." Cupa collapsed on the floor, not getting the words to speak correctly.

"So, what were you doing to him this morning?" Silica asked, giggling.

"I'M AM NOT SAYING!" Cupa yelled at her friend.

"C'mon, tell me, or else I'll ask him on a date instead!"

"DON'T."

"Then tell me!" Silica begged her friend. "All right, it's really hard to say..." Cupa began telling her friend about all the she did to him this morning, asking if she wants to strip in front of him, flashing her rear to him and going naked in a sauna with him.

Silica immediately fell on the floor, laughing her eyes, "YOU REALLY DID ALL THAT?! HAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed ferociously.

"Hey, don't judge the way I do things!" Cupa defended herself.

"HAHAHAH, okay, no show offing now," Silica stopped laughing, "Look Cupa, take advice from me during about love or whatever."

"And why should I do that?" Cupa asked sarcastically.

"Because, I have bigger breasts." Silica pointed out and Cupa couldn't argue about that.

"Okay, then what's your advice?" Cupa asked in defeat.

"First, you gotta make sure you know he loves you, you can't just expect him to rip off your clothes, that'll be too rough, I can tell he's a gentle guy, remember with Blazette and Snow?" Silica winked at Cupa.

"Y-Yes...I remember the two." Cupa said awkwardly, knowing her friends' horrifyingly uncomfortable relationship.

"Yeah, anyway, he isn't perverted, and he's smart, he likely knows you love him." Cupa instantly threw into a frenzy when he friend just told her that.

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Cupa screamed. "Sheesh, you're not as smart as you think you are." Silica scratched the back of her head.

"I'm so gonna kill myself, can you tell me how do I make him love me?" Cupa slapped her face, now learning this was gonna end bad.

"Well, take time, just follow him in a comfortable manner, I'll not get in the way in your romance life if you know what I mean, remember me and that crazy boy back at the village? Yeah, he was all over me, until he died to plague." Cupa couldn't argue with that kind of advice, she actually hoped for it!

"Okay, thanks! Make yourself comfy, Toby is actually a good tailor." Cupa told Silica.

"Also, can you tell him that he shouldn't make me a maid outfit? Remember tha-"

"OKAY!" Cupa instantly ran out of the room, leaving a smiling Silica.

* * *

"You're making clothes already?" Cupa asked Toby who wad at the tailoring room. "Yeah, I knew instantly what her height was, so I'm making this." Toby held a pair of pajamas.

"Okay, so how is-WHA!" Cupa instantly tripped over a crack on the floor but Toby instantly stood up and grabbed her quickly.

"Whew, thanks..." Cupa and Toby looked immediately where they are and they had their faces uncomfortable too close to each other, almost making lip contact.

"Hey guys! Just wandering and might be-" Silica came into the room, seeing their positions as of now.

"Okay, if you two wanted to do that, you coulda easily went to the bedroom." Silica then silently left the room as Toby and Cupa had an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, that was $*#%ed up." Cupa said.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter, I promise more action than drama will happen.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	7. Old World

Old World

* * *

**Hey guys, which do you like better? SilicaxToby or CupaxToby.**

**In my thought, CupaxToby seemed fitting but SilicaxToby is adorable.**

**Tell me in the reviews which do you like better.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"So wait, all your friends are girls?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow. The three were on the breakfast table, readying before the enter Old World.

"Yeah, my dad told me that since they had to combine human and monster DNA and saying we all started out as girls or something, they only had to do that to keep us alive." Cupa confirmed.

"Well, can you two just shut up and we can go right now." Silica yawned at them.

"Alright, we'll go." Toby said and Silica jumped up in excitement as Cupa made an irked face, feeling like she regretted wanting to go to Old World was now a bad idea.

"Thank you!" Silica then ran over to Toby and hugged him.

'The hell.' Cupa thought with envy.

"Can you get off-" Toby then felt a peck on his cheek, realizing Silica just kissed him on it.

"Alright, we can go right about...now!" Silica stopped hugging and ran outside as Cupa and Toby stayed in the table still, Cupa's mouth agape on what just happened and Toby rubbing the cheek Silica kissed him with.

* * *

The three were already by the waterfall in the cave, still preparing themselves.

"Remember guys, don't stay away from the group, my parents used to put signs everywhere in there to tell where the exit is. Don't go to a 'UNKNOWN' sign, means that it wasn't explored yet." Toby told them and the two nodded understandingly.

"Alright, now I go first for you, adorable thing." Silica teasingly pinched Toby's cheeks and ran inside the cave, Toby yelling at her in protest.

"TOBY? THERE IS A BOT OF A PROBLEM HERE." Silica yelled in the cave and Toby sighed and went into the cave along with Cupa.

"I remember this vaguely." Toby looked around, the cave was branched to two different paths. Each path barged with a wooden wall with a door.

"So Toby, which one are we gonna-" Cupa stopped asking when she saw him shaking when he looked to the left path.

"What's wrong?" Cupa asked him worriedly, trying place a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Does it need saying?" He said silently and Cupa realized it. It was THAT tunnel.

The grave of his parents.

"Toby, I-" Cupa couldn't say the right words to him.

"We take the right, left is broken, absolutely broken." Toby said and walked toward as Silica at the right door, uncomfortable.

"Okay. Here we go." Toby then opened the door and went inside along with the two girls.

* * *

"THIS IS LONGER THAN THE CAVE TO SANCTUARY." Silica complained in the dark cave, the three wandering aimlessly.

"It's over-" Toby then widened his eyes and looked around and they were surprisingly already on grass, no more cave they were wandering in.

"OH JEEZ!" Cupa flinched when Silica yelled that and looked at the sky also. Wait. A SKY!?

It was rather typical looking sky, blue with few clouds. The two girls had their mouths agape as Toby looked at the sky oddly. There was a giant tree/flower-plant with a giant bulb with a bright light, likely the reason the plants were there, bringing brightness to the sky like the surface.

"I thought we went down!" Cupa told him, visibly startled of this.

"Science, the atmosphere was built through chemical compounds, creating a sky. Plants began adapting itself into here, not needing a sun, then plants evolved into flower-trees that acts like the sun here to ensure more flora grows, degenerating the plants again." Toby concluded intelligently much to Cupa and Silica's amazement.

"This cave is huge! Feels more surface-y if you don't count the stone walls on the sides." Toby and Cupa looked around when Silica said that to see this place was covered in the sides by large walls but it was very large cave. Silica's voice even echoed.

"It isn't narrow, it's wide, the size of, I don't know, over 500 acres." Cupa and Silica's jaws dropped again when Toby concluded that.

"Sheesh, he's cute and smart, two things I want from a boy." Silica whispered to Cupa's ears, already knowing the obvious.

"I know right!" The two giggled as Toby didn't notice the girls.

"Well, I believe we head off into the city over there." Toby pointed the girls to see a city, looked strange, with towering buildings, square shops, some carts, everything deserted. The city looked about a mile from them. The three then realized they were on a hill.

"Why didn't this place go under dirtville?" Silica asked, hugging Toby from behind much to Cupa's fury.

"Well, coincidence or not, that town looks like part of old world, over years of desertion, rock formed over it likely due to the state of the planet by the time, making sure this place buried between piles of rock." Toby explained but then felt Cupa hug him also, this time on the front.

"Well, you better get us going!" Cupa playfully said and evilly snickered at Silica, still hugging from behind and had fire in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll carry you three, good thing I brought the swords." Toby picked up a bag next to him and walked as the girls hugged him.

"This place, is fantastic." Toby for the first time in years, jaws dropped as the three wandered in the city (the girls still hugged him).

They saw the city had large towers made of beautiful materials they couldn't find anywhere else such as the giant rectangular buildings with reflection glass, mysterious carriages that shined metal and had black rubbery wheels, heck, even though the city was surrounded by grass, there was black concrete on the floor, valuable and rare in the surface of Minecraftia. The entire place was pasted with moss and vines, likely from the recent amount of aging.

"My god, my dad told me about this place, where back then was giant-ass huge with giant towers, never thought I would actually see them." Cupa stared at the buildings in awe.

"Aw, can we visit Toby, someplace that looks interesting?" Silica asked him with cute eyes.

"Okay, but can you girls get off me?" The girls got off Toby and both holds his arms.

"'Jeez, these girls can never get enough.' Toby thought and the three marched toward the nearest building.

* * *

"What's a Target?" The three looked above them to see a building, not as tall as the skyscrapers but very tall with those vehicles parked at painted spots, all adjacently squared.

"Alright Cupa, my curiosity is killing me too." The three went inside to be greeted by so much stuff, it was like a sauna in there but aisles of items we're mounted all over the wall. It was dark there but sunlight leaked through the glass doors, creating a bit of life.

"Oh! This like a marketplace!" Silica was already excited enough to just dash on the items but Cupa grabbed her by the jacket.

"Wait, Toby, is there any corpses around?" She asked nervously, likely scared of the thought of corpses on the floor.

"No, this place is millions of years old, bodies would have been aged to dust by now." He told them to their relief and the two ran off without him.

Toby shrugged and moved around the front to see some tables and a counter, he went toward the counter and tapped on it, doesn't feel like stone or wood.

Toby looked behind the counter to see some device on it, large a bulky with metal and some kind of pull-strong was there.

"Hm, let me see." Toby jumped to the counter and went toward the device and pulled on the string, then he heard a rumbling sound from it, very loud then suddenly, on the ceiling, the weird bulbs glowing now bright.

"Oh, electricity, thought I only invented it." Toby looked at the lightbulbs, wondering how could they be working.

"Direct power source, uses fuel source, need to add that in my list." Toby told himself and kept off the counter to explore.

Meanwhile with the girls, they saw the lights turned on to their surprise, they both presumed that Toby did that.

"Oh! Underwear!" Silica then dashed over to that section as Cupa followed, it was a while, both excited over panties for a reason that even our author wouldn't discuss.

* * *

Toby walked around the place and walked around the food aisle, he grabbed a jar of something that didn't smell like poop and went to the nearby silverware section and opened the jar and grabbed a spoon as well and dipped the the spoon in the jar and took the contents in the spoon and ate it.

Toby's eyes widened in the taste of the food, "WHAT IS THIS?" He began gobbling more and looked at the label of the jar and it read 'Peanut Butter'.

"I gotta get some more." Toby looked and saw a cart lying on the floor and went toward it. He picked it up and began using it as if it was a carriage.

"Well, time for some shopping." He said and pushed the cart all over the aisle.

Toby was very happy, he found every non-perishable food there was in the store. He got spam, juice boxes, canned pasta, granola bars, rice, canned soups, canned meats and fish, even canned fruits and vegetables.

He ate a single one of each and got addicted to the processed food, eating each single ones and putting every single can he can find in the cart, trying to find a way to remake them for latter.

Toby was still using the cart, trying to find the girls who likely wanna bring something with them. Toby was actually throbbing inside, if this was the first day in old world, he wants to see the rest of the city.

* * *

"Girls, you here?" Toby (as of instinct) looked around the clothing section and heard a sound by the room labeled above as the changing room.

'Great.' He wandered into the room callously.

"Girls! Is there anything you wa-" Toby's heart stopped for an entire second at the scene before him. In front of the girls, they were both naked in front of him. Well, actually not naked, they were covered by this weird looking sideways door that covered their 'stuff ' but it still showed off their legs and shoulders and the girls paused and stared at Toby, everyone blushing.

"Pervert!" Silica yelled and grabbed something from the back, Toby still to stunned to move or close his eyes, he saw Silica bent over to grab something and the door still covered her rear and Toby was nearly ready to 'be showered in nose blood'.

"Take that!" Silica threw a wallet at him and it hit Toby but it fell down with no effect. "Toby! Sorry but you need to go away!" Cupa then began throwing stuff at him also. Toby was being pelted with objects of all times, racks, clothes, everything. Toby finally fell unconscious after being hit with a very with a brick, sending him on the floor.

"Toby!" The girls both yelled at once and ran over to him, then they remembered.

They were naked.

* * *

"Eh?" Toby woke up to see the girls wedged in front of him, looking at him. Both finally clothed and Toby was slumped by the wall.

"He's awake." Cupa whispered to Silica.

"Good, then I could do this!" Silica slapped Toby in the face very hard, making a giant red mark on his cheek.

"Ow!" Toby yelped, gripping his cheek to soothe the pain.

"That is for peeping on us!"

"I didn't even know you guys were changing!" Toby defended himself only to receive another slap on his other cheek but this time from Cupa.

"Aww, little Toby has a pervy side!" She giggled, much to Toby's embarrassment.

"I don't, waah!" He cried out like a baby, first time in years where he acted immature.

"Aww, such a cute baby also, who could we expect!" Silica playfully said also and pinched Toby's cheeks.

"Stap!" He begged them but then both girls kissed his cheeks.

"Cute Toby, even brought us cart with snacks." Cupa then went over to the cart and began munching on a granola bar.

"Don't worry! I don't blame you for being a closet pervert, from being so lonely." Silica kissed him on his forehead and ran over to the cart.

'The social-awkward girl and the tomboy. Great, I swear if this is considered a threesome.' Toby grumpily thought and went with the girls.

* * *

"Alright, did you like today?" Toby asked, pushing the cart. The were outside the city, heading toward the surface after they got tired.

"Hell yeah, I got an addiction to juice boxes!" Silica sipped on her carton.

"Well hopefully you guys love this place." Toby then looked around a building to see a statue.

"I like this...Toby?" Cupa looked at Toby, who's face was absolutely frozen in place, a serious expression of horror.

"Toby? You alright?" Silica looked at him also.

"We gotta run, very fast, right now." Toby said and pushed the cart faster. The girls running with him.

"What are you afraid of?" Cupa ran and looked up at the statue of the building.

It was gone.

* * *

**SURPRISE VILLAIN NEXT CHAP.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	8. Army by the Doorstep

Army by the Doorstep

* * *

**Yes, I changed the chapter 6.**

**I also took inspiration off Cupa, loved that story, considered it better than mine.**

**Also thanks Velvetie for considering your best pairing for the series, thank you for actual commenting on your considerations.**

**STORY IS THRHSJCBHRMXCM.**

* * *

It was a week since the three visited Old World, they never been back since, Toby absolutely disallowed it and both girls were too afraid to go back there alone.

Well, this was a different day.

"WHY DO YOU WIN CHESS EVERY TIME!?" Silica screamed in frustration after losing the 100th time against Toby as Cupa watched.

"I'm better, that's all." Toby responded, smirking.

"You're an ass." Silica spat out.

"Well, you're hot." Toby answered much to Cupa's jealousy rising.

"Silica? Remember how much your a fu-" Cupa was interrupted from her insults because the three heard a loud banging, likely from outside.

"I'll check. Likely some wolf." Toby got up and went over to check, leaving the girls there all by themselves.

"Does he like a harem?" Cupa asked out of the blue.

"He's modest, not perverted." Silica answered.

"So, why did ya think Toby doesn't go back to Old World?"

"I don't know, he just went paranoid." Silica even didn't have the answer and Toby just ran into the room, sweating relentlessly.

"GUYS! We gotta get the weapons." He told them as quickly and panicked as possible.

"What's going on?" Cupa asked worriedly, Silica stood up in action toward the weapon room.

"We got an army by our doorstep." Toby answered and Cupa opened her mouth, speechless.

* * *

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" Toby yelled with a sword and Cupa and Silica followed also with swords and much to their shock, there was an army. Over two dozen men by their gate, all armored with highly shiny steel armor carrying weapons trying to break down the steel gates.

"Oh crap! It's a person from Tardicia! I seen those big suits since I got homeless!" Silica warned.

"ALRIGHT! STOP TRYING TO BREAK DOWN MY DOOR!" Toby demanded to the soldiers and the men stopped trying to chop the gates down.

"WHO THE HELL IS YOUR LEADER? I would like a word!" Toby yelled toward the men much to Cupa and Silica's shock. Tardicia was considered to be a very lethal kingdom, armed to the teeth with weapons, a dark kingdom every foreigner fears.

"I am." A large and bulky soldiered man with a eagle styles iron helmet walked in front of the gate.

"Well, what's your name?" Toby asked angrily.

"Captain Harkness of Tardicia, at your service, young boy." The captain answered politely.

"Well, you will find nobody here except us and our golems Harkness." Toby said, in a warning fashion.

"I see, two girls, such a dangerous romance I should say." The captain responded much to the fury of the three.

"It is not a romance. What are you doing here anyhow? This is uncharted territory! You and your men should be at Memntia slaughtering orphans!" Tpby said.

"Well, our country's scientific division suspected an entrance to Old World, calculations abroad as our king sent us." The captain answered.

"What? I know where it is, but what the hell are gonna do the people of this land and us?" Toby asked and Cupa and Silica almost wanted to slap their faces from how dumb he was for admitting they knew where Old World was.

'He'a smart!' Amelia's voice rang in Cupa's mind.

'What did you mean?' Cupa questioned.

'Those guys are the biggest guys you can likely know, if you refused, they would manslaughter everyone in this place and everywhere else!' Amelia yelled and Cupa understood.

"You are aware of Old World?" Harkness asked in a interrogative tone.

"Yeah, I am, I'll take you if you swear by the thousand souls that died in your wars, you will not harm anyone I don't want to get killed, understand?" The captain thought for a minute of Toby's offer.

"Men, withdraw your weapons, this boy is rather a worthy ambassador." The soldiers withdrew their weapons after their captain's command.

"Alright, shall I begin, girls, follow me, you guys, don't stay in my house, hopefully you got camping equipment." Toby bitterly said as he opened the gates.

* * *

"So this is Old World?" Harkness and his men admired the scenery of Sanctuary.

"No, this is the checkmark for heading there." Toby told the man as he sat down by a rock.

"Alright men! Set up base camps at once!" The soldiers did what their commander demanded and the soldiers took out tents and other supples and stapled them around as Cupa, Silica and Toby sat around as the captain just stood there.

"Is Old World had any remarkable dangers?" The captain asked Toby.

"There is one thing I thought will kill me but you people can go there, I've only been there once." Toby answered.

"Okay, but my men will bring our weaponry in case." The captain blankly responded, the three likely knowing he lacked any characteristics.

"There are two entrances to Old World. Don't take the left, it is broken." Toby warned.

"I sense you lost something and yet filled the void." The captain said out of the blue and Toby flinched.

"What?" Toby scratched his ears and saw Cupa and Silica were by the waterfall entrance to Old World already.

"I can see that face more than once. I can see you lost something you dear hold value to and yet filled the void of it with something similar." Harkness responded blankly.

"How do you know that?" Toby questioned.

"I saw that face, my face. I lost my entire comrades at the battle of Swarmsh, every single last one but I have moved on by becoming a captain, but yet, I still keep my old squadron helmet." Harkness answered.

"Sheesh, I can never replace those two, never ever." Toby glanced at Cupa and Silica who were pounding insults with each other.

"I can see, there will likely be more." Harkness said and Tby just shrugged in response.

"I can see your men are done, captain. Now we can go to Old World." Toby stood up and cracked his knuckles and began walking toward the entrance.

* * *

The men were stunned and speechless at the scene before them, a giant field, abandoned city, and giant plant-sun hanging from the ceiling was a site to behold.

"Me, we shall be escorted by Sir Toby, we shall not engage entering buildings and rather familiarize with the area among us, understood men." The soldiers held their weapons in the sky and yell, "For Tardicia!' and Toby rolled his eyes and held both girls hands on each of his sides.

"What are you doing?" Cupa asked nervously.

"Just checking, I'm not exactly happy going back here." Toby said, clutching the, tighter.

"Aw, you're scared, like a baby." Silica then kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you children stop making sexual advances on each other and lead us." A soldier yelled at the background.

"Alright! I'm going!" Toby began walking with a pout on his face and began walking with the girls by his side.

As they entered the city as soldiers yelled in awe as they pushed shopping carts as their captain just walked with clanks being created by his armor.

"Oh, a secret of Victoria!"

"A stop of games! Fantastic!"

"A wall that is a marketplace! Impressive!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Toby yelled finally.

"That was kinda harsh." Silica said to Toby.

"No, really, everyone, shut up, hear that?" Everyone remained silent as Toby put a finger up.

It was a thump.

A thump everyone heard, it was faint and it can be heard across the city.

"Everyone, stay in the alleys, if I heard that across the city, it's big and metal." Toby said and grabbed Silica and Cupa and headed to an alleyway. All other soldiers running and hiding also as the captain jumped into a trash can.

"Men, we mustn't make any noise." Harkness whispered loudly and his men grunted to confirm their orders.

It was a few moments until the thuds began more frequent, and louder.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

THUD.

It was twenty minutes and the thuds became their loudest and a large shadow was casted on the street they were on.

"Oh." Toby started.

"My." Silica continued.

"Notch." Cupa finalized as they saw the horror on the street they were in.

It was a giant vehicle, a flat rectangular wheels own each side and it had a flatter and more squared top with a giant pipe on it.

"A TANK!" Harkness yelled and the tank directly pointed at him.

"HARKNESS, GET PUT OF THERE!" Toby screamed as he ran out of the alley.

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	9. War Games

War Games

* * *

**HEY GUYS.**

**LOVE YA.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

The tank rolled up against Harkness, the pipe was about to fire but Harkness shoved a rock inside it and retreated from the tank immediately. Toby was about to jump in but instantly backed away when that happened.

"RUN!" A soldier yelled and everyone backed away. The tank exploded in flames, debris falling about but not hitting anybody.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Toby said quietly.

"That was a tank. Never seen one." Silica said, staring at the broken vehicle.

"Tanks are supposed to be driven by a person! How did it do that?" Toby looked at the tank until a piece of debris landed in front of him.

"What the-" Toby took a closer look at the object and realized what it is.

"It's a Guardian!" Toby grabbed the cube and saw that it's eye had an large X on it, signifying it's demise.

"A Guardian? We have seen those in the battle of the Temples, where we battled our opponents through ruins." Harkness looked at the mechanical creature.

"What's it doing here?" Cupa asked.

"Old World has many holes that open and close repeatedly, some stay die to structural security, if they were here first, they woulda had us by now." Toby said.

"Why a tank? Why are they here now?" Silica asked Toby, hugging him by his back, typically.

"Must have opened up in the span since we didn't visit, hole leads to a ruins, Guardians enter hole, programed to presume the entire Old World is their base due to how old it is, they are like mechanical viruses, latching on any compatible technology, uses it as if somebody was actually there, follows the original program, kill all intruders." Toby solemnly said, everyone realizing what it means.

"How many are there around here?" Toby asked the real question to everyone and everybody frantically looked around and gathered around each other.

"Soldiers! Surround yourselves in protocol 31, nobody leaves in sight!" Harkness ordered his men and the soldiers armed their weapons and pointed them and organized themselves in a circle fashion around Harkness, Toby, Silica and Cupa.

"I got an idea. First, stop making your breasts squish against me." Toby pushed Silica off his back. "See that tower in the distance?" Toby pointed at a tower made of metal, not a single layer of it covered and the structure exposed at the distance on a hill, not in the city.

"What about it?" Cupa asked, taking her turn on hugging Toby and had her chest squished against his back much to Toby's irking.

"The tower was back then, like my dad's research told me, that tower transmitted waves that many devices used." Toby said, looking at the tower.

"Radio transmission?" Harkness said.

"Precisely! Good thinking, Captain. Anyhow, the Guardians use that as their central communications, they built those as statues in the temples they reside. They all share a single mind, since they are so far away, they should have all deactivated but they found a way, the radio tower's waves were reactivated by the statues' waves transferring here, making the place habitable for them." Toby explained, smiling now.

"So, you wanna destroy that tower, kill them all?" Cupa asked.

"Yeah, get your breasts off my back. Second, we gotta make it there, looks like, few miles and the Guardians could use anything as a weapon." He told the people around him and pushed Cupa off him.

"I recommend a strategy." Harkness said and Toby had an idea.

"The alleyways, we're safe there until opened field, likely there is a military base nearby us if that tank was that close, yeah, we better get off the streets." Toby grabbed both of the girls' arms and ran into an alley as the soldiers followed.

* * *

"Alright and, oh boy..." Toby looked at a street through the alley he was on with everyone else behind him.

"Somebody, hand me a rock." Toby was given a rock by Cupa and Toby hurled a rock toward a trashcan, knocking it down and exposing a Guardian who was hiding within it. The Guardian knocked into the ground, dead from the rock giving a concussion.

"Okay, we're nearby, every just..." Toby paused when he heard a swooshing sound above him.

"Everyone, not to alarm you BUT WE GOT A BUZZER UP THERE." Toby pointed to a black painted helicopter armed with missiles above them.

"Eep!" Cupa and Silica jumped on Toby, hugging him much to his annoyance.

"Get off me, again, we gotta take that copter down." Toby said.

"It is still electrical, we can disarm it entirely or we can force it to crash." Harkness recommended.

"Right. Anyhow we gotta make sure the explosion looks as stealthy as possible." Toby then used his elbow it show everyone a telephone pole.

"I'm on it." A soldier came out and aimed his bow at the wires and fired it. The arrow went strait and cut onto the wire next to the Buzzer and the wire landed on the vehicle. The copter sparked and began falling down onto the ground once the wire hit the vehicle and it crashed onto the ground, likely on a street from their perspective, they heard a booming and presumed an explosion happened.

"Great job! What's your name?" Toby asked the soldier.

"Lance, sir." The soldier answered with a salute.

"Great Lance, you sounded fitting with that name. Anyway, we can go over to the radio tower in a big run, we haven't got much time so, lets move!" Toby motioned everybody to follow him.

* * *

They were already by the radio tower by the grassy hill, nearby the tower. It made Toby dense, feeling a 'bad luck after victorywill be made'. Silica and Cupa kept on ensuring him that they're close and easy to do the 'saving themselves' thing.

"Alright, one step closer." Toby said as everyone were just standing on the foot of the grassy hill.

"What must we do to destroy this tower?" Harkness asked the boy.

"We can try to-" Toby knew it, IT JUST HAD TO BE BAD LUCK.

A tank just appeared out from the top of the hill, obviously from climbing the opposite side and looking straight at them.

"TOLD YOU SO!" Toby yelled at the girls and the tank looked straight at Toby.

"Oh darn it." Toby saw the tank was ready to fire but Harkness pushed him out of the way as a small explosion burned next to them.

"Phew thanks! But then again..." Toby saw the tank was still pointing at him, likely reloading itself.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Toby asked frantically, for the first time since forever, panicking extremely well which was as of now appropriate.

"Um..." Cupa and Silica both put their fingers in their mouths for an idea, looking at the tower and tank back and forth rapidly.

"Got it!" Cupa and Silica both went over to Toby very quickly, both on each side of his head and began whispering, suddenly, Toby smiled like the sun.

"Alright, thanks girls for not hugging me, alright! Everyone gather around the front of the tower!" Toby yelled and all soldiers surrounded in front of the radio tower.

"Put on you glasses, because this is gonna hurt a bit on your eyes soldiers." Toby then stared and the tank fired as the three preteens held their fingers as Harkness and the soldiers just stood stern.

The explosive of the tank hit the tower, sending it exploding and tumbling down the opposite side of the group of people, crushing the tank.

"We did it...it is finally done." Toby looking and was about to approach the tower and it violently blew up yet again and Toby fell on the slumped ground and felt his body tumbling down the hill.

'Oh boy..' Toby thought angrily as he heard Cupa and Silica come down to chase him.

* * *

"You sure you and your men are safe?" Toby asked Harkness, they stood in front of the castle gates and it was midnight.

"Yes, Tardicia will cause major troubles, Old World is trouble enough so we will just tell them the hole closed up." Harkness said.

"There is one question...how did they track Old World here?" Toby asked.

"Well, this helmet I am wearing strengthens psychic connections, they predicted the hole will appear." Harkness answered much to Toby's irking, he always had a trouble with psychics.

"And you're wearing it now out of wanting to predict the future, sorry, doesn't work like that Harkness. Psychic prediction only comes rarely and only if specific interaction occurs." Toby took put his hand and Harkness also and they shook hands.

"You will die Toby." Harkness said blankly out of the blue.

"What?" Toby wanted to clean his ears of what the captain just said.

"On the greatest time of your life, when all your meetings come to a close, you will die and be reborn as an echo." Harkness responded blankly as the three younger ones widened their eyes.

"Well, me and my men will be going, happy life to you." Harkness and his men went into the forests and disappeared into the dark woods.

"What was that about?" Silica asked confused.

"Psychic abilities only activate in specific interaction..." Toby answered quietly and went and looked at the gate.

"Hm?" Toby inspected the gate.

"Something wrong?" Cupa went toward Toby.

"The fence's been opened, see the grass under it all crushed roughly. I use keys to activate the gears from the outside but it isn't supposed to do pound into the earth!" Toby looked under.

"Then that means..." Cupa started.

"Somebody..." Silica said.

"Broke in with their bare fists." Toby opened the gate immediately and ran inside the castle as Silica went after the boy and Cupa was left to close the gate.

* * *

"A person this powerful that can open those gates is dangerous, everyone be very careful." The three stealthily crouched into the garden, hearing sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Alright, I'll be in front, Cupa, you stand by the window of the kitchen and make sure they can't escape through there, Silica you come with me through the front and when I jump in on them, you turn on the lights for our vision. Got that?" The girls nodded at Toby's commands.

"Alright, quietly." Cupa assumed to her position as Toby and Silica slowly opened the kitchen door, making no sound and hearing some garbling noises.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1!" Toby ran into the kitchen as Silica turned on the lights and everything went slow after that until the lights fully turned on. Toby stopped as if he was paused as he looked at the sight before him.

It was a girl, had straight brown hair and light purple eyes, pale skin, wearing black sweater and a purple skirt and wore a...Enderman hat?

Oh no.

"ANDR?!" Silica instantly yelled and Cupa popped put the window in shock also. The girl named Andr had a peanut butter sandwich in her hand and had the butter all over her face and everyone just paused in awkwardness.

* * *

**Here we go again.**

**CLIFFHANGERS ARE EVERYWHERE.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	10. Our Secret

Our Secret

* * *

**HEY GUYS.**

**I would say Andr is the last one left on here on the original Mob Talker, no more, sorry Blazette!**

**I would very like to thank all readers, for your support and stuff.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Alright, for some strange coincidence, another one of of your friends just came into this giant castle. Am I right?" Toby repeated again to Silica and Cupa.

"Yeah, Andr is shy, even a glance from someone looking at her, she just...runs really fast to hide." Silica said.

"She's still sleeping?" Toby asked Cupa.

"She had a long night, she fell asleep after you gave her a room." Cupa told him.

"That kinda sounded dirty."

"Yeah, I know Silica." Cupa answered irritated.

"So, she's gonna run away from me?"

"No, Toby, she just needs to know you, she'll feel like you'll be a molester or something." Silica said to him.

"Then when is this family outing?" Toby represented his speech by pointing up his middle and pointed finger both on his hands.

"Today!" Cupa excitedly proclaimed.

"Say what?" Toby wanted his ears to be cleaned before hearing that.

"Yeah, me and Cupa were talking about it all night, Andr...she needs to know you and we don't need to know about her survival, I don't wanna know how she 'hydrated' herself?" Silica said to Toby.

"Alright, if she won't talk, where is the place we're going to?" Toby asked boringly.

"You know." Cupa made a rather disturbing smile and Toby widened his eyes, realizing what she means.

"NO! I don't wanna go back there, we were almost killed yesterday!" Tpby yelled.

"You agreed before I said!" Cupa pointed out.

"Wha-?" Before he knew it, Toby was dragged with both hands by Cupa and Silica much to his horror.

* * *

Andr woke up in the bedroom, wooden with a wooden desk, wooden chair, wooden window frame even, perhaps everything is wooden here.

Andr remembered last night during the incident, her eating that delicious past between that bread was this boy just popped up out of nowhere. She fainted likely from shock and was placed on the bed.

"Uh, why am I here? OH YEAH!" She realized that her friends were there, she jumped out of bed and dashed toward the door to see her friends.

"Oh, hey." Andr opened the door to see the same boy who tried to attack her last night there, waving awkwardly.

"Eep!" Andr instantly dashed under the bed in incredible speed and hid under it.

"You were right, she was a runner." Toby said and went into the room with Silica and Cupa behind him.

"It's okay Andr, he's friendly." Cupa crouched to see Andr at the very back of the bed, shivering.

"ANDR!" Silica then irritatedly flipped the bed over much to the surprise of Cupa and Silica.

"YOU BETTER GET A SHOWER AND EAT BREAKFAST, WE ARE GOING ON A FAMLY OUTING AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!" Silica yelled and Andr quickly nodded and dashed out to the door, yet again incredibly fast.

"Does she know where the bathroom is?" Cupa asked Toby.

"If she knows where the bread and peanut butter is, it is safe to say she recognizes the house." Toby said to her.

"Okay, then, I think I will explain everything about living here, who you are to her." Silica went toward the kitchen while Toby and Cupa just stayed behind.

"I'm sorry, forgot to tell you something." Toby said to Cupa.

"What is it?" Cupa asked.

"Thank you." Toby said, smirking a bit.

"I'm sorry, what?" Cupa wanted him to repeat.

"I...couldn't...imagine life without you and Silica, hopefully your other friend also if I get to know her more, shoulda said this earlier." Cupa widened her eyes at what Toby just said.

"Toby..."

"My life would have turned to absolute crap if you weren't here! I was dead until you were like blood flowing in me! I-I..." Toby couldn't finish due to the fact his lips were touched by Cupa's.

Is he dreaming? Please, don't wake him if he was.

Toby couldn't believe he was kissing Cupa right now and much as Cupa did, Toby closed his eyes and could feel...

Well, he couldn't describe it actually.

Cupa let go of the kiss and the two just stared at each other's eyes.

"Not the best place to kiss, sorry." She apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm actually surprised." Toby said blankly, nodding his head.

"We should never talk about this, should we?" Cupa asked sadly.

"Yeah. I can't tell it to HER! She'll kill you." Toby told Cupa.

"Okay, this is out little secret." Cupa put a finger in her mouth and giggled and Toby smiled.

* * *

The four (who were ready for their 'outing') wandered into Old World as Andr who was still hiding from Toby looked amazed at the gigantic city.

"Alright, picnic." Cupa just dropped all their picnic-ing things on the floor and chowed down. Toby just ate on his peanut butter sandwich as he looked at Cupa and Silica as they devoured theirs, Toby looked around to see Andr, on rock as she just nibbled on her food quietly and had a good distance away from Toby.

The boy decided he had enough and walked toward Andr who had a started look when he came closer and he sat down on the floor next to the rock and chowed down on his sandwich with her, he looked up to see Andr looking away from him, having the most uneasy face on the planet.

"Um...can I sit here?" Toby asked the shy girl and she nodded slowly as Toby resumed eating.

"Thank you, by the way, for saving my friends and all." Andr said her first words to Toby, still not looking at him.

"No problem, you got good friends. Good friends..." Toby looked at the two girls who were arguing with each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Andr turned her head toward Toby and the boy looked at her in surprise, he never got to actually look at her face that well. She was extremely cute and could likely make a boy faint,good thing Toby trained in nose bleed prevention. Her violet eyes won't stop looking at his making this situation a lot harder.

"Alright."

"Do you love one of those two?" Andr asked, pointing at the bickering pair that Toby knew so much.

"That is a bit difficult to say...but I love them both, can't bare to lose them." Toby looked at the two, tilting his head a bit as he finished his sandwich.

"Do they love you back?" Andr asked him again.

"Yes, they do, very much." Toby said as he wiped his mouth.

"Who do you wanna end up with?" Andr asked him one last time.

"To tell you the truth, me and Cupa got into...stuff earlier, she told me I shouldn't say. Best time to say it." Toby said with hesitance.

"What is it?"

"She kissed me." With that, Andr immediately almost choked on her sandwich but then recovered afterward.

"She did." Andr repeated.

"Yes, she did." Toby said, the awkward tension increasing highly.

* * *

It was after everyone ate that they left for the city, Silica and Cupa walking side by side as Toby and Andr just stood at the back.

"Alright you ugly pigs! All we gotta do to eat at a Walmart is to get past that road!" Silica did a Hitler-salute toward a road and it looked WRECKED, no pavement or anything with signs labeled danger and keep out everywhere.

"I think they put those signs for a reason." Cupa nudged Silica.

"Well, then I'll be fast at this." Silica then jumped onto the broken road and jumped repeatedly on it until she reached the other side.

"Okay! Your turn!" Silica yelled.

"Um...okay." Cupa then tiptoed repeatedly on the road until she made it to the other side with Silica.

"Okay. You're turn Toby!" Toby immediately jogged his way to the other side.

"Now Andr! This is easy for you! Just run!" Andr then began running at incredible speed toward the other side.

"Is she that fast?!" Toby asked Silica and Andr was about to take her last step out of the broken road.

Until the ground below her broke way.

Andr's foot just got caught in the ground below her, now revealing there was nothing beneath the road.

"And!" Toby went quickly to grabbed her arm, only to be pulled along with her.

"TOBY!" Cupa screamed as she looked into the hole that they fell in, only to see pitch black darkness.

* * *

**YAY! TOBY GOT KISSED! APPLAUD AND FREAK OUT IN THE REVIEWS.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	11. The Pipes

The Pipes

* * *

**WOO! Andr and Toby development, I want you guys to scream in the reviews, now what do you people like, TobyXCupa, TobyXSilica, or TobyXAndr?**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Eh?" Toby woke up to see the environment around him was utter darkness and it smelled like poop.

"Oh god! Andr where are you?!" Toby covered his nose and used his other hand to pat the ground and felt flesh on his fingers.

"Andr! Wake up!" Toby patted the fingers on her and Andr yawned a bit.

"Um..." She started to say something.

"You can't run, we're stuck down here." Toby told her in the dark.

"No, your hand is on my..." She implied what she meant and Toby instantly threw up his hand realizing what he just done.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He apologized.

"It's okay, I think we need light." Andr told him shyly.

"Oh! Yes! I just have to...AHAH!" Toby instantly took out a torch from out of nowhere and everything was lit. They saw that their environment was round a deep tunnel with concrete walls and besides from the hole above them, they saw that more tunnels conjoined with theirs and on the middle of the tunnel was a stream of violent and green water, the place smelled like poo.

"Alright, sewer system, heard they were developing in Erikania but never thought I would see it. Well, this doesn't count since this is one of the originals." Toby looked around.

"Is there a way out of here?" Andr asked him.

"There are hundreds of ways out through here, we gotta find the sewage outlet for the safest, can't trust that the other ways of escaping will literally collapse on our heads." He explained to her as simple as he can.

"Okay, so we keep on walking?" She asked him.

"Yes, we keep on walking." Toby said as he looked around.

* * *

"Um...Toby, do you have a family?" Andr asked him quietly, the two were roaming the stinking tunnels for hours now. Toby noticed Andr distanced herself from him, not too far but still.

"I used to, not anymore. I have a castle, live by myself." He answered plainly.

"You have Silica and Cupa." Andr pointed out and Toby blinked a few times.

"I suppose you're right." Toby agreed as they wandered more and saw the tunnel stopped with bars blocking their path, letting nothing through besides the water flowing.

"I guess we make a turn over..." Toby pointed his finger toward the tunnel next to him and he and Andr went through it.

"I-It smells bad in here." Andr covered her face to avoid the putrid smell.

"You will last." Toby told her and saw that the tunnel was about to reach the end.

"Oh God!" Toby flinched after they left that tunnel to see the bright light from another tunnel just straight away.

But there was a giant and violent stream blocking their way.

It was a stream of green water, splashing about and was huge, coming from a waterfall from their right which was positioned by large concrete above them. The waters were heading into an unbearable dark hole which the two didn't want to find out.

"Okay, if we are fast and quick, we just gotta stomp our way through there and we're free!" Toby instantly covered his mouth after absorbing some of the smell.

"W-Will something go wrong?" Andr asked nervously.

"Andr, anything can go wrong." Toby instantly regretted saying that due to the horrified expression of Andr.

'Alright, the socially awkward, the tomboy and now, the shy one.' He thought. Toby walked toward the violent river and put pressure on his feet and began walking through the dirty water, wetting his clothes in the process. It was tough then he finally made it to the other side.

"Your turn! Just add pressure to your feet!" He yelled at Andr from the other side.

"U-Um...okay!" She yelled back and put pressure on her feet as well and began walking through the dirty water just like him, making her irk feeling the water run up even to her...yeah, the author rather not talk about it out of rating issues.

"Andr! You got it! Just keep doing it!" Toby cheered her on and Andr was about to reach to the other side...

Until the giant wave of water hitting her at the side.

Andr immediately fell down and was dragged away by the quick water as she tried to get out much to no avail.

"ANDR!" Toby immediately down into the stream and began chasing after her toward the dark tunnel.

* * *

Toby swam as the current dragged his body in the darkness and he then felt flesh on his hand and a feeling of cloth.

"Andr!" He held her and knew she was unconscious due to her not responding.

'Crap! What do I do! Eh?' Toby's thoughts were interrupted and he saw a bright light (this is getting repetitive for him) at the end and the current pushed him through it.

And to his horror, was heading for a whirlpool.

"OH GOD!" He screamed and saw the water swish inside to a narrow hole.

'If we get stuck down there, we'll drown!' He screamed in his thoughts and saw ladder steps attached on the concrete walls surrounding the water.

'This is a one and only chance!' Toby grabbed into the railings after the current pushed him and held onto it as the water tried to push him off.

"N-Not today!" He held Andr by his arm as he used all his strength in his other arm and pulled himself on the ladder. He began climbing the ladder as he held onto Andr, both soaking wet and smelly. Toby reached the top and placed Andr on top as he climbed out and fell on the surface, exhausted.

"Dammit, she needs CPR!" He gathered his breath and jumped off toward the unconscious Andr and made a hesitant face.

"Sorry for this if this is your first..." He pressed his lips against hers and began breathing air into her.

'Hm?' Andr regained consciousness and saw what Toby was doing, she closed her eyes again for no apparent reason.

'So this is how it feels like.' She thought as Toby kissed her more.

'He'll breathe in me too hard.' Andr had enough and opened her eyes and pushed Toby to the side.

"Phew, thought you died." He said with exhaustion as he tried breathing some air for himself.

"You were kissing me." Andr said blushing.

"It was called CPR, not kissing." Toby told her.

'So that wasn't him kissing me?' She thought in her head.

'WHY AM I DISAPPOINTED?!' Andr angrily pounded her head, she felt her hair still soaked.

"We can reenter the tunnel but I'll help you-" Toby paused, seeing Andr angrily pound her head. "You alright?"

"Um...yes! Just getting some water out of my ear!" She said awkwardly and Toby walked away toward the exit as Andr held close by his arm, both going away from each other any time soon.

* * *

"FREEDOM!" Toby then spit after crossing the violent river with the waterfall again to be on the other side. The two began running and laughing as they saw the light.

"Cupa! I think they're-OH JEEZ!" Silica just popped out of nowhere and before anyone knew it, the three crashed into each other and into the outside. Toby looked from after the crash to see they were standing by a broken tunnel with water leaking out with Cupa standing by the side. Cupa ran toward them and helped them up.

"Why did you guys just randomly come out of there?" He asked the two.

"Well, the first thing you say is, 'TOO DANGEROUS FOR SOMETHING SO SIMPLE LIKE ESCAPING BY GOING UP!' and that is why we went here." Silica angrily told him.

"Okay...I think Silica is gonna have an anger burst." Toby said to the two other girls and they hid behind Toby out of fear of Silica's wrath.

"Silica! Don't be too rational!" Toby prepared himself for the worst as she walked more closer.

"Don't-" It was rather a curse or a blessing from what she did. She just grabbed his head and kissed him. Toby widened his eyes ultimately as Silica deepened her kiss more and Toby could tell Cupa and Andr had their jaws agape. After a minute, Silica finally let go of her kiss and averted her gaze from Toby and blushed deeply and everyone could see her smiling to herself.

'Okay, I got three kisses from three girls in one day, I wonder if I'll do this more often.' Toby thought as he looked behind him to see Cupa and Andr still having their absolutely stunned faces.

"Damn." He whispered quietly to himself.

* * *

It was the evening, the four ate the delicious dinner and Toby and Andr changed their clothes much to Andr's discomfort without her sweater. As always, Toby was the first to leave and both Silica and Cupa knew were he went to during this time and after eating, Andr left the table wearing (in an embarrassing way) Toby's shirt and pants and chased after Toby.

'Where is he?' Andr climbed up a set of stairs and went to the top of the tower and saw she at a room already. She looked out the window and saw Toby sitting by the roof, looking at the sunset.

"What are you doing?" Andr jumped into the window and joined Toby.

"Just admiring, you know that there is only one sunset at this day, at this year that will ever happen. Just seeing it pass." Toby answered passionately.

"I-I would like to say thanks."

"Thanks for what?" Toby asked her.

"For saving me." She said to him and he was a bit stunned by her overcoming her shyness.

"No problem, the little thing, the little things." Toby said as if it was nothing.

"I would wanna give you something as a thanks..." She muttered something under her breath.

"What is it?" Toby's answers were quickly made when Andr grabbed his face (this is getting more often) and passionately kissed his lips. As calm Toby can be, he kissed back with more pressure and the two let go after.

"I'll stay." Andr told him and Toby nodded and the two just turned their heads toward the setting sun.

'OH GOD! I MADE A HAREM!' Toby screamed in his mind.

* * *

**WOO! GUYS EXPLODE IN THE REVIEWS!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	12. Village Pillage

Village Pillage

* * *

**Hello, this is what I imagine a faithful reader is thinking.**

**Reader 1: MAKE THEM $ %# ALREADY!**

**Reader 2: Wait, nobody is bothered about kissing their crushes in front of each other?!**

**Reader 3: (mutters something about politics).**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Toby woke up from his bed, yawning and immediately saw Silica on top of him, eyes watching him as if she did the entire morning.

Which she did by the way.

"Eh? Why are you here-" He was promptly interrupted by Silica kissing him much to his amusement.

"Mmmmmm." He fell back on his pillow as Silica and they kissed harder. The two finally let go of their kissing and looked at each other.

"I love you, you know that?" Silica smiled at him and Toby smiled back also.

"I know, just...don't let the others catch us, they wanna kiss me as much as you." Silica quickly gave peck on his lips and left his bedroom, Toby jumped off from his bed and went to his drawer. He then felt something wrong.

"You're watching me." Toby turned to the doorway and saw that it was slightly opened with Silica peeping.

"You little pervert." He said to her teasingly.

"You can watch me though anytime!" She happily replied and closed the door.

* * *

"Alright, girls! Since you all kissed me yesterday, I'll give you all a treat." He then placed something on the table, two necklaces with red gems on them.

"Oh no you didn't!" Cupa happily grabbed the necklaces and placed the, on Andr and Silica's necks.

"These will be needed to be where we're gonna go, don't remove them, hid them." Silica and Andr nodded in conferment, Silica zipped the necklace under her jacket and Andr put it under her sweater.

"Okay, we can go." Toby grabbed Cupa's hand and began running excitedly toward the outside as Silica and Andr followed, not knowing why he is so excited.

* * *

"Here is the village! In a view by a hilltop!" The two girls were a bit marveled by the village as Cupa happily hummed to herself.

"Never seen a village...since forever." Andr said to herself.

"Then why stop seeing and rather go in it!" Toby jumped and fell down and began tumbling down toward the foot of hill.

"I think he needs us." Cupa talked to the girls.

"We need him also, he's so cute!" Silica squealed a bit.

"Can you even imagine if he never met us?" Andr brought up and the three began wondering. If they never met, Toby would be alone. Just still dying and sitting by an empty castle, talking to himself, needing to stand up and walk around just to think and stand on the roof by the sunset, the lonely prince. They wouldn't want to imagine themselves without Toby, knowing they would all just keep wandering Minecraftia. Toby will waste everyday, cold, broken, cooking on a table that he sits on with nobody, just waiting for death. The three couldn't bear the thought.

"That is why we gotta stay for him, we don't want that to happen, ever." Cupa said and the girls nodded in agreement.

"Girls! You coming down?" Toby yelled from the foot and the three shook their hands and rolled down the hill.

"Okay! Say hello to society!" The four wandered into the somewhat medium sized village and the four began wandering about. They sat down, walked, joked and somewhat got bored after awhile.

"Oh! An ice cream stand! Guys, stay over here." Toby ran down to the stand as the girls sat by the nearby bench on the wall by a house.

"Excuse me? Four ice creams please!" He told the buff and hairy man by the stand.

"Aye! Which flavor?" The burly man asked.

"You're from Hull?" Toby noticed when his accent.

"Aye, yes I am! Moved here years ago!" The burly man laughed (a rather loud laugh).

"I would like to take, one vanilla, one chocolate, one mint, one strawberry." Toby told the seller and the man nodded his head and began scooping the ice creams.

"Oh boy..." The burly man frowned at what was behind Toby, Toby turned around to see three teenagers clad in leather jackets wearing ridiculous hairstyles with highly fake hair that was dyed and the tall teenagers wore sunglasses.

"Who are they?" Toby asked the ice cream man.

"Those are the Verns, a delinquent gang that are seniors in high school if they ever went to school, harassing town by town, they disturbed Hull once for the hell of it, scared the mayor out of town and vandalized the entire village congress' houses. They been harassing this town for a week already, taking things and intimidating folks." The burly man passed the four ice creams to Toby.

"Nobody done anything? Even the Iron Golems?"

"No, they been spreading damn rumors sonny, about how they can blow up entire villages if you didn't heed to their commands. The can overpower people like me even, they are stronger than they look. Killed the Golems and forbidden us to make more." He told Toby sadly, Toby took out his money and placed it on the stand.

"What's your name?"

"Solomon, the ice cream seller, and by the way, the three are passing by your girls over there." Solomon pointed to the bench and Toby saw the three gangsters heading toward them.

"Solomon, thank you, I'll be seeing this gang as of now out of this town." Toby said and gripped the treats and went over to the bench.

"No sonny! You will be killed!" Solomon protested.

"Nope!" Toby refused as he walked. When Toby reached the bench, the three were already there, harassing Cupa, Silica and Andr. Cupa had discomforted face, Silica looked annoyed and Andr looked downright scared.

"Get away!" Silica tried punching one Vern but her fist was quickly caught by the Vern who gripped it tightly.

"Listen here missy, we can do whatever we want and nobody gets hurt." The Vern gripped her arm tightly and Silica had a face that looked like the grip was hurting her. It just drove Toby off the edge.

"Hey! Asses!" Toby yelled and the Verns looked behind them to see the boy who held four ice creams. They smiled evilly on how ridiculous he looked.

"Whatcha want punk. We we're busy here, leave or else you wanna get a beating." One Vern threatened.

"Do you guys have names or all you just called the Vern as in a single grouping? The name kinda sounds like a plant, or the name of a old man named Vernon, kinda stupid." Toby's remark made the Verns lash out at him, they tried punching him as Toby just walked toward the bench. Toby dodged every single punch they got and went in front of the girls and handed their ice cream to each of them.

"Wait, I think I can eat mine, now." Toby took a quick gulp and swallowed all of his ice cream in a flash.

"Toby?" Cupa pointed at behind him and Toby saw the Verns are charging at him again.

"Well, girls, better watch this. SOLOMON! WATCH THIS!" He yelled to the ice cream man and began running toward the gang.

"Oh god, I can't look." Solomon, Andr, Silica, and Cupa said to themselves and covered their eyes with their hands but secretly left an opening to watch still.

Toby punched the gut of a charging Vern and made him fall onto the ground, whining about mommy. Toby ducked the next Vern's punch and kicked him at the backside, sending him on the floor with a broken spine.

"Damn brat!" The last Vern took out a knife and ran toward Toby. He tried slashing him repeatedly but Toby back away casually.

"Really? You really are stupid!" Toby mocked and the Vern raised his knife in the air and Toby kicked him on the chest, sending him fall on his back. Toby grabbed the knife that fell on the floor and began playing with it, Solomon watched mouth agape as the three girls cheered.

"Okay, leave this village. This place is under my protection." Toby coldly said to the Vern.

"What are you, freak?" The Vern spat.

"The protector of cute 14 year old girls, SCRAM!" Toby yelled and the Verns stood up struggling and walked out of the village. Solomon was their, eyes bulged on what just happened. Cupa was there, clapping excitedly, Andr hiding her head still with her hat and Silica tried using her fingers to make a gun gesture on her hand at the Verns, shooting them with invisible bullets.

"EVERYONE! THE VERNS ARE GONE!" Solomon screamed to the world and everyone who were in their houses and shops, men, women, children and elder came out and gathered where the Verns were fought.

"He has kicked them out! We're free!" The entire village cheered for Toby and a crowd picked him up from the ground and carried him across the town, Toby screaming in protests as the three girls waved, smiling.

"GAHHH!" Toby screamed.

* * *

"Nice day! Hand still alright Silica?" Toby checked her hand.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay." She said as they entered the living room.

"Well! I'm not staying up anytime soon-ZZZZZZ." Toby fell asleep instantly when he plopped onto the couch. The three girls sat next to the sleeping boy, he was actually sitting up even though he was sleeping.

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." Andr looked upon the sleeping boy, he was smiling still.

"Never knew he can be so protective...over us." Cupa looked upon him, seeing how cute and peaceful he was.

"He kicked those asses in the ass, love that." Silica patted his head gently.

"He needs sleep, we should leave." Cupa stood up and was about to walk away but was grabbed by a sleeping Toby.

"Don't leave...ever." He muttered as he slept, it was the saddest thing the girls ever heard.

"I don't want to sleep here...he is sleeping still." Andr said.

"I'll stay then." Cupa told the two, the girls nodded and left as Cupa and Toby were alone.

"Cupa...thank you." He said to her, still sleeping.

"For what?" She asked the boy, she sat on the other side of the couch and Toby instantly fell on her lap.

"For...making me live again." He then made a snoring sound, indicating his sleep.

"You're welcome." She stroked his head, but then Toby's hand lifted itself and landed on her jacket's zipper.

"Um...Toby?" Cupa got nervous as the hand unzipped it slightly. She was thinking as of now he was getting those 'dreams' that boys had.

"No...I'll never treat anyone one of them like that...ever, no matter who they are...not Cupa, Silica or Andr...unless they tell me to." Toby's hand let go of her jacket and he fell back asleep.

"Toby, I love you so much." Cupa cooed him and yawned.

"This couch really is comfy..." Cupa fell asleep as much as Toby did. It was a peaceful night.

* * *

**WOOO!**

**STAY TUNED.**


	13. Fragments

Fragments

* * *

**I WANNA DO THIS FIRST DUE TO ME FAVORING THIS STORY MORE.**

**HERE IS SOME FAKE REVIEWS IN MY IMAGINATION:**

**Review 1: I love this story, it needs more (censored for many reasons).**

**Review 2: My GOD! THIS IS A RIP-OFF OF CUPA! (No flames, read and review my story).**

**Review 3: WHERE THE HELL IS BLAZETTE!?**

**I would like to talk about the last (fake) review, the reason I wouldn't add more from the mod is due to the apparent complexity of the story and I would be highly bothered by the fact I would have to write them in but never give them any meaningful role so I made sure they weren't there anyway.**

**I picked the three because of how important they were of their monster counterparts, Endermen was creepy, Spiders were the bane of me, Creepers were an icon. You know what I mean. Plus Silica looked way cuter.**

**Anyhow, you people want to ask who I favor the pairing the most (this opinion doesn't affect the story).**

**It's SilicaXToby, they look adorable. Really, I shiver my leg when I think of it.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

Toby woke up, seeing himself on the couch in the living room.

"What happened?" Toby saw the there were no lights open and saw that the door was closed. He wore the same clothes he wore all day yesterday.

'Expected a morning kiss.' He thought to himself and stood up from the couch and walked toward the door. He went outside to see the Armored Golems missing, likely back in their capsules to recharge.

He walked toward the dining room and saw that the lights were still off, nobody there.

"I'm hungry though..." Toby's stomach growled and he cursed under his breath as he went to the dinning room. He walked unto the kitchen and began cooking a meal for him and the girls and after half an hour, he finished making the pancakes. He munched one helping of pancakes and stood up of the table, not caring about his plate of utensils.

"Where are they?" He asked himself and left the room and headed toward Andr's bedroom.

"ANDR! You up yet?" He knocked on the door but received no response.

"Okay! I'm coming in!" He yelled in warning and slowly opened the door. He looked at the room, she wasn't there, it was perfectly neat tidy much to his amusement...

Say what?

Toby entered the room in worry and looked around, it was absolutely tidy, the bed, the closet, even the curtains are closed, like nobody touched it since he built the room, "ANDR?" He yelled in the empty room and went toward the closet and opened it to see nothing there. He inspected some more and seemed to find nothing. He was terrified as of now, extremely.

"SILICA!" He realized and left the room and ran toward Silica's and opened the door and to his horror, it was empty and neat, exactly like Andr's.

"Cupa..." He finally went toward the creeper girl's room and opened it slowly and hesitantly and widened his eyes on what he saw, it was exactly like the others.

"This a nightmare?! WAKE ME UP!" He screamed at the world, panicking, he quickly punched himself and he blinked a few times to see the scene was still the same, it was empty.

Toby, shaking, ran toward the Armored Golems capsules section of the castle, and opened one Golem from his capsule.

"Report! Any life signs around the area!" He asked quickly toward the machine.

"Calculating...negative." The Golem answered as Toby stood back.

"I-Is has any a-authorized lifeforms even come here." He stuttered in a deathly voice.

"Negative, no recorded history of any authorized lifeforms." The Golem proclaimed and Toby fell on his knees in shock.

"R-Return to y-you're capsule." Toby said blankly and the Golem walked backwards into it's capsule, leaving a absolutely shocked Toby.

* * *

"Doesn't make sense...why do three girls of my life just disappear and leave no trance?" He talked to himself, sitting at the couch in the living room. He just sat there, lights closed and curtains closed, wondering why this just happened.

'D-Did they even exist at all?' He asked himself in his thoughts, the entire idea would make sense, his loneliness so compressed that he slept on his couch with no memory of it, imagined saving a girl, then have another one come, and then have another one break in and the three fell in love with him. Perfect 14 year old setting with his hormones and all.

"The memories of them...they are so alive...I felt so happy." He said to himself, remembering a fond memory of the three girls having a contest of kissing him the best, he remembered how tight his pants felt during that. They repeated teased him afterward about that.

"Solomon! Of course!" Toby realized instantly, if the girls never existed, how can the people he met on the village be so different? Toby ran out the living room and went toward that very same village, searching for answers.

* * *

Toby looked walked into the village, remembering exactly where Solomon was and ran as fast as he could, he still didn't recognize a single person in the village and neither did the villagers.

"Where is he?" Toby ran about and finally landed where he last saw Solomon, he wasn't there, no stand, no bench, not even the same house that the bench was placed at was there. Toby fell on the floor...never feeling so broken.

"He was from Hull...HE WAS FROM HULL!" He screamed into the air and began running, not knowing where to.

"There is one place left...only one." He talked to himself and ran toward his ultimate desired destination.

* * *

"This...is it." Toby gazed upon the cave that he met Cupa for the first time, where it all started, he looked absolutely dazed at the empty overhang, gravel still up onto the ceiling and Toby lost it.

"NO! NO! NO!" He screamed as he punched the ground, on his knees and tears flowing out of his eyes. He wouldn't accept it, this was his only chance of proof they were existent. Now it was gone like his hopes. He knew the cave when even before he met Cupa when he gathered materials for his castle but since the gravel hasn't fallen, there is no liable proof anymore.

"P-Please, somebody, p-please let them be real. SOMEBODY!" He curled up into a ball and cried his heart's content. He never felt this alone, like a piece of him was ripped out and shattered. Maybe he should just forget and accept it, they weren't real, he can just move on...

But he refused, knowing that the girls wouldn't.

"WHERE THEY ORIGINALLY LIVED! OF COURSE!" He screamed out into the air and jumped up from the grass and jogged, remembering the last place he knows they can ever be if they existed.

"If only I know where it is..." Toby pounded his head, trying to jog his memory and finally remembered something Andr told him which was hazed in his mind.

"YES!" He yelled and wiped his face from the tears and ran toward, the only place he would be given proof at.

* * *

Toby headed north, days and nights, never even stopped by his home to make preparations and just ran, across deserts, snow, jungles even and he fought monsters with his bare fists. He held high hopes and slept onto the sandy/grassy/muddy floor, looking up and remembering what he was doing this for. The more days passed, he grew more impatient, messy hair and red eyes but he hoped it was worth it.

He reached his destination and found a rather small warehouse by a cliffside next to the ocean.

"Andr, this better be the very same warehouse." Toby crossed his fingers for good luck. He opened the warehouse doors and wandered inside. He walked in and heard voices.

"Oi! We ain't stealing this stuff for nothin'!" A man yelled, Toby looked to see three men just inspecting a pile of jewelry.

"I know! We just have to wait!" Another man said. Toby...as the boy he was, his mind cracked into a billion shards.

"I don't even know where to gamble this-HEY!" A final man said and saw an angry Toby, eyes violently red and lips curled into a sadistic smile.

"Kid! You ain't suppose to be here!" The first man walked toward Toby and when they were an inch apart, Toby uppercut his face, leaving the man falling on his back.

"WOAH! KID! WOAH!" Another man came marching toward him and Toby kneed his stomach when the two were an inch apart (again), he kneed him hard on the stomach, sending him on the floor face front and vomiting.

"I'm getting out of here!" The last man dashed toward the door and out of the factory, leaving Toby there in the empty warehouse.

Toby's face turned into extreme anger as he screamed into the air, "GAAAAAAHHHH!" His mind shattered at last.

* * *

Toby was sitting at the beach under the cliff where the warehouse was. He looked upon the falling sunset, his twenty-three since his ultimate departure of his castle, he looked upon how beautiful the sea with the orange light and partially purple sky, he found it so sad though. He felt his hand under the soft sand, he gripped it tightly.

"They weren't real, NONE OF THEM!" He grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the ocean, face hot with anger and tears flowing as if they would never stop.

"DAMMIT!" He fell onto the floor, covering his face with his eyes.

'Maybe I should give up, I was always alone, I will forever be alone.' He thought, his tears stopped flowing and his heart just broke, absolutely turned into fragments.

Toby lied down, feeling the air turned colder due to the sun setting and lied there, "You okay?" Toby heard a voice, a girl passing by most likely and he didn't even bother to look at her.

"I-I'm fine, just relaxing." He lied, he was absolutely NOT okay.

"I can tell if you lost something, good with those things." Toby heard a soft grounding sound, the girl sitting next to him.

"No...I didn't." Toby didn't want to release his emotions, he wanted to vent them all in, never want them out ever again.

"C'mon! Tell me!" She squealed, "Sun is going down." The girl looked upon the horizon.

"Well, there were these girls I knew, I loved them so much, then I woke up, realized the entire year I spent with them was a dream." Toby told her, still covering his face.

"Well, how do you know they aren't real?" The girl asked him.

"Visited every place in my dream that I knew, none of them were real." He said to her quietly.

"Awwww, that doesn't change the fact they can't be real." The girl patted his head. Toby stood up from his from where he lied down, sand on the back of his head and back and shoved his hands down his face.

"And what do you know about-" Toby widened his eyes and felt the universe just did the ultimate piss move at him. He looked at the girl, she had auburn hair, auburn eyes and that hoodie, THAT HOODIE.

"Cupa!?" His hand shook about as the girl looked at him peculiarly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked him, blinking a few times.

"Cupa!" He tried grabbing her shoulder to make sure she was real.

His hand went through her.

"Wha-?!" His expression was speechless, he looked at where Cupa was and saw that she was gone. A hallucination.

Toby opened and gripped his hands again on the spot were Cupa was sitting and to see that she wasn't there, "Is this it?" Toby said to himself, he looked at the sky to see it was nighttime; his ultimate mocking.

"No, this is a trick." Toby said to himself, he stood up from the floor and walked slowly to the ocean.

"They are real, I know they're real." He walked closer to the deep water, so deep that anybody could drown in it, he felt his shoe touched the seawater.

"I love them too much to have them gone." His entire feet already under the water after two more steps.

"And I love them so much to know that they would do this as much as me." He felt his body plunge into the water, his breath being replaced by the sea salted liquids. He opened his eyes and saw the stars twinkle and the moon shine as he drowned, a pretty sight to admire if he wasn't dying; but he didn't care.

"Funny, real funny." He closed his eyes as he felt everything go black.

* * *

"GAAAAAH!" He woke up, in his wooden couch and saw three familiar faces surround him, faces of extreme worry.

"Toby! Are you alrigh-" Cupa was caught off by Toby hugging her very tightly, feeling tears flow out out of his face. Silica and Andr just looked stunned of what was happening.

"I CAN NEVER LIVE WITHOUT ANY OF YOU!" He was choked with tears and Cupa finally hugged back, patting his back.

"There, its over." She comforted as he cried.

* * *

"So, I looked at where you found me, unconscious and look what I found." Toby held up a plant at his hand, the three girls were sitting by the couch in the living room.

"What is it?" Silica asked, poking the plant near her face.

"A Fearfeaster, rare plant, it spread it's pollen anywhere in a proximity over a square meter, looks like it was growing in the kitchen, where you found me. Went into pollination and made me fall asleep." Toby looked upon the plant, almost absolutely disgusted.

"What does it do?" Andr poked around with the plant.

"Make food out of dreams, pollen makes you sleepy, makes you have the worst fear and live in it, when you die there of something, you wake up, it has food, only an hour has passed." Toby inspected the plant and threw it into the fireplace, making it turn instantly to ashes.

"So, it made you live your worst fear, it made you live your worst fear then? What is it?" Cupa pointed out and Toby's smirk over the fire instantly fell down.

"I-I rather not talk about it." Toby quickly went toward the door and went outside much to the the girls' worrying.

'Toby, you only have them once in a lifetime.' Toby solemnly thought to himself and quietly went toward the kitchen to have a drink of water, still haunted by the world that never was.

* * *

**GEEZ! THIS WAS HARD!**

**STAY TUNED (hint: cute maid outfits)**


	14. Hollow

Hollow

* * *

**This is a very early Halloween special, due to my laziness of writing during October.**

**AND REALLY. NO MAID OUTFITS, JUST REFERENCES (hah. Tricked ya Velvetie).**

**Also, Toby is extremely badass, like over 9000. Thanks Velvetie for pointing that out. He kicked their asses since they're just human and hurting his girls. (Sorry if your name is misspelled).**

**I would say there are some grammar mistakes but I'm only human, just get past it. I'm lucky for using my IPad for this.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It was Halloween, universal Minecraftia holiday, where people dress up as the popular things like knights or monsters. Going house to house for adults giving away candy, playing horrifying pranks, etcetera.

Toby was readying himself, wearing that silly top hat with that black suit and red bow tie, the girls squealed on how cute he would look in those clothes. Toby finished adjusting his bow tie and left his changing room.

"Please let the, dress up as maids! Please let them dress up as maids!" He whispered silently to himself and crossed his fingers and went to the living room where they were.

"PLEASE BE MAIDS!" He kicked the door opened and to his horror, he saw the girls, wearing there traditional clothing. The only thing different is the cubed cardboard cutouts of their respective DNA half.

"You really are a pervert." Silica giggled a bit with her spider head.

"No! I'm not!" Toby defended himself.

"Then why did you wanna see us in maid outfits?" Cupa asked accusingly, fixing her cube head.

"I-I'm not a perv!"

"D-Do you want us to dress up as maids?" Andr stuttered out much to the surprise of Cupa and Silica.

"Great, you are corrupting the minds of virgins." Silica grumpily went toward Toby and playfully slapped his face.

"Aw, cute. Like my suit?" Toby presented the cute suit he wore.

"IT IS SO KAWAII!" Andr completely lost her shyness and ran toward and tackled Toby, hugging him tightly on the floor.

"Okay! I'm an extremely sexy! Give it a break!" He pushed her off him.

"Alright, got the bags?" Toby asked everyone and the girls held up cute bags for the candy along with Toby.

* * *

"Alright, Allons-y!" The four walked around the village and saw children just going house to house getting candy.

"Okay, this looks crappy! Off I go!" He left the girls out of pure boredom much to their shock.

"You're not going away from me this time!" Silica grabbed him by the back of his tux and dragged him along to first house. They knocked on the house door and and an old lady came out holding a basket of sweets.

"Trick or trea-"

"I'm being held against my will." Toby interrupted the traditional saying on this holiday and Silica kicked Toby with the back of her shoe.

"Okay..." The old lady quickly shoved the candy down each bag before slamming the door.

"She gave us the entire load..." Cupa looked upon her filled bag and looked at Silica, "Toby's missing."

"WHAT?!" Silica looked to see Toby was missing from her grip, "Dammit. Well, no point in that. We'll just go without him."

"You sure Silica, he can get killed by a werewolf." Andr warned worriedly.

"Nope! Werewolves don't exist (yet) but, we go!" Silica just become the leader and led the two to the next house as Toby was secretly hiding on a rooftop of the house they got candy from.

"Well. Relaxing time for me." He said and jumped off the roof and went out of the village.

* * *

Toby just wandered for about a time and went to a top of a hill, looking upon the starlight sky.

"Shivering in here." He said to himself, "Good thing I'm wearing a tux." He sat on the hill and looked upon the stars.

"Toby!" A breeze flew by and Toby heard a voice carried by it. He didn't bother with it, three girls in his house was enough to deal with. He still continued to look upon the sky.

"TOBY!" The voice was extremely louder and Toby frowned.

"JUST SHOW YOURSELF! GOD, I'M NOT RELIGIOUS." He yelled at the voice and saw in the sky a gray, black and white bubble appear and disappear, leaving a floating man on the sky, in which Toby didn't give a poo about.

"Hey..." Toby looked at the man, brown hair, tan skin, teal and dark blue clothes, those blank eyes.

"You're Herobrine." Toby said blankly and Herobrine frowned.

"Aren't you suppose to be on your knees and worshipping me?"

"No, I'm not religious." Toby told the deity, "Why are you here, this is totally not the Nether." Toby pointed out.

"Got a break, I'm looking at you since you're birth, you ARE fascinating." Herobrine looked at Toby.

"Why's that?"

"The boy twice dead, wait, is that in your past or in your future?" Herobrine then teleported out of the sky and teleported next to Toby.

"You look like my age now." Toby looked upon Herobrine next to him and saw he was significantly younger than at the sky.

"Whoops, happens." Herobrine looked at himself and awkwardly scratched his head.

"Why are you here, gonna give me a wish at a cost?" Toby asked and Herobrine looked offended.

"NO! Dear goodness no, I just wanted to see you!" The god grabbed and shook his hand, "You're lifetime is no interesting in so many levels but...spoilers!"

"What do you mean I'm twice dead, Harkness mentioned it." Toby questioned.

"Spoilers!" That response made Toby irritated, "Who are you going to pick?" Herobrine said out of the blue.

"Sorry?"

"Why girls do you want to pick and see in a maid outfit, pervert." Herobrine mocked.

"I'm not a perv! Anyway, what does that mean?"

"Well...you can't have a harem forever, you gotta pick." Herobrine looked at Toby with deadly stares.

"I'm gonna have a harem forever!" Toby said to the god but Herobrine still stared.

"Nope, you can't pick that, which one. The one who you owe the most, Cupa? Or the one who you have in common with, Silica. Or the one who needs you the most, Andr?" Herobrine asked and Toby shrugged him.

"If you don't answer, I'll turn you into a girl." And with a snap of his finger, Toby felt something strange. He bowed his head down, and he had an extremely horrified face.

"TURN ME BACK.." Toby begged, Herobrine smirked and summoned a mirror and Toby looked at himself, he had the same eyes, same tux, same hair color, same height but he was a girl! He had long black hair and he had a face of the cutest girl ever made! He (or she) had a face that he can smother all over, if it wasn't himself.

"See, you look cute." Herobrine complimented.

"I know, but change me-" He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked absolutely adorable. He heard (lets call her a him) his voice and he sounded like the cutest thing ever, "Never mind."

"Okay, do you want a maid costume with that?" Herobrine clapped his hands and Toby felt colder. Then he looked in the mirror. He was wearing what he just wanted earlier...

"I'm...getting a bloody nose...because of myself." He felt blood trickling down his face. His maid outfit was bloody nose making.

"Well, as punishment, you will be a girl all night, and do you want to keep wearing that?" Herobrine asked him.

"No..." He said quietly, looking over his...uniform.

"Okay, here." Herobrine whistled and Toby felt like he just got warmer. He saw in the mirror he wore a blue hoodie and a black skirt.

"Until six o'clock, you will be a girl, and even after its done, just call me and I WILL tuen you back if you ask, maid outfit included." Herobrine then disappeared before Toby could protest.

* * *

"Six o'clock." He muttered as he walked through the village, he was going to find the girls to help him. He walked past some boys his/her age and they flirted with him repeatedly, he did look adorable with his hood on. Anyhow, he did lose them at alleys. He repeatedly walked around the village and finally saw the stupid cardboard heads walking down a street.

"GUYS!" He yelled at them and realized how stupid that was. They looked at him through their masks and Toby felt they just looked like through them.

"Who the hell are you?" Silica asked with hostility toward the person she (still) hasn't recognized.

"It's me! Toby!" He flipped his hood, revealing his extremely cute face to the girls.

"Okay...you're Toby?" Andr asked as if he was crazy.

"Herobrine." Toby answered.

"Okay...then I'll go..." Silica said and the girls were about to leave but Cupa's hand was grabbed by the mysterious girl.

"Cupa, if you really loved me, look into my eyes." Toby told her and Cupa awkwardly complied and looked straight into the girl's eyes.

"TOBY?!" Cupa let go of the grip and had her mouth absolutely agape.

"Wait, what?" Silica looked into Toby's eyes.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE A GIRL!" Silica fell down on the floor in absolute shock and then Andr took a good look at Toby. Andr gulped and stepped back before fainting.

"I think I got explaining to do..." He said to himself.

"So, Herobrine now made you a girl, until six o'clock." Cupa repeated him.

"Yup." Toby said awkwardly.

"Alright, then you'll come with us as extra punishment!" Silica yelled and grabbed Toby's hoodie.

"NO!" He screamed as he was dragged away.

* * *

It was all night, all the kicking and screaming girl Toby did as they trick and treated their way to every house. They were on the road back to the castle.

"The sun's rising, it means that I'm coming back." Toby looked toward the horizon, "I want my junk back!" He pointed toward his skirt.

"It's alright." Silica let go of the grip on him and Toby stood up. Toby felt weirdness coming to him and the girls stopped walking to look at Toby who was...glowing?

"Well, here I go!" Toby's body glowed in a bright light and the girls covered their eyes from the brightness.

"DONE AND WHAT THE-" Toby looked at himself to see he was a boy again, but he was wearing a maid outfit, he popped up from the floor as the girls just stared at what he wore.

"You pervs." He said at the staring three who made defenses afterward.

* * *

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. LOVE THE GENDERBENDER.**

**Also, everyone, I'm a troll.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	15. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

* * *

**I'm very serious, the emotional chapter and the following that will break readers.**

**I'm spending time apart from my other fics just for this story.**

**No, really, this is gonna hurt you're feels.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Toby!" Andr yelled at the boy who was tending the animals.

"Yeah?" He heard the girl having a typically shy voice, he shoved the feed he had into a pig.

"There is a giant knight by the gate! He's looking for you!" Toby instantly left the pig he was feeding (or choking) and went toward the gate with Andr and saw a person in armor that he would never forget.

"HARKNESS?!" Toby said in shocked of his old ally at the doorstep.

"SAY WHAT?!" Silica yelled, Toby's shocked voice echoing around the castle and the next thing you know it, the entire group was there.

"Hello Toby, I see you have another companion." Harkness introduced himself, "Captain Harkness of Tardicia at your service."

"Harkness, what are you doing here?" Toby asked the captain.

"Me and my team are in Sanctuary and are about to head to Old World. I will explain once we get there." Harkness told the four and Toby opened the gates.

* * *

They wandered into the familiar waterfall cavern and saw tents were set up and soldiers skulking about.

"Why are you here. You said you're explaining." Toby said to the captain.

"Yes, we got a very extreme emergency on our hands."

"What's the emergency?" Cupa asked.

"We...have Cybornians coming this way." Harkness told them quietly and Toby became frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?" Silica poked Toby and shivered after poking.

"Cybornians, you sure?" Toby asked Harkness, extremely fearful in his voice.

"Yes, our scientists detected them after the Siege of Dünsel. Heading toward this place and everywhere after." Toby's face became dark after that.

"What are Cybornians?" Silica asked a stiff Toby.

"Robot nazis, horrible machines gone totally wrong and want to destroy every human out there, and they are robots, kinda indestructible." Toby said, "They will slaughter everything just for the sake of it."

"Yes, we are here because they are going to use Old World as stealth road, we are heading there before they reach the surface." Harkness said and motioned his soldiers to stand up and take arms, after the soldiers did that, they marched into the waterfall's cave in an orderly fashion.

"So, what is our strategy against the Cybornians?" Toby asked Harkness as the everyone marched on the road on a steep hill.

"We destroy them by setting the gasoline tanks on fire, it should be enough to damage them greatly, we push cars off on the street slopes to fend them off, we can hear them due to their clanking." Harkness told Toby.

"I still don't know what's going on." Silica told Andr.

"We are trying to stop a bunch of robots coming into the village and slaughter every living thing!" Toby explained perfectly.

"Oh...so, why are we doing this?" Cupa asked.

"Well, we would be killed anyhow even if we don't do this." Toby looked upon the hill and then everyone heard a loud clanking.

"GUYS! GET A CAR, THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE LEFT SIDE IF THE STREET DOWN THE HILL!" Toby warned everyone and the soldiers began pushing nearby cars and positioned them facing down the slope.

"Everyone, prepare to meet Cybornians." Everyone witnessed on the slope of the street on the left that tin metallic men came out, faces only plated with squares and a human heart behind glass on the chest, all having some wierd device on their arms.

"Men! Push!" Harkness ordered and the men began pushing the cars down the hill, the Cyborians marched toward them and some were hit by cars, they easily shrugged this off as most still marched and others who were hit callously stood back up.

"Activate the explosives." A soldier readied a bow and shot the arrow at a car and the car exploded into flames, sending some Cyborians into the sky and falling down hard but getting up afterward, the robots continued to march.

"Dammit! Plan B!" Harkness yelled and the soldiers separated to different groups and retreated. Harkness left with another group of soldiers and into the shadows.

"What's Plan B!?" Silica screamed as Toby grabbed her and Cupa's hand and put Andr on his back.

"Run." Toby began running with the girls away from the robots downhill of the other side of the hill. The Cyborians were on top as they ran down the hill, the robots fired red beams at them and the four turned to an alley and went inside it.

"You're right, they are nazis." Andr huffed after running.

"Just run down the alley, now." Toby told them and they ran into the alleyway, they ended up on another street after.

"If I'm a captain, guess where would I be girls?" Toby asked them out of the blue.

"Well, a place with lots of weapons..." Cupa's voice trailed off and they all looked upon a military base at the distance.

"And thank you." Toby kissed Cupa and the four headed toward the base at the distance.

* * *

"Locked..." Toby checked the fence, the top of the fence was barbed wire so it would be painful to go through there.

"Oh, however shall we go into this base for militants, my love?" Cupa said dramatically with an accent just to tick Toby off.

"Well love! I propose that we shall break into the fence with wire cutters! But how shall we get it?" He began playing along with her acting.

"I don't know! Kiss me love!" Cupa grabbed Toby and passionately kissed him.

"Guys! You try the back door." Silica yelled and the two departed from kissing and saw a door on a fence.

"Dammit." Toby cursed and went toward the door. He knocked on it and it opened like magic.

"Well, militants were very polite." Toby said and they entered into the base and then was greeted by a bunch of the very same soldiers they allied with armed with bows.

"Sorry! Can't be too sure!" The soldiers lowered their bows after they saw who they were.

"HARKNESS!" Toby angrily yelled. The captain went toward Toby, "Yes?"

"You left us for dead! I-THEY coulda been killed!" Toby berated the much older man.

"We left for meaningful intentions."

"Meaningful reasons my ass!" Toby was about to explode but felt a cute hand by his shoulder.

"Toby..." He saw how adorable Andr looked at him, making him lose his anger quickly.

"Okay, okay, we gotta fortify this place, anything we have gotten that can save us?" He asked calmly.

"The storage system is locked, we used our weapons but the door is as hard as iron can be." Harkness told him.

"Did you try opening the door?" Toby went to the supposedly locked armory and opened the door handle and opened the door. Harkness secretly berated himself.

"Make sure a mechanical bear doesn't come out with a weird sound with it, you'll never know what will happen." Silica yelled her cultural references and Toby looked around the armory, nothing.

"EVERYTHING'S GONE!" Toby yelled and Harkness hastily went toward and looked around it to find it literally empty.

"How can it be all gone?" Harkness asked.

"Maybe they transferred it, to a bigger building?" Toby suggested and motioned his head at the giant concrete half-cut spherical building.

"Oh...when did we get outside?" Cupa asked.

"Reasons we were written not to." Toby went inside the large concrete building, again suddenly popping through out of nowhere.

"Help me open this door!" Toby was pulling the handle of a large iron door and Harkness went in to help and they opened the door with much struggle.

"Okay, let me look." Toby pulled a lever and the lights of the base were lit, revealing a large arsenal of weapons, tanks, just killing machines.

"We got an arsenal, wait a minute, YOUR MEN DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE ANY OF THESE!" Toby realized in horror to the captain.

"There are protection armors, it should be able to fend the Cybornians." Harkness told Toby, who slapped his own head.

"No it can't! The Cybornians use lasers that fry your brain if they hit you, doesn't blast you to ashes or set you on fire, makes you drop on the floor dead! We will make your soldiers be more slower, making them more of target practice!" Toby put logic into every word.

"Then we shall use the pile of weaponry to be our defenses, the Cybornians shall not be able to break in with weapons mounted on the fences." Harkness said and Toby thought about it.

"Okay, get your men to put those guns on the fences and on the door handles, if they break through we hide in this building." Toby commanded and Hoarkness bowed his head and walked outside the base.

"You sure about this?" Andr asked Toby worriedly.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not gonna die." Toby assured her and kissed her cheek. He felt strange once he said that, he shrugged it off and grabbed two guns from a pile of weapons and headed outside as the girls watched worriedly at him.

"Will he be safe?" Andr asked Silica.

"Of course he will! Has he ever let us down? I love him that much!" Silica just thought on how cute Toby looked that night when he wire that maid outfit and she forced him to wear it all day afterward.

"Okay...we gotta watch out for him." Cupa told Silica.

"Alright! We'll stay in here then." Silica jumped repeatedly until she could find an empty spot to sleep on.

* * *

It was already three hours in and the entire group of soldiers armed entire fences with guns on the iron wiring.

"HERE THEY COME!" A soldier yelled as they heard a familiar clanking coming toward them. Toby climbed a tower outpost and looked at the distance and to his horror, the Cybornians were marching at them.

"GOD! I NEED THREE ARCHERS UP HERE AND A BUNCH OF SWORDSMEN AT THE BOTTOM TO CUT OFF THEIR HANDS WHEN NEEDED!" Toby ordered everyone around as if he was a king.

"You heard the man! Move! Move! MOVE!" Harkness ordered and Toby dropped down from the tower as archers took climbed the ladder for their positions as soldiers armed with blades went toward the fences and unsheathed their weapons.

"HERE THEY COME!" An archer yelled and fired his arrow at the robots at the other side and then the battle went on. Archers firing and swordsmen stabbing through the non-fortified parts of the fence, in which robotic hands were coming out of. After a solid five minutes, the metal hands withdrew from the fences and the soldiers and the Cybornians paused.

"What's going on?" A soldier went to the fence and put his ear through it, everyone saw the soldier's eyes widened in horror.

"EVERYONE GET OUT! THERE GONNA-" The soldier was silenced by a Cybornian jumping and landing on top of him.

"Upgrade complete, commencing hive sharing." The Cybornian bleeped a few times and then from the sky, a bunch of Cybornians began plopping to ground fiercely.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!" Harkness ordered his men.

"NO!" Toby yelled but the men began attacking anyhow, the archers still on the post firing and the melee users trying to slash the robots down.

"Offensive mode activate." The Cybornians began firing lasers from the devices from their wrists and the unfortunate soldiers who were hit by the lasers fell on the floor, dead.

"HARKNESS! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Toby screamed at the armored man.

"Men! Retreat!" Harkness yelled and the men began running to the concrete building, Cybornians shooting down some running soldiers as the surviving men ran into the doors to safety.

"Quickly!" After the last surviving soldier went in, Toby looked at the area for a brief moment to see no other soldier coming in and immediately shut the door and barricaded it with a gun.

"We're safe..." Toby looked around and saw to his relief, the girls didn't leave or anything and Harkness and his (now cut in half) team tending to wounds and such.

"Sorry Harkness...they're dead, half of your team." Toby mourned a bit.

"No need, they were looking for an honorable death in battle, but now is what shall we do about this situation?" Harkness asked Toby.

"Yeah, can we finally look for something that can kill everyone?" Silica popped out of nowhere along with Cupa and Andr.

"Harkness, we'll search around, you barricade everything." Toby told and the captain nodded and went to his group.

* * *

"Why won't you let him go with us?" Cupa asked Toby, searching through piles of junk.

"Because, I'm more clever." Toby said as they searched around the downstair room.

"T-Toby, a bookshelf." Andr went toward a bookshelf and pulled a book out and then the bookshelf slid away, revealing a secret entrance.

"Thank you very much!" Toby went and hugged Andr and was joined by Silica and Cupa after, turning it to group hugging thing.

"Alright, this is getting awkward." Toby let go of the hug and headed inside the entrance and was followed by the girls after, he went into the room, it was small and quiet but light was able to reach it, showing them a small metallic arch...thing.

"What's that?" Toby asked and Cupa grabbed a bunch paper of papers on the floor.

"Here." She handed the papers to Toby.

"Thanks, let me see..." Toby read the papers extremely quickly and dropped it back onto the ground.

"Jackpot."

"Sorry?" Cupa asked and saw Toby with a big smile.

"This is a Genesis, a weapon that can fry the brain of any desired, I'll just target all being outside the base and we're safe!" Toby grabbed Cupa by the hands excitedly.

"W-Won't that take a lot of power?" Andr interrupted their cheering.

"Yes, it does, it is powered by the electricity of a human brain, there is so much of it already that if we were electrocuted, we'd be dead, so that's what we're gonna use." Toby said and ran toward the Genesis and began fixing a bunch if buttons on it and the Genesis' arch opened a violet portal.

"Wait, that will still be too much power, won't it." Cupa pointed out.

"Don't worry, the excessive energy is pooped out into something else, read the paper." Cupa grabbed the paper on the floor and read it, her eyes widened in absolute horror.

"Toby..." Cupa wanted to protest about him doing this. Andr and Silica had confused faces on.

"THERE BREAKING IN!" Everyone heard the captain yelled from upstairs and knew they had to hurry.

"Sorry..." Toby went toward the wall next to the arch and pulled a lever attached on it, a glass wall fell between him and the girls after.

"TOBY!" Cupa banged on the wall, she saw Toby, still working on the Genesis.

"What's wrong?" Silica went toward to calm Cupa down but she banged the wall repeatedly.

"IF HE POWERS THE GENESIS, IT WILL KILL HIM!" Cupa screamed and Andr and Silica's minds just went blank and went along with Cupa banging on the wall, shouting protests.

"Sorry girls, everyone else will die if I don't." Toby said solemnly, attaching the finally thing to the machine.

"Toby...don't do this..." Cupa was soaking with tears already, her face drenched with it, Toby went slowly toward the glass wall and toward Andr.

"Andr, thank you, without you, I wouldn't have been that teacher-ish." Toby touched the glass wall in front of her face.

"Don't..." Andr pleaded but Toby went toward Silica.

"Silica, I cheated on that Monopoly game." Toby admitted, forcefully smiling.

"Please..." Silica begged but Toby went toward Cupa, drenched in tears and looking both, face to face.

"Cupa...the girl who made all of this happen, I got to thank you...so much." He said finally, a tear falling from his eye.

"D-Don't d-do t-this, p-please." Toby's face finally stopped forcefully smiling and turned around and looked at the portal.

"Mustn't keep it waiting." He slowly walked toward it.

"TOBY!" Andr yelled, eyes red and tears falling.

"DON'T!" Silica screamed, banging the glass wall harder.

"PLEASE!" Cupa finally saw it, Toby right in front of the portal.

"Just wanted to say...you guys were fantastic...so was I." Toby fell into the portal finally, much to the girls' horror.

"NO!"

* * *

"Alright men! Last stand!" The Cybornians banged on the door, Harkness blocking the doorway.

"What the-" Harkness heard a buzzing noise and heard a thump and he slowly reopened the door and looked outside, all Cybornians dead on the floor, twitching.

"Well I'll be damned." Harkness walked outside along with the soldiers, looking upon the mounting bodies.

"He did it, he actually did it." Harkness praised as his men cheered.

* * *

"Eh?" Toby felt wierd and felt as if he was drifting, he then felt a gust of light and he fell onto the floor.

A floor?

"This is the final process..." He looked around to see he was in his tower at the castle, where he looked at the sunset.

"Time travel, ultimate power usage." He muttered to himself as he peeked out the window, he then saw he and Andr sitting next to each other, watching the sunset and not noticing him.

'This is that time...' He looked behind him and saw a purple portal on the wall.

"Well...I don't think I'll die yet." Toby looked at his past self and past Andr for a brief moment, remembering fondly at that memory and went toward the portal.

* * *

"Eh?" He woke up and saw that he was by the gate of his castle and looked outside and saw past Toby and past Silica killing a zombie as past Cupa watched.

"Day I met her...she was a pretty good kisser." Toby said to himself and saw an Armored Golem approaching him.

"Armored Golem, stand ground." He ordered and began doing something to the Golem. After he did what was needed, he saw something on the wall next to the gate, it was a red portal.

"Damn. Might as well." Toby walked toward the portal and entered in it.

* * *

"What the hell?" Toby saw only darkness, deep darkness that he couldn't see.

"This is death. Kinda crappy." Toby felt a shaking, "Maybe not." He fell down onto the the ground on his back.

"OW!" He moaned out and felt something on his palm, gravel.

"Since when was the last time I noticed gravel?" Toby then heard a moaning from behind him and peeked, and he saw the greatest moment of his life.

"Cupa..." He saw her, unconscious and likely moments before his revolutionary life change, "Alright, I got you." He patted her head, he knew he couldn't interfere with timelines.

"Cupa, here me out." He went a whispered in her ear, "We will have the best of times, we'll look at the sunsets, run away from tanks, even see me die. Funny, never supposed you find about this ever, I know everything about you and you know nothing about me." Toby was choked with tears and finally saw the last green portal, shining at the deepest darkness in the cave.

"Well Cupa, goodnight." Toby walked toward green portal closer...

And closer...

It was done.

* * *

"GAH!" A (extremely familiar) boy just popped out of the arch like lightening much to the shock of the girls who just saw him dead a few moments ago. Toby stood up, seeing he still wore the same clothes.

"Cloning, once my other self dies, new body with the same memories! Right girls?" He said to the three and they just widened their eyes in shock. Toby went toward the lever and pulled it, lifting the glass wall.

"I'M BACK!" He yelled and opened his arms, readying for a hug but got none, only blank stares from the girls.

"Guys?" Toby realized what just happened, Toby was dead and he was a replacement, "Oh..."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**Have to focus on finishing other stories, sorry.**

**This is my biggest chapter ever, kinda scary.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	16. Not Him

Not Him

* * *

**Hah. Copied Nine's last words, thank you reviewer.**

***laughing to myself***

**Velvetie, technically, you're giving me 5 bucks.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

It was a rather dim day once everyone got out of Old World, Harkness saluted with his soldiers holding bags filled with bodies, he never knew what Toby did to kill all the Cybornians, perhaps he never will.

The four were left alone and walked back into the castle, it felt like weeks but it only took five minutes, it was extremely silent during the walk and Toby noticed the girls strayed away from him, shaking themselves to death.

They finally arrived at the castle, gates looked and Toby unlocked it, "What are you guys going to do?"

"I-I'm going to cry in a room." Andr said and she walked, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I-I'll eat a s-sandwich." Silica then went inside as well, obvious pain in her eyes.

"I will rethink my life." Cupa finally went inside, Toby looked at them going in, knowing what they feel.

'Kinda was like the first time I met Cupa, never thought she can replace mom and dad. Now I'm that. I'm not Toby, I'm just someone with the same memories, a echo. Toby is dead.' He told himself, he shook it off and headed inside with silence.

"Time to eat!" Toby yelled, he was cooking that little cute steak that Silica devoured constantly, he heard the door open and saw the girls walking in. They looked as depressed as if they lost someone they loved.

Oh wait.

Andr sniffed with red eyes, Silica just stared at the floor and Cupa had her hood on, trying to not get a glance from Toby as much as possible. They sat quietly on the table, "Alright, dig in!" Toby handed the plates over filled with delicious food onto each of them. They did nothing but stare at the food.

"Okay, my turn!" Toby plopped onto the chair next to Cupa.

Silica poked her food a bit, "Doesn't feel the same."

"It does! Taste like the steak I made-" Toby was completely interrupted when Silica threw her plate at him, covering his face with the greasy steak. He wiped him off him and looked at Silica, she had tears in her eyes.

"TOBY IS DEAD! YOU AREN'T HIM!" She yelled and marched out of the dining room crying. Andr got up chased her, trying to comfort her.

"Silica!" Toby called her but she didn't come back. He looked at Cupa who was staring down at the table.

"Cupa?" Cupa looked up at Toby when he said her name, she saw how dark he looked, his hair covering his eyes.

"Am I a good person?" He asked her, Cupa mumbled a bit of words.

"What?"

"You are good, a very good person, but...you aren't Toby." She answered, she stood up from her chair and walked out of the dining room, seeing that sad glance Toby gave. She closed the door silently as she heard Toby munch on his steak.

Alone.

"Silica, are you alright?" Andr went up to Silica who was weeping at her bed, holding a pillow.

"N-No, I-I'm not." She said but the pain of her could be felt all around her.

"I know how hard it feels...I love him also!" Andr comforted, feeling tears spread into her eyes as well.

"But he's dead and this fake is like a ghost! I can't take that HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THE PERSON WHO I FELL IN LOVE WITH!" She screamed but Andr hugged her tightly.

"I miss Toby too." Andr said as Silica cried. On the outside of the room, Toby was by the door, listening to every word they said and sighed heavily.

Toby wondered maybe they were right, that he wasn't Toby. He remembers the time when he promised the three he would never leave them, did he make that promise? Toby did, not him. He felt ironic thinking about that though, Toby told them he would never leave them and look where Toby is now. Dead. He stood up and began walking away, he needed a shower after Silica tossed a steak at him.

"The steak really didn't taste the same." Toby said as he walked away, he headed toward the showers and he heard something. He saw the lights were opened in Cupa's room and the windows were cleared of any curtains. He looked inside to see Cupa had her backed turned and was on a chair, not noticing him at all.

"Toby..." He heard her say and saw what she was looking at, it was a scrapbook. He saw the pictures that he remembered, he also sighed sadly at them, knowing that it was another life. It held pictures of him and the girls, doing stuff that they loved in the past. There was a picture of Silica forcing him in a maid outfit, them taking a drunk picture after they accidentally replaced the apple juice with beer, them eating that fabulous steak that he made and that teardrop.

What?

Cupa was weeping silently to herself as Toby watched, he backed away from the window silently as well and knew what was about to be done.

* * *

"Hm?" Cupa woke up from her nap, she saw she was on a chair, holding the scrapbook she cherished for the entire night. She looked at the final picture, all four of them, hugging as they tackled Toby, she could only smile then.

She went out the door, not bothering to change and went toward the dining room, she opened the door to see the table had food on it, pancakes apparently with Silica and Andr eating their food with eyes that looked heartbroken.

"Where's is he?" Cupa asked Andr and Andr shook her head, unresponsive. Cupa motioned for them to follow her to find him and the two stood up and followed Cupa. They wandered around the castle for minutes until they saw him by the gate, holding a luggage bag and having a backpack and wore sunglasses.

"Oh, hey." He waved at them, the three approached him.

"What are you doing?" Silica asked him.

"I'm leaving, I'm not Toby and I never will be. To think I was so stupid to think I'm him, only an idiot could think that. I'm only hurting you guys more and I should end it." He told them casually, picking up his luggage and going to open the gates.

"Where will you go?" Andr asked him.

"Not here, I'm not getting a 'NO! DON'T GO!' from any of you, am I right!" Everyone remained silent and Toby lowered the gates.

"Alright, then I'm off." Toby went outside the gates as the girls watched, "OH YEAH! Can you tell the Golems this code to make sure you are the new owners, tell them this: TS-19."

"O-Okay." Silica then clapped her hands slowly as Cupa lowered the gates again.

"Alright, oh, there's one." Andr pointed at an approaching Golem. The three went up to it.

"TS-19." She commanded it and the Golem just bleeped a few numbers and spit said something.

"Hello, guys?" The three were stunned when the voice from the Golem was a none other than Toby.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Silica angrily asked.

"Relax, it's me, the original Toby." The voice answered much to the shock of the girls.

"T-Toby?" Cupa stuttered innocently.

"Turns out before I'm cloned, it was a time machine, weird anyhow, never noticed I saw my past self and Andr kissing me for the first time. Funny. I'm talking to you through the Golem due to time being broken for a moment, it is gonna close once I die." Toby said to them from the past, the three girls made down hearted faces.

"Why, why did you do this?" Cupa asked him.

"Because, the new Toby is gonna be a wonder, I spent half of my life sulking, it is time for it to end." Toby said with a hint of hurting in his voice.

"But, he isn't you!" Silica protested.

"Right, he isn't me. He's a new person. He can never replace me but, you can help him." Toby solemnly told them.

"B-But-"

"No butts! Butts are for pooping, Silica! You made me better guys, I lived a good life knowing that, tell me that you didn't?" The girls looked behind them to see clone Toby standing by the gate, looking blankly at them.

"Girls, I love you three...so much. Right now, the most scared thing in the world is that person you are with...he may not be me and he knows that but make him better, for me." Toby said to them.

"Is that Toby?" Clone Toby yelled out, interrupting them abruptly.

"He sounds weird, that is how I sound like?" Original Toby asked with a voice that sounded happy and the girls cannot help but smile.

"Yes." Andr answered, they heard original Toby sigh on the voice monitor of the Golem.

"Help him guys, I feel like I'm going to die soon. Remember, I will always be over here-wait. Sorry, can't show you the heart, whoops." Original Toby laughed about and the girls laughed, but they cried at the same time.

"But you promised us you'll never leave." Cupa said, choked with tears.

"And I won't be, remember that guys. But right now, the person who needs you not to leave him is THAT Toby, and he remembers me saying that, go to him, because this message will end very soon." Toby said, "Say those lasts word wisely."

"Okay, it isn't goodbye then?" Silica asked, wiping her face.

"No, it isn't." The girls then whispered to each other what to say to him.

"Hello, Toby." They said unison and original Toby coughed a bit, no doubt smiling.

"I love you three, and I always will." The Golem slumped but then instantly went back up and marched away, signifying the message's end. The girls can only turn their backs and look at clone Toby standing outside, they wasted no time to go and open the gates and a wandering Toby smiled at them. They gave him an extremely tight hug and Toby hugged them back.

"Okay, next chapter's this way." Toby grabbed his luggage as he walked back into the castle.

* * *

**WHOOP! SORRY IF I'M ADDING TOO MUCH IN THIS SERIES.**

**STAY TUNED FOR HORROR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	17. Five Nights

Five Nights

* * *

**Got like, a billion rip-offs in my mind.**

**Like, I wanted to make chapters for each pairing after this for character development.**

**This chapter is terrifying.**

**Really.**

**No, really Velvetie, you owe me money, he isn't back, THE Toby is dead.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Alright, Old World! Surely we cannot die here?" Toby yelled in a sarcastic manner. He was promptly pushed by Silica.

"C'mon! We left the guys at home to be a bunch of pussies rather than go here. Idiot, AT NIGHT EVEN!" She muttered a bit.

"Aw! Still won't kiss me-" Toby was cur off by Silica slapping him.

"Doesn't mean I'm over original Toby, doesn't mean you won't get the same affection." She said to him angrily, the two still walked around the devastated city.

"Alright, alright! But first, let us grab some grub, a date?" He asked her, Silica was about to slap him again but then saw a restaurant behind him.

"Okay then, how about there?" Silica pointed behind him and Toby turned around to see the restaurant.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it said.

"Date! Here we go!" Silica grabbed Toby and walked toward the restaurant door, the saw the curtains covered the windows but they didn't care. Silica opened the door and the look on her face when she saw what was inside.

"WAH!" She instantly jumped up and went behind Toby.

"What is it-" Toby knew right away what she was talking about, it was a restaurant alright and there were neatly placed tables but there were three creepy as hell animatronics on a stage in front of the tables, all looking with big jaws and wide eyes on the lights.

The lights?

"I think I would be more interested in lights being on in a deserted town. How did is it even working?" Toby entered inside with Silica clawing on his back, the place was practically deserted, few corridors leading to other rooms were available but no light on them.

"Okay, this is your date! C'mon!" Toby entered the extremely creepy place and felt a but nervous after taking a glance of the mechanical animals which was a bear with a top hat, a duck with a bib, and a bunny with a bow tie.

"If it makes you better, our date can be in the back of the place, deepest room, none of those animatronics can look at you." Toby told her.

"O-Okay." She said and the two headed to the right corridor as the the animatronics observed them.

Waiting.

They entered a room after seeing a bunch of branched hallways, they went to a room with fewer tables and a large curtain in the room.

"OH GOD!" Silica screamed and instantly hugged Toby. Toby looked at the curtain and saw a rather gruesome sight. It wasn't actually gory but rather EXTREMELY creepy.

There was an animatronic, a wolf more like it and it wore an eyepatch on the left eye, the entire jaw of it was hanging like it just bit concrete. It was really scary due to the face of the mechanical creature being at the partial opened curtain opening. There was a sign under it reading 'OUT OF ORDER'.

"It's okay, it is just as broken as the ones from a while ago." He calmed her down and they both walked away from the room. It was still watching.

"Okay. Back room." Toby and Silica walked through a final corridor that had lights but the lights flickered frequently, creating a chilling atmosphere.

"Last room." The two arrived at the end was a room that had dim lights and some televisions open on a desk, all showing the same place, the stage and a phone on the desk also.. It had two doors on each side except without the door, both extremely dark on each corridor the door showed and two square windows and each side as well, both doors had two buttons above each other saying 'Door' and 'lights'. On the room, there was a single chair and posters stuck around.

"Okay...security room, but how is the power alive?" Toby wondered, looking at the screen monitors.

"Can we leave? I thought on snogging you but now this is just creepy." Silica admitted and Toby glanced at her questionable, "Hey! I'm gold about losing my virginity! Don't judge me!"

"No, it isn't that." Toby pointed behind her and she turned around, seeing a poster around. It had the animatronics in a cartoon fashion and labeled them, the bear was Freddy, the rabbit was Bonnie, the duck was Chica and the fox was called Foxy the Pirate.

"Happy names for creepy robots." The two then heard a ringing from the phone on the desk.

"What-?" Toby was taken aback by this and approached the phone and grabbed it instantly.

"Oh, wait." He pressed the speaker button out of pure logic,

"Anybody here me? Yeah, hello?" The speaker on the phone said, sounded like a young man.

"This is a pre-recorded, not actually talking to us." Toby told Silica who nodded.

"Alright, listen to me, this is a warning. I can't believe that I took a job here! If anybody hears me, I swear to God, you better run for your life. I was fired, and this place is going close down, don't know why you are here for but listen. At night, you better run for it, these animatronics are alive, I barely made it out. Here are four around here, they don't recognize you and are going to get you, they look broken, even Foxy but they aren't, they are alive and dangerous. I swear to God, use the cameras, they don't move when they are watched but when they do, they will black out the cameras. The entire electrical system is based around two batteries, they replenish every so often but don't waste them! Even if you close all the doors, they open without power and they will find you. This is a warning, God have mercy on you." The speaker said and the two were horrified.

"NEXT!" Toby clicked on the arrow on the phone and a beep came up.

"Okay, here are tips, the battery percentage is shown on the TVs, watch them, use the lights and doors when they are there when necessary, they leave after awhile. I'll give you tips about them, Bonnie the rabbit goes after you on the left side, Chica goes after you on the right, Foxy is fast, watch him repeatedly or he will go to you from the left, Freddy doesn't move much but he is in the room instantly when you hear his music, don't close the doors, he will trap you. Also there is a fifth one, sorry if I didn't mention but it is a hallucination, likely. The kitchen is only audio so don't bother unless Chica is there. That is all I have, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, God save you until morning." The phone went dead and the two instantly went onto the screen, looking at it, Bonnie was gone from the stage and Freddy and Chica were staring at them.

"LOOK AT FOXY!" Silica screamed and Toby turned the cameras toward Foxy, it was already having the head sticking out a bit from the curtain, "OH GOD!"

"Silica, calm down!" Toby yelled and Silica looked like she was losing it.

"I don't wanna die with a bunch of creepy animals!" She whined like a baby but then Toby grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"It's alright, and-" Toby paused when he flipped the cameras, "I think I found Bonnie." Toby showed her where Bonnie was, right in front of the doorway.

"OH BOY!" Silica instantly ran toward the left door and closed it, making sure Bonnie doesn't get in.

"Okay, Bonnie is done there, we gotta worry about Chica." Toby looked through the cameras and found Chica just moved from the stage.

"Where are you?" He began scrolling through each camera until he finally heard something at the kitchen, audio only but it sounded like a lullaby.

"Okay, Chica is at a kitchen which is bad since we can't see her and now, check the lights for Bonnie, Silica." Silica pressed the lights button as she was told and looked at the window, revealing that there was no shadow at the end.

"Bonnie's gone, open the door." Silica opened the door on Toby's orders, Bonnie was indeed gone.

"Okay, let me see." Bonnie is at the employee room, as they saw it, Chica was still at the kitchen.

"What about Freddy and Foxy?" Silica asked and Toby checked them, Freddy was still at the stage and Foxy looked like he was about to get out of the curtains, they shivered for a bit.

"Alright, check for Chica, she is there." Toby obliged to Silica and saw the noise in the kitchen was gone.

"Where is-" Silica instantly went for the lights on the right door and sure enough, Chica was standing by the window.

"CLOSE IT!" Silica closed the door and was in pure panic.

"Oh no..." Toby started, "The battery is at 5%!" At that moment, Toby checked the camera again and saw Bonnie was where they saw at the worst time.

"CLOSE THE OTHER ONE!" Silica immediately closed the left door, leaving them both trapped.

"Battery is draining, fast." Toby said and the two saw every 5 seconds, the battery was lowering the percentage.

"Oh no..." Silica weeped out of terror, she was gonna die, likely to be stuffed in the suits like an organ donation.

"2% left." Toby told her.

"T-Toby, w-we're gonna d-die." She cried, rolling on the floor like the baby she is.

"Oh boy, here it comes." The percentage was about to hit the final number and Toby closed his eyes for the worst, he then heard a ringing sound.

* * *

Night 2.

* * *

"Eh?" Toby looked at the TV and saw that the battery was recharged and that the doors were opened but no animatronics anywhere.

"Silica, get up, the battery recharged itself." Toby woke Silica up who had her face stained with tears repeatedly, she stopped whining and looked up to see she was definitely alive.

"W-What happened?"

"The hour is over, battery is refilled, animatronics are gone, we're fine." He told her, he helped her stand up and the two just stared at each other until the phone rang again.

"Hello? This is the person again, remember that every hour, the animatronics reset themselves, the battery is better but they will be more aggressive every hour so, best of luck." The line went dead finally and the two looked at the security screen, Foxy already out but the three on the stage were still there.

"Alright, let me see-" Toby instantly noticed that Bonnie and Chica just disappeared.

"Oh no." Toby instantly flipped through the cameras and saw Bonnie's face was in front of the camera in the employee room, making them jump.

"Okay, Bonnie is FREAKING HORRIFYING, so, we better look at Chica." Toby said in a voice that sounded so stupid and they saw Chica, the second corridor from them, far enough but extremely near.

"Okay, better watch that out." After at least minutes of flipping back and forth between the two approaching, they still never got a response.

"Oh...no." Toby had a face frozen in fear.

"What's wrong?"

"I realized Silica, that we completely ignored Foxy." Toby instantly toggled the camera to find that fox was not at the curtain.

"Where did he go?" He complained until they heard a screeching, "SILICA!" Toby instantly abandoned the cameras and headed toward the left door and quickly pressed the door button, the brief moment by the hallway, was THAT FOX'S FEET. Toby huffed and sweated and Silica looked like she just dodged a bullet.

"Alright, the bells are about to ring yet?" The two heard a bell ring, much to their relief.

"God, thank you!" Toby fainted on the floor as Silica caught him.

* * *

Night 3.

* * *

Silica was very tense, Toby just fainted and he couldn't wake him up, she had to manage this on her own. She was on the verge of a heart attack with what was going to happen.

"Alright, like Toby did." She curled up her hands for confidence and began flipping the camera back and forth between the stage and Foxy, no responses.

"Okay, let me do it some more." She flipped even faster, she saw the battery waste away but she didn't care. She was terrified.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She hummed and bit extremely, she saw that the screens gone blank for a brief second and popped back up, she looked at Foxy who had a complete face on the screen but it looked somewhat...smiling.

Silica flipped it back to the stage where Chica and Bonnie looked at the camera, smiling as well which creeped her out.

"Wait a minute..." She looked as the camera slowly scrolled to the next parts of the camera.

Freddy was gone.

She heard the phone ring and a bleep, "Hello, third night, not bad, anyway, Freddy is active, I repeat, Freddy is active, if he's gone, he is in the room, he is hiding behind you, don't close the doors, don't run away, the other animatronics will get you if you don't. Remember, IF HE IS GONE, HE'S HERE!" The phone bleeped dead and Silica slowly and hesitantly looked behind her, as if she didn't want to look, she saw it.

Freddy.

The bear suit that was more than twice her size, staring at her and holding Toby by the neck who was still unconscious. The eyes of the animal looked like it wanted to just kill her, rip her apart, that top hat made the situation even more terrifying.

"Okay, we can leave if you want! We won't come back!" She tried bargaining, her heart felt like it was slipping away from her.

It finally looked like it stopped when she heard a certain music.

"NO!" She saw Chica popped out from the right side and Foxy and Bonnie from the left side of the rooms, like dolls held in place by their feet with nails.

"Okay, you got me, but you wouldn't kill a cute 14 year old, right? RIGHT?" The animatronics screamed their 'EEEEEEIIIIIIII's in response and Silica felt like she could die of a heart attack right now.

The bell chime was heard.

* * *

Night 4

* * *

"How the-" Silica looked and saw all the animatronics left after she took a quick glance away from them, leaving Toby on the floor.

"Toby!" She went toward him and picked him up, she shook him about.

"WAKE UP!" She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips and Toby instantly woke up, with a daze on his face.

"Eh? What happened? I had this dream where we were trapped by a bunch of robot animals!" Toby smiled and looked around and Toby's face went down, realizing his dream was true, "Damn."

"I SPENT AN HOUR SCARED TO DEATH!" Silica slapped him relentlessly and Toby pushed her off.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" Silica explained the pure horror she had to go through and Tobh was stunned.

"I was grabbed by a-"

"Yeah, almost raped by a bear."

"Alright, night four, what do we have! NOTHING! WE ARE GONNA DIE AT NIGHT FOUR, THE WORST NUMBER AND WHY AREN'T WE LOCKING THE DOORS YET?!" Toby yelled out loud and heard a screeching.

"OH NOPE!" He looked the left door and quickly went to locked it, at the floor before the iron doors fell on, Foxy's arm slipped under it and prevented the door under from going down completely.

"NOPE!" Toby kicked Foxy's arm and it departed from the doorway, screeching in that extremely high voice. They heard some footsteps running away.

"Alright, they are now spamming us." Toby said blankly and the phone rang again.

"Alright! You're still alive if you hear this! They are predictable now, just one more night after this! Name's Mike by the way, anyhow, you can predict what they do and Freddy is the real danger. Them by your door and Freddy popping out, yeah, watch out, I have to warn you about-" The line went dead, the two were very afraid.

"Chica!" Toby went toward the right door and opened the lights and saw Chica was there. He closed the door immediately. He went back to the left door and opened it, Foxy not there anymore.

"Alright, the bells ringing yet?" Toby asked, completely going back and forth with the lights as Silica checked.

"They aren't coming, they are all back at the same place." She said to Toby.

"What?" Toby went over to the screens to see them, all smiling, Foxy retreating back at the curtain with only and eye partial seen and the three robots on the stage, looking with their eyes at them.

"What are they doing?" He asked. They heard the bells finally ring, their battery recharged instantly.

* * *

Night 5.

* * *

"HEY! You hear?" The phone yelled again, last message, "This is very bad, forgot to tell you guys, last night, this is not good. Not even slightest, they are smiling right? What I was gonna say last time, this is going to be the most amazing night ever, NOT IN A GOOD WAY. There is a fifth animatronic! RUN JUST RUN, HIDE WHEN HE BREAKS IN, HE WILL COME, LAST HOUR IS THE SHORTEST, GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU." The line went dead, last message. The two wondered what to do now.

"THEY ARE ALL GONE." Silica yelled and Toby looked, they were indeed all missing from the stage and the curtain.

"Oh...NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Toby instantly went to each door and closed them. No Freddy popped out, so they were safe. The heard a banging, many bangs on each door and they both took a side and looked out the window, on the left was Bonnie and Foxy, looking out in the window which made Toby get chills and on the right with Silica, Chica and Freddy were there, she instantly jumped on when they looked at her.

"HAH! Can't get in now!" Toby mocked the animals.

"Toby..."

"They can be living animals but they can't break down a simple door, PATHETIC!"

"TOBY!"

"And-" Toby was grabbed by Silica, "What is it?"

"Look." She turned his head with her hand and Toby went full eye-shock.

There was a golden Freddy in the back of the room.

The Golden Freddy had no eyes, it was just slumped at the corner with a top hat, watching them as if it was there the entire time.

"SILICA! Don't look, it will get to you." Toby tried covering her eyes but Silica still stared, not blinking at it even.

'IT'S ME.' The bear was invading her train of thoughts, varies images of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Foxy flipped over every second along with the words IT'S ME in a black background.

"Ok, you asked for it." Toby grabbed Silica's face and kissed her, she still was staring at the bear.

"Alright, so sorry about this then." He kissed her again but this time (something he never dared to do out of morals), he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

'Love the French.' He thought as he kissed her harder, Silica blinked a few times and pushed him off, they (accidentally) left a trail of saliva on them.

"You really are good in kissing." She played with her purple ponytail and Toby smiled, wiping his mouth.

"Weren't we-" Toby and Silica realized Golden Freddy was up, standing up, the exact same size and the head slumped to the side and the entire mouth open agape. Golden Freddy took a few clumsy steps toward them.

"Don't get any closer!" Toby yelled and hugged Silica, they fell onto the floor and curled their legs up, Golden Freddy walking toward them. The two screamed repeatedly.

"WE COME IN PEACE YOU CRAZY ASS BEAR!" Silica was bit helping as the bear grew close and closer...

The ringing was there.

"Eh?" Toby noticed that Golden Freddy was gone, the doors were open and nobody there, complete silence.

"Are we alive?" Silica stood up with him.

"Yeah, I think." Toby and Silica heard a ringing from the phone.

"Yay! Mike here! You're alive! CONGRATS! RUN AND GET OUT OF THERE. NOW!" The phone yelled and the two quickly ran toward out of the restaurant, they ran through the corridors and finally found their way out, the doorway.

"Finally!" Toby said and they pushed the door opened, Toby grabbed the nearest stick he could find and shoved it onto the door handles, making sure the animatronics never will escape.

"That. Is. The. Worst. Date. Ever." Silica instantly passed out and Toby grabbed her.

"Alright, time to go." Toby said and held her and walked away, he took a quick glance and saw all five animatronics were by the curtains of the window, looking directly at him. He shrugged and carried on walking.

* * *

**HEY! SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE MUCH, SCHOOL AND JUNK.**

**I AM ALSO TELLING YOU IF YOU READ AGAIN WHEN I MEANT NIGHTS, I MEANT HOURS, DON'T JUDGE.**

**STAY TUNED (I am scared.)**


	18. Shadows at Night

Shadows at Night

* * *

**I PROMISE THIS IS MORE ORIGINAL.**

**THANK YOU VELVETIE, FOR READING EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T FAV THIS APPARENTLY. (I didn't check).**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Toby and Andr were walking down the village, she forced her out of curing her shyness. She tried covering her face with that ridiculous hat of hers, felt extremely weird for Toby due to how it resembled an Enderman too much.

"Really? I should kiss you right now." He lifted her hat and kissed her on the lips, she blushed dearly at that.

"I-I'm not used to k-kissing y-yet." She said to him, he smiled at the response but then felt something shoving his foot.

"Excuse me, sir!" He heard a little boy mutter and he looked, he saw the boy holding extremely large boxed five stacks high and he was carrying it.

"Woah! You can't carry that!" Toby helped grabbed the boxes, the boy began walking to his desired destination as Toby walked alongside with him, Andr just following them.

"So, kid, what is the box occasion?"

"Didn't ya hear, sir? The Reverends are gonna host this big party at their manor tonight! Anyone is allowed inside the party as long as they have a suit!" The boy answered.

"Then why are you making suits now?" Toby looked until the box to find it was all threads and needles.

"They just announced it this morning! DO I LOOK RICH?!" The child grabbed the other boxes from Toby and stomped away, leaving the two (actually, Toby) interested. Andr sighed a bit of what he was gonna do.

* * *

"Can't believe that Cupa and Silica didn't want to go!" Toby said as he walked toward the large mansion at the distance, he wore a black tuxedo with a red bow tie, he held Andr with his right arm and the girl looked very nervous. She wore a black dress with a cute ribbon wrapped around her psyche, she just wore an absolutely adorable bow in her hair. She looked uncomfortable without her typical clothes,

"Aw, don't do that, look, sunset is about to set, and the house us, eh?" Toby stopped to see a bridge in front of him, the house was surrounded by a moat that covered a large bit of land and the moat was extremely high from where they saw, almost as far down as a canyon.

"Wow. Just, wow." Toby and Andr heard footsteps to see a boy their age wearing a black suit just like Toby but had a normal tie, he had brown hair and was rather good looking and a tad bit too handsome. Toby wasn't gay, he just saw that.

"Hello! Welcome to the Reverend Manor-" The person stopped instantly when he saw Andr, "Well, hello, hello, hello!"

"Um, yes, we are guests, and can you please lead us unto the manor?" Toby instantly knew the boy had now a thing for Andr.

"Ah, yes, even the pretty little lady over there, siblings I presume?" The boy walked along the the two through the bridge.

"No...friends." Toby said and saw Andr, trying to cover her face from blushing too much.

"Shame, and I thought she was single." The boy laughed and Toby and Andr made dry laughs but the boy bought it, "My name is Alistair Reverend and welcome to the manor!" Alistair opened the house doors and the two had their jaws dropped. It looked way bigger on the inside.

It was a massive ballroom, with that giant chandelier on top, Andr was looking at it like it could crush her any moment.

"Excuse, but what is this party for?" Toby finally asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"My family name has been passed down through my mother who unfortunately passed away, my older brother is old enough to inherit the family name by today, the day of my mother's death." Alistair explained, "My goodness, only eleven guests including staff, myself, and you two, we should have not revealed the party this late."

"Okay, are you serving cocktails or something?" Toby asked, rubbing his hands together.

"The dining room has an array of available things scattered along a table. I'll just walk around the ballroom." Alistair then looked and Andr who was running in circles.

"Okay, Andr, come with me." Toby went toward Andr and grabbed her arm and the two headed to the kitchen as he saw Alistair frown.

'Serves that bastard right.' He thought as the went to the dining room.

The two were at the dining room, them eating the entire buffet away, the food was absolutely delicious. They saw Alistair come in much to Toby's irking.

"Hello! These are the guests and staff and residences of this house." Alistair introduced the well dressed people to the two, which was nine of them.

Toby and Andr were introduced to the reason this party was made, Stephen Reverend, he had blonde hair and a monocle on. They met also the staff, cook Evans Tons and the butler, Lawrence Kits who looked like a twenty year old red head, Lawrence had a 14 year old sister (who Toby found rather cute ginger apparently) named Yui, wearing a cute maid outfit and had an amazingly cute two ponytails at the back of her head and Andr tried attempts for Toby to stop staring. There was the newly wedded couple, Newman and Caroline Patterson who looked rather cute together. On the table were a apparently a late teenage local villager who were extremely fast at making a suit called Xavier Lucas, eating the food intensely and a army officer named Marcos Law.

"Alright, where are the guests? Lawrence! Can you please check if anymore guests are coming, so dull with few people." Stephen yelled and Lawrence nodded. The butler walked out of the dining room as everyone sat down and ate fancily. Evan and Yui retreated back into the kitchen for their duties.

"So, how is the army, Sir Marcos?" Stephen asked the officer.

"Quite well, I am lucky to take a break after all the war that is happening and is fortunate for our-" Everything Toby and Andr can hear was air, they were getting killed by boredom too quickly.

"How about you two then? Alistair told me you aren't related." Stephen said to Toby and Andr who just woke up from their daydreaming. Toby instantly saw everyone had their eyes on him.

"We're just friends! We are just mates who came here when we heard!" Toby said to him out loud.

"Ah, yes, even Alistair says that about that maid, Yui, I know he has an affair with her for quite sometime." Alistair instantly made a frozen face when Stephen said that.

"How shameless!" Caroline joked and everyone laughed except for Andr and Alistair who had a flustered look on his face.

"Sir! We have a mighty problem!" Lawrence popped out into the room, everyone looking at the servant.

"What is it, Lawrence?" Stephen asked impatiently,

"The bridge broke down!" With those words, Stephen jumped up and ran outside along with everyone else.

They ran to the outdoors and saw it, the bridge broken down and their only way out gone. It caused quite a commotion to the guests of the house.

"Everybody, calm down, by tomorrow the men of Sir Marcos will come to retrieve him here, they will rescue us!" Stephen made sure the noise died down and then they felt small raindrops pour, "Everyone, it is starting to rain and we must take shelter." Stephen ran back inside along with everyone else.

Everyone was sitting by the living room, all comfortable with their imprisonment, Toby and Andr just sat their, staring contests with each other and Newman and Caroline just being a stereotyped young couple, Sir Marcos marching about and grumbling about the battles he had fought in and Xavier just watching the rain, everyone else wasn't in the room.

"I'm bored, I'll look around." Toby stood up and Andr followed him, they walked by several doors through a corridor they wandered into and heard weird sounds in one of them.

"Eh?" Toby looked in the keyhole of the noisy door and saw it. Something he will not erase from his mind ever.

"So the maid and the master, in the bedroom, nice thing going for them." Toby said to himself and Andr realized what they were doing in the bedroom. She blushed extremely red at that.

"Are they...?"

"They are 'dancing' in there." Toby's eye twitched and he discarded from the door, making sure he didn't make a noise to disturb Yui and Alistair's 'privacy'.

"MURDER!" They instantly heard a cry for help and the two rushed out of the hallway and went toward another. What they saw was rather gruesome, with Toby catching Andr from fainting.

Evans was lying on the corridor on the ground.

There were only three in the hallway, not counting the body were the the two teenagers and Xavier, people began flooding in the hallway. Stephen made a horrified look, the Pattersons gasped, both Alistair and Yui came out from where Toby and Andr came through, clothed and shocked as well. Toby and Andr scooted uncomfortable back from them.

"Let me through, I'm an expert." Tpby went down to look at Evans' body, he inspected it further to have widened eyes.

"Nothing, it is just liked he stopped being alive all together." Toby stood up, "Can someone put the dead cook in a bag, please?"

"Has he had a heart attack?" Lawrence grabbed Evans body and dragged it away.

"No, his body stopped entirely, brain is dead, heart is dead. Not like he has been poisoned! Weird." Toby looked dumbfound, "Also, I recommend not to be in this place, a place a murder happened, just saying." Everybody ran out to the living room at Toby's orders, leaving only he and Andr.

"W-What killed him?" She asked, very scared and nervous.

"I have a theory, but if I'm right, God save us." Toby walked toward the living room along with Andr.

Everybody was gathered, all eleven surviving, Toby patted his the chair he was sitting on and huffed a bit. He held a heavy book on his lap that read SCIENCE IS COOL on it.

"What killed Evans isn't natural, or is it?" Toby opened a page to reveal something, looked a like a picture with a cloud of black smoke and a description underneath, "Never thought that tiny bit of rememberable I have of these guys." He pointed at the picture.

"What is it?" Newman asked him.

"These are Spades, apparently a pack of molecules that have a hive mind of a human and a instinct of a predator, not harmless at all naturally but they can be powered by energy source to at least make a transparent form." Toby explained the enemy they are facing.

"So this is what killed the cook?" Andr asked him.

"Yes, they look like humanoid shadows once they get a form, they can pass through you but you're heart stops instantly then. Poor Evan must have been in a dark corridor." Toby muttered out.

"It also says they are restricted to only dark areas." Xavier pointed out and Toby nodded.

"Yes, but it also says it grows stronger with each passing hour, it could move freely by morning." Toby told the crowd, they shivered in response.

"What shall we do? That thing shall kill us all then!" Marcos exclaimed.

"We can make it return to a molecular form if we destroy the power source it is using to keep its current form, c'mon." Toby went to the kitchen and to the faucet when he filled a glass of water. He then went back to the living room with the glass and poured the water into fancy look test tubes.

"The water is connected to the moat and so is the Spade, we can use these as a tracker to the energy source. We'll split into teams." Toby split everyone up, he was with Newman and were Lawrence and Marcos, everyone else was to stay in the living room.

"Okay, we go!" Toby handed test tubes to the three and kelt one for himself and they went onto separate corridors. Leaving everyone in the living room silently chatting.

"Erm, excuse me, Yui is it? Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Andr asked the maid and the ginger nodded and went with her into the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked, she really did sound that adorable, Andr knows that Alistair couldn't resist 'dancing' with her.

"I-I saw y-you and Alistair 'd-dancing'." Andr said, in truth, she didn't actually see it but knew it. Yui's face went to complete embarrassment.

"S-Sorry if you're disturbed by our intimacy." Yui bowed her head down in apologetic stance.

"Not at all! I just wanted to know..."

"To know what?"

"How to h-have a b-boy do that with you." Andr's question made complete silence around the two .

"Umm...me and master Alistair had a...affair since he turned thirteen, we have been having one night stands since then. I guess the boy should love you truly to do those things, with your consent of course." Yui told her, "I must be going, the guests will need refreshments from the night." Yui scurried off to who knows where, leaving Andr thinking.

"With my consent." She repeated.

Meanwhile in a corridor, Newman and Toby were studying around, looking for a way out.

"Newman, if something is darker than it looks, run from it." Toby warned him and Newman nodded.

"You seem to be an awfully smart child." Newman complimented as Toby pointed the test tube to where his hand felt like it.

"I am, this way. Not like that Spade can spread." Toby and Newman walked until they reached a door at the end of the hall, they knew they were far deep into the mansion. Their test tubes felt like they can march straight at the door already.

"Bingo, let me see." Toby tried opening the door but it was locked, he grumbled under his breath.

"Darn, Stephen has the key likely, we should go back to him." The two then heard a scream and in an instant, they raced toward another hallway to see Xavier and a dead Marcos.

"The shadow! It got him!" Xavier panicked, likely professional at death.

"Xavier, calm down..." Newman tried calming the teenager down but Xavier panicked some more.

"NO! We are all gonna die here!" Xavier yelled out.

"Okay, you don't have to investigate, we found the place already." Xavier finally calmed down in front of Newman, apologizing afterward.

"OH NO!" Xavier grabbed the body of Officer Marcos and ran the other direction, the two looked and saw a dark shaded humanoid figure, walkng towards them.

"RUN!" Toby yelled and the two ran along with Xavier. They reached back at the living room much the everyone's shock, Marcos was dead. Toby, exhausted, went toward Stephen.

"Okay, Stephen, I need a key to the room, the one the end of the farthest corridor." Toby asked and Stephen began spilling the contents of his pockets.

"The room was where my mother died and is the oldest room in the house, has the family crest in it, here." Stephen handed the key to Toby. Toby told Newman to stay with his wife and everyone else as he investigates.

"But, you're too young!" Newman protested but Toby, as ever, shrugged.

"I got it, anyhow, I would maneuver faster, eyes faster than I can blink." Toby said and was about to head off but was stopped by none other than Andr.

"Can I come with you?" She asked him much to his displeasure.

"You could get killed."

"No, really, I need this."

"Alright, but you're staying with me, we keep walking unless the shadow comes back." The two then wandered into the dark corridors, it was not that dark but dark enough to hit a wall sometimes.

"Toby?" Andr asked in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" She asked and Toby took that by surprise.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because, I wonder if you could...take my virginity." Toby almost stopped completely when he heard that.

"I-I can't, it will hurt a lot and I'm not sure if you would like it even if you say yes." He said to her calmly, they finally reached the door and Toby inserted the key into the lock, it clicked and he opened the door.

"Now let me see you-" Toby and Andr paused instantly, it was a room alright, lit with a chandelier and a large crest of top of a fireplace.

But the shadows. Ten of them in the room.

Toby and Andr immediately slammed the door as the shadows noticeable looked at them, they made a mad dash back to the living room.

"GAH!" Toby ran into the living room as Andr ran in also, falling face flat on the floor, "DID YOU KNOW IN THAT ROOM, THERE WERE TEN OF SPADES OVER THERE?!" He bursted out much to the shock of everyone.

"What?" Stephen asked, cleaning his ears.

"THERE AT LEAST TEN IN THAT ROOM, AND A TOTAL OF ELEVEN SPADES IN THIS MANSION!" Toby angrily said.

"Me and my brother been into that room hundreds of times, they never showed up, ever! Only tonight!" Stephen defended but Toby plopped on the couch, voided of all physical activity.

"Okay, let us look back at the start. How long has the house been here?" Toby interrogated Stephen.

"Centuries, built along the great moat. Surrounding this place." Stephen answered with a bit of proudness.

"The place was built around a moat, crossed over to a surrounded piece of land, blocked by waters hundreds of years old. Why build it a manor here?" Toby asked, knowing what happened by placing a hand over his face.

"Our ancestors built it due to an ore, never identified anywhere else but a large deposit, made the family crest out of it." Alistair answered instead, Toby slapping his forehead.

"THE MOAT! THE ORE IS THE POWER SUPPLY KEEPING THE SPADES ALIVE, HUNDREDS OF YEARS AT LEAST ELEVEN CAME UP UNTIL NOW. THEY ARE NOW OCCUPYING THE HOUSEHOLD FOR CENTURIES, EVEN BEFORE THAT!" Toby yelled and the everyone took it in, extremely shocked by this revelation.

"W-We didn't know." Stephen defended himself to the angry boy on the couch.

"I don't blame you, the question is, how did they not just slaughter anyone who comes here?" Toby asked everyone and everybody chattered until Andr coughed.

"They're like humans! If they kill everyone, everyone would run away and never go to this place. Killing off people sometimes for the sake of it." Andr pointed out and Toby snapped his fingers.

"Yes! They are smart enough to know that! Alistair! Tell me every death recorded in this house!"

"Well, sometimes household accidents, illness and mostly..." Alistair paused, "...heart attacks."

"YES! I bet your mother died that way!" Alistair nodded in Toby's suggestion, "THEY BEEN PICKING OFF YOU GUYS YEAR BY YEAR UNTIL NOW."

"Until, what?" Caroline asked, Toby making a dramatic turning.

"Until they've been found out, waiting for us to be smart enough so they can slaughter us now." Toby darkly proclaimed, everyone getting shivers.

"Wait, Sir Toby, if they are hundreds of years old, shouldn't they be able to move freely by a couple centuries ago?" Lawrence pointed out.

"Yes?"

"Then, are they coming now that we know?" Everyone had a frozen look, he was right, Spades in aces, they shadows will come.

"Quickly into the kitchen!" Toby ran into the kitchen and got a cooking pot, he then proceeded to get contents from the cabinets, Andr, Lawrence and Alistair went in to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Andr asked him.

"I'm creating a chemical compound, break the connection between the Spades and the crest, Alistair, is that the only crest?"

"Yes, all ore was used to create that single crest."

"Perfect!" Toby grabbed a bottle of ginger beer, walnuts, and sardines and he poured them all into the pot.

"TOBY! They're coming!" Xavier yelled in the living room, everyone held a back as from the other corridor, dark shadows emerged.

"RUN INTO THE ENERGY SOURCE, BARRICADE THE DOORS!" Toby yelled and he heard footsteps, he saw the only one left was him and saw eleven shadows approaching.

"Dammit, better improvise!" He grabbed a wooden ladle and stirred the mixture as he jumped on the table, he jumped on chairs, tables until he finally reached to the living room. He waved with a smile at the shadows and presumed running again, the Spades ran after him in response. He ran through the dark corridor until he saw a familiar door opened with Xavier motioning him to hurry up.

"GRAH!" He went in the room as Xavier closed the door, Toby still stirred the pot.

"IT TAKES A MINUTE FOR THEM TO MATERIALIZE HERE, I GOTTA MAKE THE COMPOUND COMPLETELY STIRRED!" Toby stirred faster, to everyone's horror, the Spades were coming through the walls.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Andr grabbed the pot and stirred it at extremely intense speed, the liquids in it glowed green in response.

"THROW IT!" Toby yelled as the shadows fully materialized and walked towards them. Andr tossed the pot at the crest and splashed the mixture on it, and like flash of light, the Spades disappeared into the ground, all gone. Everyone was peeing their pants off of what happened.

"WOO!" Andr cheered as she passed out.

* * *

After last night's events, rescue from the army Marcos was in came, finding his dead body as guests returned home, horrified. Andr and Toby walked back to the castle, clearly disturbed.

"Hey, you were good out there." Toby patted Andr's back and she giggled in response.

"Okay, but promise me, you wouldn't leave me." She forces him to promise and nodded in response, they headed back to the castle holding hands. Clearly nothing could keep them apart.

* * *

"Is the army ready?" A cloaked man asked a armored night in a temple.

"The prophecy is about to happen my lord, the angels of hell shall fight the demon of heaven." The knight answered.

"Excellent. Once the the army of angels will be assembled, we can rely of this demon to save all of Minecraftia and creation." The cloaked man said, "The demon who lived twice."

* * *

**WOO! WAS HARD TO WRITE THIS.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	19. Boom

Boom

* * *

**WOO! After this, I'll might not update this that fequently as before due to starting up a new season of my other story.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Toby as actually gonna finally spend time with Cupa, been forever since they actually talked. He got a bit nostalgic, she was his first anyhow and he had to thank her.

"Hey, Cupa! You ready?" He went to her room and saw her zipping up her jacket, he now wished he could have went to her earlier. To watch her dress of course.

"Yeah, I-I'm ready." She muttered out much to his noticing.

"Alright! We can stroll over the great fields made of nothing! Plus, I wanna see you take that jacket off." Cupa then frowned and unzipped her jacket, revealing she had a green T-shirt underneath much to the disliking to Toby.

"Darn, well, I don't want people to be pregnant, yet anyhow." He muttered, "Well, lets go!"

* * *

The two arrived at the 'sexy' field that Toby described it, they then took there first steps on it.

"HERE IT IS, THE SEXIEST-" Toby opened his eyes and Cupa just twitched her eye at what they saw, it was a ultimate. It was blend with absolute destruction with a beautiful scenery.

The entire fields were obliterated, gigantic holes in the ground everywhere and it was literally having smoke coming out of them but pretty flowers that didn't get pounded into the earth were scattered, it could be very mixed of what the two were felling, either seeing it beautiful or irking.

"I...think meteors ran here?" Cupa suggested.

"No, then there would be rocks." Toby pointed out, Cupa slapped herself, she should have paid attention when dad taught her stuff or the fact she should have gone to school.

"What could do this, depending on the smoke, it was recent." Toby walked around, accidentally stepping in a hole, he fell down and landed on his butt and smelled the air a bit, "Smells like gunpowder."

"If it was recent, s-shouldn't that mean that the thing that did this is still here?" Cupa asked and Toby widened his eyes, he ran up from the hole and went to Cupa and kissed her on the lips much to her shock.

"Thank you! Now, we don't want to get crushed into a hole, so we better get out of here." Toby grabbed Cupa's arm and was about to run but heard something from a distance, basically staring at them, smoke came out from the ground but they couldn't see through it.

"We, better run!" The two ran away from the creature, Toby looked back and saw the creature jumped extremely high and saw a dark shadow cover both of them.

"SORRY!" Toby dodged rolled with Cupa, them being blasted into the hole by an explosion the creature made when it crashed into the ground, Cupa instantly stood up and patted the unconscious Toby quickly. She looked up and saw the creature, for a brief moment before it jumped away again and then she passed out as well.

* * *

"Eh?" Cupa woke up to see she and Toby were still the the crater. Night time was now on much to her surprise.

"Wake up!" She pushed him and he woke up instantly.

"Did I have sex or something?" He then slapped himself, realizing what happened earlier, "Oh yeah."

"That thing left us alone, we can run now." She stood up along with Toby, they went out of the crater and were about to head toward the way out but then, in short, giant craters with a bunch of monsters in them, not too original.

"That wanted us trapped." Toby said as he looked on the mobs in the crater, "The crater is too tall for them to crawl out, but we're trapped."

"W-What do w-we do?" Cupa asked him nervously.

"We can't dig a hole and wait until daytime, that's for sure." Toby joked and Cupa glared at him, "Sorry."

"T-Toby, I think we should run now." Cupa stuttered out, "Like, right now."

"Why?"

"Because I heard feet land behind us." The two turned around and saw the monster behind them. It had four long legs and were made to feel like spider legs, it had a long neck that bended and had that face, they freaked out at the skin color and the face.

"A CREEPER?!" Toby freaked out, the strange Creeper charged at them and the two jumped away from it, the Creeper landed into the crater in an explosion, killing all mobs trapped within.

"HEY!" Toby saw that the Creeper was looking at him now and it jumped into the air, and again the shadow engulfed Toby, "NOPE!" He dodged the Creeper exploding into the ground, Toby saw a brief glimpse of it, still alive even after the explosion.

"You really are a beauty!" He complimented the beast and it roared at him and it walked with it's spider-like feet and tried to hit him with it but Toby dodged it again. He took notice that the Creeper entirely ignored Cupa standing by the sidelines. He felt weirded out by that.

"NOPE!" He jumped another blow from the Creeper, "You some kind of Mutant Creeper or something?"

The Mutant Creeper tried swiping at him again but a rock hit it's head.

"HEY?" Cupa yelled hesitantly as the Creeper turned it's head and looked at her briefly before reverting the gaze back to Toby. Toby realized what is happening.

"CUPA, I FOUND IT OUT!" He dodged another hit.

"W-What? That you're gonna die?"

"NO! The Mutant doesn't wanna chase after you because it smells you as one of it's own! Your DNA status as part Creeper makes it smell you as if you really are a Creeper! TALK SOME SENSE INTO IT!"

"O-Okay, get behind me!" Toby quickly circled around the creature and went behind Cupa, crossing his fingers. The Creeper marched toward them, bending it's head over to look at her. Cupa shook her head and made sure she motioned the creature just like a human would. What that could be made out, she was saying to back off from Toby. The Creeper nodded and turned around.

"I think I just told it to give us a ride home." Cupa then went toward the Creeper and jumped on it's back, Toby hesitantly went on the back as well.

"ONWARD!" She spanked the rear of the Creeper and it jumped into the skies. The two cheered, it was later they realized that the Creeper makes the wall of the castle explode and Toby was displeased immediately.

* * *

"Is it ready?" A cloaked figure asked a knight, looking upon the gate in a military base.

"The time traveling abilities of it is amazing, ripped off the stabilizers and made sure if someone opens this, makes you look into all of time and space." The knight hummed happily.

"It won't be needed until the prophecy has been foretold by the priests of Notch." The cloaked figure said, "I was a student of them once, I was sent out to fulfill said prophecy."

"So, is the army active yet?"

"They were active, long time ago ever since all the lightning from this gate killed all the Cybornians, made them free again." The two remained silent until the knight patted his knees.

"Okay, I will send the army to protect this place, we have to wait still, yes?"

"Precisely."

"Good." The knight walked away, leaving the cloaked figure in the room with the gate.

"I am so sorry Toby, I am so, so sorry." The figure then walked away with the knight.

* * *

**THIS WAS CRAPPY, NEXT ARC IS WHEN I RESUMED FANONFALL AGAIN.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	20. Land Pirates

Land Pirates

* * *

**THANK YOU VELVETIE, YOU WERE RIGHT. TOBY IS GETTING MORE SASSY EVERY CHAPTER, GONNA TONE IT DOWN A NOTCH. (Get the joke?)**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"Eh?" Toby woke up all by himself in his room, he was under blanket completely naked.

"Why did I show up naked?" He asked himself, he almost felt blurring of what happened last night. He took some clothes from the closet, he went toward the dining room and saw the girls, all extremely blushing the moment he opened the door.

"Alright, what did I do last night?" He asked, Silica shook her head, which told Toby that they weren't going to talk.

"Okay, what are we gonna-" The four heard a large bang from outside and Toby jumped through the door again and witnessed something he would be really angry over. A cannonball was by the doorstep.

"The heck?" He saw it was smoking, recently fired obviously, it made a huge hole on the stone ground and it took a REALLY hard time to make that stone block.

"Girls, go to the secret bunker in case of apocalypse, okay?" He told the them and they paused and ran out the room for the bunkers.

"Now, where does this ball go?" He picked it up from the floor, he was a strong boy so it wasn't too hard. But really, cannonballs? Sounds too pirate-y to him.

"HELLO?!" He heard a voice bounce around the castle back to his ears, likely from the gate. He specifically built this castle to make sure you can hear someone anywhere so, he followed the voice to the gate and it was a man. Looked like in his late thirties.

"Help! I'm trapped! Technically not though but still." Toby sighed and opened the gates, the man ran inside instantly.

"Alright, you have a minute to explain everything before I kill you with this cannonball." Toby was ready to toss the ball but the man was on his knees. It was pretty pathetic actually.

"I am sorry for intruding but I need a place to hide!" He panted.

"What for!"

"Land Pirates! They almost killed me and crushed my caravan! They are heading this way." Toby widened his eyes at that. Land Pirates, a literal title meaning. They travel in ships typically, except these ships are machines, having wheels and fueled by coal wandering landscapes and crushing anything that sends its way. The pirate crew were typically, fierce and murderous as they call it. The pirates weren't that crazy enough to attack large kingdoms but raided small neutral villages. Luckily, there weren't too many Land Pirates out there and could be spotted easily but they were extremely dangerous.

"What about the village nearby?" Toby asked the man.

"No, I tried hiding there but the residence were missing." The man said, "This castle seems big enough to hide-"

"IDIOT! THEY SAW YOU ALREADY, THAT IS WHAT THEY DO, FIND SOMEONE AND CHASE THEM TO CIVILIZATION TO RAID, WHERE DO YOU THINK THIS CANNONBALL CAME FROM!?" He dropped the cannonball in anger and the man looked speechless.

"Sorry, what shall we do?"

"You help me fortify defenses. Armored Golems!" The Golems came out of nowhere and the man had a startled look, "Secure Code 69 (he needed to change the name), we gotta pirate invasion!" The Golems saluted and left, going for their basic programming.

"You made those?" The man pointed out.

"Yes."

"That is extremely impressive, I'm a scientist and you would have been revered." The man complimented.

"Thank you, now help me with fortifications. These Golems are slow." Toby and the man went to build fix defenses.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Chern, Chern Lags at your service!"

* * *

"Okay, done." Toby was sweating, it was very hard to build the wall two times bigger than last time, he fortified the gates, gave the castle more gates, even built passageways just in an hour with Chern. They finally heard the noise of the devil himself. A vroom with a clanking.

"Here they come!" Toby jumped ran extremely quickly to the top of the wall and saw what he was proud of.

"Makeshift cannon! I love this baby!" He ran toward it and it was already filled with the cannonball that came by earlier this morning. He looked at the distance and saw the gigantic ship on wheels, crushing trees of the forest in front of the castle and heading toward him.

"FIRE!" He pulled the cannon string and it flew to the ship, only hitting the sail, "Oh sh-"

It was too late, cannonballs fired from the ship and Toby jumped off the wall into a nearby haystack. He ran toward Chern and they shook, the looked up and saw that the cannonballs finally hit, the wall either had holes, cracks from the the side or the cannonballs missed the wall, hitting some other parts of the castle.

"Into the armory!" Toby grabbed a lever and Chern was next to him, when he pulled it, the stone block under them shifted to the side, making them fall into a slide. Toby was cheering during the ride while Chern screamed. They finally landed at the armory room, filled with armor and weapons.

"Take a leather armor, if we take heavy ones then they will shoot our brains." Toby told him and Chern nodded, getting a sword in the process.

Meanwhile outside, the pirate ship finally stopped when the helm was by the wall, the pirates roared pirate-ish stuff and jumped onto the walls, with those curved swords and revolvers raised into the air with eyepatches and bandana's wrapped around their face.

The Armored Golems took quick action, jumping great heights to pound the pirates to the ground, after killing a dozen, there were many pirates still on the ship, fighting the Golems onboard.

"Aim your cannons at them scurvy dogs!" A pirate yelled and many more came out to position the cannons toward the Golems.

"FIRE!" The cannons began being fired at the Golems, piercing them and making gigantic holes, making them knock dead into the ground.

"Aha! Now how tough are-" A pirate was interrupted being mocked by being pummeled to the ground, one more Armored Golem still alive and went up to the ship's wheel and tried to crush the pirate piloting the ship, the pirate panicked and accidentally steered the wheel forward, making the ship go hit the wall and began tilting over. The pirates yelled and screamed as some fell off the boat, the entire front of the ship being torn into the hole in the wall.

"DIE!" A pirate positioned a cannon toward the Golem and fired, hitting it square in the chest, killing it.

"ATTACK!" The pirate yelled and more pirates began charging in the castle, Toby and Chern hiding in the shadows.

"The ship is blocking the way out, we gotta be silent." Chern said to Toby, greatest advice of the day.

"Okay, here comes one." He whispered and a pirate was going to pass their hiding spot. Toby instantly grabbed the pirate and used his sword to slit his throat and dragged the body in the hiding spot.

"You are a very violent child."

"I am and currently alive." Toby said and the two departed from their hiding spot. The two went hunting on their parkour murdering of pirates in stealth, slashing their throats and dragging their bodies into hiding.

"If I can estimate, about a dozen pirates are left, how does that make it better?" Chern said scientifically to Toby who was covered with blood. They were hiding in a castle

"Okay, taking out the rest will be hard, how do we bring them all out?" Toby asked Chern who thought very carefully.

"Make sure they think they know what they are doing." Chern whispered the plan to Toby's ear who smiled in delight of the plan.

"Aye! Where a ye?" A pirate walked around the courtyard and found something gruesome in the middle, "What the-"

He saw a mutilated body of a pirate, eyes bawled out and ribcage open to the world, it reeked the smell of death.

"OH GOD! Me mates! Come gather!" The pirated yelled for his teammates and they began crawling about toward the courtyard, all seeing the horrible sight.

"Darn, what ye done this?" A pirate asked, poking the body with a stick.

"GAS!" Toby finally popped out from a pillar and tossed something at the pirates, the next thing they knew the entire area was covered in haze and gas. The pirates coughed and some were stabbed by Chern and Toby in the fog, slaughtering them.

"GRAH!" The fog finally was released and the two pirates charged the two and then this went to a fully forced battle. Toby fought one pirate who tried to repeatedly stab him and Toby actually didn't block the stabs, the pirate was missing him more than hitting him. He gripped his sword and decapitated the pirate, he smiled at that.

Meanwhile with Chern, he was blocking every single blow the pirate can give.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT TIRED?!" Chern yelled and the pirate smiled, he tried to uppercut Chern but Toby stabbed him from behind, killing him. The two sat on the floor exhausted of what finally happened. It was done, Land Pirates were dead. The two looked at each other and smiled at the mess. It was over, it was finally over.

* * *

"Well, you okay?" Toby asked Chern.

"Yeah, thank you for the supplies." Chern thanked, holding a backpack, "Also, take care of those girls of yours."

"What?"

"You know."

"I never told you anything about them."

"COVERS BEEN BLOWN!" Chern panicked and screamed out, before he knew it, Toby had a cloth on his face and everything turned black.

* * *

**Poopy chapter, I know.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	21. Goodnight

Goodnight

* * *

**HOPEFULLY, THIS SERIES FINALE READY, BETTER RANK UP ON THE POLLS SINCE I WANNA MAKE A REMAKE.**

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

"WHAT THE NUTS?!" Toby drove through the underground town's streets and discovered on street filled with Timers, all crawling towards them slowly, not 'snail slow' but rather 'slowing potion slow'.

"Toby!" Andr yelled at the back and Toby turned his head, at the back of the car was horde of Timers also.

"Shoot!" He muttered, "Better take a shortcut." Toby then drove toward and alleyway, it was cramped but safe nonetheless.

"Alright girls, we gotta-" They were interrupted by a loud bang on the top of the car, the four jumped at that.

"THEY ARE ON THE ROOF!" Toby then stomped on the pedal and drove as fast as he can, the four heard thuds on the ceiling. Silica grabbed the rifle from earlier and opened the car door next to her, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Something smart! Idiot!" She then butted the Timer with the rifle, sending it flying off the roof and crashing at the back. Silica went back inside the truck with the rifle and closed the door, everyone looking at her in shock.

"What?"

* * *

"ALRIGHT! THERE IT IS!" Toby pointed at the distance and saw the military base at that familiar hill.

"I think you better step on it Toby." Silica told him, peeking at the back of the car.

"Why? The Timers are slow as...on the tip of my tongue."

"Well, Toby, guess what? THEY ARE LEARNING TO STAND UP!" Toby instantly looked behind the car and saw the Timers were picking themselves from the ground, seemed like the stone form was wearing off. Toby pulled the knob next to him and the car went to extreme speed toward the military base. The four girls shaking themselves from the car's constant shaking.

"Can you please stop!?" Cupa screamed and Toby pressed the brakes, Cupa's face being splattered all over the window. The three laughed at that.

"Bastards." She cursed and the four got off the car, in front of them was a familiar military base with barbed wire.

"Damn, anybody there?" Toby yelled and a priest came out and unlocked the gates, letting the four inside.

"DARTH!" Toby angrily yelled and the head priest came out.

"Welcome, hopefully you had a safe trip." Darth said in a church-y voice.

"You left us to die." Toby said coldly to the priest.

"As foretold in my visions!" The man defended.

"Alright, alright, we gotta defend this place. Get your men to set up barricades and-"

"I am sorry to interrupt but I require you follow me." Darth interrupted Toby's commands.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked and Darth led him inside the military base.

"Follow me to the basement." The five went to the all too familiar room, a memory they weren't very fond off, with that arch still standing there. Toby stared at it with awe, the girls looking at it with horror.

"We have stripped the time travel safety procedures and replace it so it wouldn't explode a hole in reality. Made sure that nothing went wrong and look." Darth went toward the lever and pulled it, the gate opening with a extremely painful flash, it was making the four blind by looking at it. Darth pulled the lever back and the flashing from the arch was gone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Toby yelled in amazement as if he learned the meaning of life while Silica puked, Cupa slapping herself and Andr fainting from all of that.

"The arch, due to the time travel abilities, we have stripped the safety protecting the organism entering it and removed the cloning function and made it expose the raw power of time and space." Darth told them, the looks on their faces were of pure amazement.

"That would mean you're body will ascend to become a god." Toby pointed out and Darth nodded, "But then again, anyone who enters will ascend their existence from this reality."

"What dies that mean?" Andr asked.

"You see when you become a god, you're entire existence will cease into a different reality, so it is like you were never born. Nobody will have a memory of you or anything related from you would cease to exist. You were never born." The girls were taken aback by this, did they really want to do that to Toby?

"I am just showing you, it is not to be used." Darth told the four to their relief, "This was a measure in case of extreme emergency."

"Okay then, time to rock and roll guys." Toby went back upstairs to prepare themselves.

* * *

"You okay?" Cupa asked Toby, they were on the roof of the military base, watching for any Timers coming their way. Toby had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm okay, just daydreaming lewd things." He said to her, he wasn't actually which was surprising. He thought about the arch at the basement, how a god can be created by walking through it. Of course, it would take a while for your entire existence to fade from this plane of existence but nobody will have memories of you or anything you ever did won't exist. He felt so...tempted.

"Toby, I know something is wrong." Toby went back to reality and found Cupa hugging his shoulder.

"I-I'm good." He tried to push her off but she kept hugging him.

"Remember the first time we met?" She asked him, he was surprised by that question.

"Yes, I was an ass but guess who made me better?" He smiled and Cupa laughed.

"The time we showered together?"

"No. Just made my hormones go into overdrive." The two fell silent and then laughed loudly, this felt like fluff more than harem-lust.

"Feels weird being here for some reason. Being so near to something that can turn anything to a god." He muttered to himself and Cupa grabbed his head and made him nod.

"Don't be mister grumpy face." She cooed him like a baby and Toby grinned and slapped her hand away.

"THAT'S IT!" Toby then jumped off the roof of the military base much to the shock of Cupa.

"What is it?!" Cupa yelled from the top of the roof.

"Something clever!" Toby yelled back and grabbed a cable from a dumpster, he then ran back inside the military base. He went down toward the basement and grabbed a radio on the way, he went down to the one place he thought he wouldn't need to go to; the arch.

"Time to hook this up!" He grabbed the cable he had and the radio, he kicked the back of the radio, making it fall revealing a set of wiring, he carefully attached cable's end with the circuits and carried the cable to the arch.

"Are you okay?" Toby heard that very sweet voice, he looked behind him and saw Andr and her adorable hat, standing there.

"Yeah, I am."

"Can I help you?" She offered and Toby brought his hand out and she walked toward him and took it, she then crouched next to him.

"Yeah, can you make sure that the end of the cable isn't falling off the radio." Andr went to the radio and grabbed the end of the cable.

"Toby?"

"Yesh?"

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly, Toby was getting many surprises, wasn't he?

"Of course, I always will." He comforted her, he plugged the cable in the arch, "Wait, hold it some more."

"B-But, do you love me enough to do the right thing?" Toby blinked a but, turning his head back and forth between the arch and Andr.

"What kind of right thing?"

"Y-You can let me die." Toby froze when she said that, he dropped the cable and went up to her.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"For my sake, imagine me dying from an illness, me screaming in pain and you couldn't stand it..." Andr was immediately kissed by Toby, surprising her.

"I hope I would never do that." Andr smiled a bit from his response. Toby went back to the arch and picked up the cable. He plugged it back into the arch.

"Now, Andr, turn the radio on." Andr twisted the radio knob and the radio started making whizzing sounds like a typical radio.

"Good! It is working!" He dropped the cables and went toward the radio, Andr stood up as he grabbed it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Something cleeeeeevvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrr." He then ran up the stairs and into the outside extremely fast, Andr didn't even take a step yet. He was already by the door of the military base.

"Silica! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He whined like a baby and Silica ran toward him, punching his face in the process, "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Many things." She said, helping him off the ground.

"Can you help me with this and get an explosive." He asked her nicely, she nodded and grabbed the radio from his hand and held her fist by it, "What are you doing?"

"I am gonna break this if you don't tell me what are you gonna do with it. Every time you try doing something, you go on a suicide mission." Silica threatened him.

"Alright, I'm gonna lure the Timers away and I'll blow them up, I gotta be real fast to-" He was promptly slapped by Silica.

"Don't you dare think what you are going to think!" She lashed out on him with punches.

"Alright (ow), it isn't a good (ow) idea but it id the only one (ow)!" He reasoned and Silica stopped punching, only looking at him darkly.

"When the 'earlier' you died, I thought my world was gone!" Silica began crying, tears flowing out of her eyes much to his shock, "If you die, I-I can't-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Toby went toward her and hugged her, she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Promise me, y-you w-won't die." She said and Toby took out his hand and making a crossing gesture at his heart, he then made a gunshot to the head motion and poked his eye. Silica smiled at that.

"Alright, big dummy, just promise me, don't die." She warned him and he nodded until they heard a yelling.

"HERE THEY COME!" A priest yelled and Toby ran toward the fence to see a bunch of monstrous statues walking towards them.

"Alright, everyone hide in the armory!" Toby yelled and all priests and the girls ran toward the armory, remember that little shed? Yeah, it was that one.

"Oi! I'm not leaving you!" Silica was being pushed by Toby to the shed, he pushed her inside and slammed the door, he barricaded it with a plank of wood on the floor. He heard pounding by the door, likely from Silica.

He looked upon the fence and the Timers were already getting in by climbing over the fence. Toby whistled and waved towards them. They looked at him with absolute disgust and ran toward him. Toby ran as well.

"YOU GUYS HUNGRY YET?" He mocked and saw all the Timers were already over the fences, he laughed on the sheer thought of his plan working.

"Whoop!" He went inside the base and left the door open for the Timers to come in, he placed the radio he got back and kicked it and heard a ticking, also the growling from the murderous statues wanting to kill him.

"Gotta go fast!" He ran down the staircase and into the basement with the arch and saw that Timers were instantly crawling behind him.

"Nope!" He went toward the arch and pulled a lever on the wall and (a familiar) glass wall dropped down, the Timers began trying to break through the glass wall, no effect.

"Well...gotta close my ears." He put his fingers in his ears.

Meanwhile, Silica was finally done breaking out of the armory shed with her bare shoulders and ran to the military base, Cupa and Andr following her. They went toward the base and found out the military door was locked.

"Help me bash it!"

"Um, o-okay!" Cupa hesitantly responded to Silica's demands and helped her bash the door with her shoulders, saying ow many times. It finally bursted open and Silica and Cupa ran inside, Andr walking in with mouth agape.

"Oh GOD!" Silica looked around to see everything was black, like ash. She felt something on her foot, she looked down to see it was stone (a Timer). Silica began being hysterical now and was panicking where Toby may be. Cupa was calming her down.

"Do you hear that?" Andr asked and everyone remained quiet. They heard a pounding. They looked at the basement stairs and saw Toby by the glass wall they hated so much.

"Phew! Locked myself in, hoping someone comes to tell me the Timers are dead. After blowing them up with the raw power of time and space in a fragile radio, you gotta make sure even though." Toby pulled the lever next to him and the glass wall lifted up, he got hugged by the three.

"Thought you died, idiot!" Silica tried to beat him up but was held back by Andr and Cupa.

"Okay! I'm not dead! Lets go outside." Toby headed for the outside and was followed by an angry Silca, a nervous Cupa, and a shy Andr.

* * *

"Thank you for you stopping the Timers." Toby shook hands with Darth, the priests' jobs were over, they were heading back to their chapel.

"Your welcome." Darth and Toby let go of the hand shaking and Darth walked away, the priest took one more glance at the boy and it had a face, something so sad like he knows something.

Toby shrugged that off.

He went toward the girls and they looked at him with happiness that the nightmare was finally over.

"You okay?" Cupa asked Toby and Toby was in deep in thought, he wondered what to do now.

"I-I'm alright, I'm gonna puke, wait for a minute." He told them and he headed back for the military base, they tried following him but he again shrugged them off.

"S-Sorry, I'm just checking." He then puked for some strange reason and began coughing. The girls ran over to him to make sure he was alright.

"Andr. Help me back to the arch, I think something made me sick there." Andr picked him up and helped him toward the military base where he finally let go.

"DIVERSION!" He popped up, revealing that he wasn't sick and ran inside, the girls mouth agape of what the hell happened.

"TOBY!" Silica ran after him and was followed by Cupa and Andr suit, they arrived to the basement to see the glass wall was down and Toby by the arch.

"What are you doing?!" Silica banged on the glass, this felt very familiar.

"I just realized it guys, how great it would be if I become a god." Toby said in an evil voice much to the girls' horror, he just lost it.

"Toby...Darth said that if you go through, you would never have been born." Andr tried to reason.

"But think about it...I can make bad things never happen, I can bring my parents back."

"But they would never know who you are."

"But Cupa, I can bring yours, all of yours back." She fell silent on those words, "Also you would have never known me, so there would be no point it making me not do this."

"B-But y-you promised me." Silica said and Toby went over to her, still the lass wall separating them, he touched her face through the glass.

"This technically isn't dying, I'm everywhere after this."

"I would never have known you! I never loved anyone-"

"You guys would find other boys to date, marry them, have children-"

"Don't lecture about sex right now!" Silica said angrily with tears. Toby looked as if he was going to cry himself.

"I am s-sorry, for this, but you won't remember any of this." He then walked toward the arch and pulled the lever, it opened silently and it showed all of time and space.

"Don't, please..." Silica pleaded but Toby looked at her, this felt too similar.

"I am so glad to have met all of you." He then walked into the gate.

* * *

"I'm breaking apart, all my feelings and memories, all my happy moments, my sad moments, every single one. I saw those three girls every time I opened my eyes, they looked so happy. I never knew my life led to this existence. The alone one. I would like to say this to myself and myself only..."

Goodnight.

* * *

**FINALE COMING UP LATERS, SORRY FOR LONG TIME TO WAIT.**

**IT WAS FUN RIDE, I SHOULD DO A REWRITE.**

**STAY TUNED.**


End file.
